Retourner le temps
by Seonne
Summary: Luna s'épanouit dans sa vie nouvelle de Magizoologue, mais lorsque Rolf la demande en mariage, elle est prise de doutes. Éperdue, elle cherche les conseils de la seule à l'avoir jamais comprise : sa mère. Un enchantement raté plus tard, elle est envoyée trente ans dans le passé. La Magie a-t-elle un sens, ou le Destin se joue-t-il simplement d'elle ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Rolf et Luna**

Le dos calé contre le tronc noueux d'un banian, Rolf couvait Luna du regard. Allongée à plat ventre sur une des solides branches de l'arbre, elle tenait collées contre ses yeux de vieilles jumelles de cuivre ayant jadis appartenues à son grand-père à lui. Malgré leur âge, elles étaient toujours aussi fiables, et l'illustre magizoologiste avait ajouté quelques sortilèges de son invention qui en améliorait considérablement l'utilisation. Le petit-fils en avait toujours pris grand soin, et les chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Luna était bien l'une des seules personnes en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour les lui prêter.

En silence, il la détaillait. Alerte, elle était plus immobile que les feuilles sous l'ombre desquelles ils s'étaient dissimulés. A force de voyages autour du globe à la recherche de chimères, elle était devenue plus discrète qu'un caméléon – ce qui n'empêchait pas parfois sa maladresse de refaire surface inopinément.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, il avait tout de suite remarqué son potentiel, et l'avait prise sous son aile avec le plus grand plaisir. Mais, dès le départ, c'était autre chose qu'il avait vu en elle. Son besoin d'évasion, après la guerre mais surtout sa passion. Luna était une chercheuse, une exploratrice, une de celles qu'on ne pouvait confiner dans un bureau. Ils sillonnaient les routes, l'un aux côtés de l'autre, et rapportaient de temps à autre leurs découvertes et observations au cabinet de magizoologie tenu par la firme familiale. Rolf n'avait jamais caché qu'il espérait un jour publier son propre bestiaire, et Luna se faisait un plaisir de l'aider dans ses recherches.

Il songea amèrement que leur vadrouille touchait à son terme. La bourse accordée par l'entreprise était épuisée, et il leur faudrait rentrer quelques temps en Angleterre avant de se voir accordées de nouvelles autorisations pour sillonner le monde. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de peaufiner les ébauches de son manuscrit. Et un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal.

De nouveau, ses interrogations s'abattirent sur lui et menacèrent de l'étourdir. Dans son esprit, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une fois rentrés au pays, il s'installerait avec la jeune fille. Ils avaient vaguement évoqué le projet, mais elle était restée assez évasive à ce sujet. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, alors que les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, pour la énième fois. Et si elle se défilait ? Luna était un esprit libre, que nul ni personne ne pourrait jamais capturer. Loin de lui l'idée de vouloir l'enfermer sous une cloche de verre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'idée d'une situation stable, à ses côtés, ne risquait pas de la faire fuir.

Perchée sur sa branche, Luna laissa échapper un discret soupir, et Rolf se dressa, tiré de ses considérations. Il détailla ses doigts qui s'étaient crispés sur la paire de jumelles, et sa tête qui s'était légèrement penchée vers l'avant. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait aperçu quelque chose ?

De crainte de faire fuir la créature qui suscitait l'intérêt de sa dulcinée, Rolf n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot. Il s'approcha seulement d'elle avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, en équilibre à califourchon dans leur figuier des banians. Il retint sa respiration. Elle se releva doucement dans sa direction, et lui tendit les jumelles. Elle affichait une mine resplendissante. Ses yeux bleus le couvaient d'un regard enchanté. Il se dit qu'elle n'aurait pu sembler plus heureuse. Il aimait cela, chez elle. Sa capacité à s'émerveiller du monde qui l'entourait. C'était peut-être bien cela qui l'avait charmé, dès leurs premières discussions.

— Juste là-bas, indiqua-t-elle dans un murmure, en pointant du doigt quelque chose qu'il n'apercevait pas encore. Tu les vois ?

Il suivit la direction, regardant à travers les lentilles, et ne put retenir à son tour un soupir. Sur les berges d'un petit point d'eau, deux créatures mythiques s'abreuvaient paisiblement. Il n'en avait encore jamais vu, mais les aurait reconnus entre mille. Ce pelage iridescent, ces cornes biscornues et rayées, leurs sabots fendus, leur silhouettes atypiques. Il s'agissait des Eliars, une variété de cervidés magiques, décrit dans une ébauche de son grand-père. Ils étaient réputés pour les propriétés de leurs cornes, et leur fourrure aux reflets de l'arc-en-ciel. Les écrits ne mentaient pas. Ils s'ébrouèrent sous le soleil brûlant, et il admira leur manteau se parer d'éclats multicolores.

Il se redressa, confia les jumelles à Luna, et attrapa son nécessaire à croquis dans sa besace. Il esquissa en vitesse les traits majestueux des deux animaux. Ses mains tremblaient sous l'émotion, comme à chaque nouvelle découverte. Il fut interrompu par un bruissement d'ailes d'oiseaux, au loin, suivi d'un gémissement de Luna. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se releva et lui fit face.

— Disparus. Ils se sont enfuis.

Rolf ne put contenir son regret, et les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent.

— Mais quelle chance, murmura Luna, rêveuse. J'y crois à peine, regarde, j'en ai encore la chair de poule ! Quelle aubaine d'avoir pu les apercevoir…

Ses yeux brillaient de mille étoiles, et Rolf sentit son cœur attendri. Sa tristesse s'envola, remplacée par une folle envie de l'embrasser. Il se pencha vers elle, et ce fut la jeune femme qui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il sentit son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait pareil effet jamais aucune de ses compagnes n'avait su le rendre si heureux en toute circonstance. Au diable ses considérations : il la demanderait en mariage dès leur retour !

Son écharpe rabattue sur ses cheveux emmêlés en guise de capuche, Luna remontait à vive allure les rues sinueuses du petit quartier de Londres où se trouvait le Cabinet d'Étude des Scamander, zigzagant entre les gouttes qui s'écrasaient mollement sur son manteau. Elle avait du mal à réaliser leur retour dans la capitale anglaise la veille encore, ils arpentaient les sentiers de terre battue du sud de l'Inde, à la poursuite des mythiques Eliars qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à dénicher et observer. Mais, comme prévu dans leur feuille de route, il était désormais temps de retourner dans leur foyer, en attendant la prochaine opportunité de s'échapper à la poursuite de leurs muses. Elle ne désespérait pas qu'un jour, on leur accorde de partir jusqu'en Suède à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus.

Talonnée par Rolf, elle se glissa dans un petit pub Moldu qu'ils avaient appris à affectionner. Peu fréquenté, l'endroit avait le charme des lieux excentriques comme on n'en trouvait que lorsqu'on ne les cherchait pas. Après un signe de tête entendu du serveur qui s'affairait derrière le bar, ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, à côté d'une des fenêtres. La pluie battante s'abattait contre les carreaux. Luna frissonna mais se retint de sécher ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Elle se débarrassa de son imperméable, et secoua la tête pour remettre ses mèches rebelles en place. Face à elle, Rolf passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres détrempés, et eut un sourire désabusé.

— J'en avais presque oublié le climat d'ici, avoua-t-il dans un petit rire.

— Ça fera du bien à nos coups de soleil !

— On peut voir les choses ainsi, dit-il avec bienveillance.

Luna sourit. Il riait souvent, mais jamais pour se moquer d'elle. Il était l'une de ces rares personnes en compagnie desquelles elle se sentait comprise, et véritablement aimée. Jamais elle n'avait eu la sensation d'être si spéciale aux yeux de quelqu'un.

— J'espère que nous ne resterons pas trop longtemps, déclara-t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

— Je ne suis pas certain que l'on puisse repartir de sitôt. Je crois que mon grand-père préfère m'avoir à ses côtés pour l'hiver. Voyons le positif, nous pourrons avancer sur le manuscrit !

— Oui, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Et ainsi nous aurons tout notre temps pour planifier nos prochaines expéditions !

Rolf parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui vint prendre leur commande. Ils déjeunèrent dans une bonne humeur légère, soulagés d'être débarrassés de la lourde tâcher d'apporter tous leurs documents et croquis au Cabinet. Ils auraient quelques jours de répit le temps que ces derniers soient analysés, puis on leur ferait reprendre leurs descriptions et annotations au propre, suivant les indications de leurs relecteurs. Mais avant de penser à tout cela, ils auraient un peu de temps pour se reposer.

L'attitude étrange de Rolf n'échappa pas à sa compagne. Il paraissait par moment vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se reprenait, pour continuer de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Luna se demanda si elle devait intervenir, mais ne se sentait pas de le pousser à se dévoiler s'il n'y était pas prêt. Elle le regarda donc se tortiller sur sa chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne finalement son courage à deux mains, alors qu'ils terminaient leurs desserts.

— Luna je… Est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose d'important ?

— Bien sûr.

— C'est… J'espère que cela ne va pas te sembler trop brusque mais… Nous avions envisagé la possibilité de nous installer tous les deux, lorsque nous rentrerions en Angleterre, et je me demandais si tu étais toujours…

— Oui, je suis toujours d'accord, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Oh, lâcha-t-il, soulagé. Et bien, dans ce cas, j'imagine que plus rien ne me retient de…

Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles en farfouillant dans les larges poches de son pardessus. Luna fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit une petite boîte carrée, et l'ouvrit devant elle, par-dessus leurs assiettes, révélant un anneau orné d'une salamandre aux traits épurés. Elle en sentit sa respiration se couper brusquement, anticipant ce qui était sur le point d'être prononcé.

— Luna Pandora Lovegood, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle resta muette, la bouche ouverte, cherchant un filet d'air pour remplir ses poumons. Elle était paralysée, et son esprit se refusait à fonctionner. Elle étouffait, soudainement, et se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Le visage de Rolf se décomposa sous ses yeux, mais elle fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, incapable d'articuler la moindre pensée. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, espérant seulement retrouver de la fraîcheur et pouvoir respirer, elle attrapa son manteau et s'échappa à une vitesse déconcertante. Elle se fraya un chemin dans les allées étriquées entre les tables de formica, esquiva un serveur, et passa la porte. Elle remonta la ruelle, s'engouffra dans une allée déserte, et transplana.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et un début de migraine lui enserrait le crâne. Elle s'effondra lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, alors que la silhouette rassurante de la maison de son père se détachait sur le ciel grisâtre. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, et prit une profonde inspiration dans un râle sonore.

Elle se releva et tituba jusqu'à la porte. Elle entendit vaguement la voix de son père l'interpeler, mais lui fit signe du bout des doigts de la laisser seule. Elle grimpa tant bien que mal les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, le souffle toujours chaotique. D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa le portrait de sa mère qui lui souriait sur sa table de nuit, et le serra contre son cœur.

Elle resta longuement allongée dans le noir, le cadre collé contre sa poitrine, reprenant petit à petit son souffle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par le soleil d'août qui sortait enfin de derrière les nuages de pluie. Elle eut l'impression de réveiller, de sortir d'un cauchemar. Elle réalisa avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était enfuie du restaurant, laissant Rolf livré à lui-même, après qu'il l'ait demandé en mariage. Quel genre de monstre pouvait bien réagir comme cela ?

Malgré elle, elle sentit de chaudes larmes couler sur ses joues. Quelle folie avait donc bien pu lui prendre ? Il était convenu depuis longtemps qu'ils s'installeraient ensemble à leur retour, cependant… Toutes ces démarches, cette demande cela lui semblait trop soudain, trop rapide, trop réel. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, la tournure que prenaient les choses l'effrayait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce dénouement si vite.

Elle tendit les bras, éloignant le portrait d'elle pour mieux le détailler et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère. Elle paraissait si confidente et sereine… Luna sanglota davantage. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle aimait Rolf de tout son cœur, mais la perspective de jurer de lui consacrer sa vie l'effrayait. Elle n'avait besoin que de liberté, d'évasion. Était-elle encore si immature, incapable d'envisager son futur ? Réussirait-elle un jour à vivre autrement qu'au jour le jour, portée par ses voyages et ses découvertes ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par des coups tapés contre sa porte. Elle ferma les yeux alors que ses pleurs ruisselaient de plus belle sur ses joues, et serra à nouveau le cadre contre son cœur. Se pouvait-il que Rolf l'ait rattrapée si vite ?

Elle se sentait emprisonnée dans l'étau de ses craintes, et ne trouva pas le courage de se lever pour répondre. Elle n'en eut nul besoin, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.


	2. Chapitre I – Réminiscences

**Chapitre I – Réminiscences**

Merci à **Titou Douh** pour sa review !

* * *

L'entrebâillement découvrit la silhouette de son père. Luna cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Elle essuya distraitement le coin de ses yeux du bout de sa manche déjà humide, et s'assit, le cadre toujours serré contre sa poitrine.

Xenophilius couva sa fille d'un regard triste. Il détestait la voir dans de pareils états. Luna ne s'était jamais laissée aller aux larmes et au désespoir, dans sa jeunesse. Mais la guerre avait plus troublé la jeune fille qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Suffoquant sur sa terre natale, elle s'était enfuie aux quatre coins du monde à la découverte des merveilles de la nature pour échapper aux horreurs qui la marquaient encore cruellement.

À désormais vingt-deux ans, elle était devenue une jeune femme forte et plus sûre d'elle que jamais. Mais derrière sa confiance retrouvée, son père apercevait encore parfois les failles qu'elle colmatait de son mieux. Et quand les masques volaient en éclat, il savait que la seule chose dont elle avait besoin était sa solitude et la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu, la compagnie de sa pauvre mère.

— J'aimerais rester seule, demanda la jeune femme, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

— Rolf est là, expliqua Xenophilius en se tordant les mains derrière son dos. Il veut te voir, il… Il dit que tu t'es enfuie.

Luna soupira, et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Elle contempla les portraits de ses amis qui lui souriaient depuis le plafond. Elle se remercia intérieurement de les avoir peints ainsi, ils ne la quittaient jamais. Ils étaient toujours à ses côtés pour la rassurer.

— Dis-lui que… Fais-le patienter quelques minutes, et tu pourras me l'envoyer, concéda-t-elle.

— Très bien.

Son père ne chercha pas davantage d'explications et obtempéra. Luna ferma les paupières, et respira profondément pour se calmer. Elle aurait préféré avoir plus de temps pour se préparer à cette confrontation, mais elle comprenait l'affolement de son partenaire, après qu'elle l'ait abandonné seul dans le pub. Ce n'était pas un comportement convenable, lui souffla une voix dans son esprit qui sonnait étrangement comme le professeur McGonagall.

Une fois ses pleurs taris, elle se releva et fit face au miroir. Ses yeux étaient rougis, son nez gonflé, ses joues marquées par de longs sillons humides, et ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle haussa les épaules et réajusta son col. À cet instant, on toqua de nouveau à la porte. Les coups frappés étaient plus légers presque _mélodieux_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Elle ouvrit lentement le panneau. Sur le seuil, Rolf lui adressa un regard perplexe et mal à l'aise. Il s'était déchaussé et avait pris soin de retirer son manteau trempé, mais ses cheveux ruisselaient encore de grosses gouttes. Elle sécha ses mèches d'un coup de baguette et, dans un silence pesant, l'invita d'un signe de tête à entrer. Elle referma soigneusement derrière lui alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Adossée contre la porte, elle contempla ses chaussettes reprisées, n'osant le regarder en face. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir envoyé valser ses chaussures en rentrant.

— Je suis désolée de… d'être partie comme cela, s'excusa-t-elle pour briser la glace.

Elle releva les yeux. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il la dévisageait, le menton au creux de ses mains. Il ouvrit la bouche, parut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Parfois, tu es encore un mystère à mes yeux. Je me demande si je pourrai véritablement te comprendre un jour.

Luna posa une main sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Il ne lui offrit qu'un sourire triste.

— Tu ne veux plus me voir ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

— Non !

— Alors pourquoi m'avoir abandonné comme cela ?

— Je ne… Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était… D'un coup, j'ai eu la sensation d'étouffer. J'avais besoin d'air.

— Tu aurais pu le dire. Sortir dans la rue, simplement. Mais tu m'as laissé tout seul là-bas tu as _transplané_ sans me dire quoi que ce soit, enfin, Luna !

— Je…

Elle se tut. Elle n'avait rien à lui répondre.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

— C'est ce que…

Il se coupa et mordit sa lèvre. Il se leva dans un bond, lui tourna le dos, porta ses mains à sa tête comme pour s'arracher les cheveux.

— C'est ce que je t'ai dit, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule sans se retourner.

Luna resta muette. Il porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

— Je suppose que c'est une réponse… on ne peut plus claire.

— Non, Rolf, ce n'est pas…

— Pourtant, tu paraissais toujours d'accord pour… Que l'on vive ensemble. Tu l'as dit. Luna, je t'en conjure, supplia-t-il en tombant à genoux face à elle, explique-moi.

Il serra les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme entre les siennes. Luna entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son amant, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était à la fois son roc et la tempête nouvelle qui l'agitait.

— Je veux… Je _veux_ vivre avec toi, oui. C'est simplement… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ce sentiment, bafouilla-t-elle, confuse.

— Prends le temps, trouve tes mots. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en embrassant le dos de sa main.

— J'ai peur. Je crois.

Un soulagement en demi-teinte passa sur le visage de Rolf. Il se releva et se rassit à ses côtés, puis la prit dans ses bras. Luna se laissa aller contre lui. Elle s'étonna de la force des battements qui résonnait contre sa poitrine.

— C'est normal, d'avoir peur.

— Ce n'est pas… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Pour réfléchir à tout cela.

— Comment ça ?

— Avant de te donner… Une réponse définitive. Il faut que… J'ai besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête, dans ma vie.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, murmura-t-elle dans une infinie tristesse. Simplement de me faire confiance.

Il paraissait à la fois effrayé et désarçonné par cette perspective. Mais il ne chercha pas à argumenter. Les sourcils froncés, il la serra plus fort contre lui afin qu'elle ne puisse apercevoir les doutes qui se peignaient sur son visage. Elle était unique, sa Luna. Il avait appris à ne pas chercher à la ranger dans une case. Ses singularités étaient ce qui l'avait fait chavirer de prime abord, et il savait que, parfois, il ne pouvait pas la comprendre, si frustrant que cela puisse être.

— Du temps, alors. Il te faut du temps.

— Oui… Oui, souffla-t-elle. Juste quelques jours.

— Tu veux être seule, c'est cela ?

— Je vais rester chez mon père. Pour mieux te retrouver ensuite. Ce ne sera que quelques jours, promit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Rolf la serra encore quelques instants contre lui avant de relâcher son étreinte à contrecœur. Plus il tarderait, plus cela serait difficile.

— Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser.

— Rolf, je…

— Tu n'as pas à te justifier, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire malgré la peine qui pesait sur ses épaules. Pas avec moi.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme y répondit et passa ses doigts fébriles le long de son cou, mais il s'arracha à ses mains, la salua d'un signe de tête, et disparut dans l'escalier.

Il avait accédé à sa requête, comme il le faisait toujours. Malgré cela, Luna ne se sentait pas réellement mieux qu'avant sa visite.

Luna ne sut pas si elle s'était endormie par épuisement à force de pleurer, ou si elle s'était simplement laissée porter par un demi-sommeil en réfléchissant trop longuement, les yeux fermés. Toujours fut-il que lorsque son père ouvrit timidement la porte de sa chambre pour lui proposer de descendre souper, il la tira d'un vague état de léthargie.

— Je ne te dérange pas, ma chérie ?

— Non, non, entre.

Elle s'adossa contre la tête de lit et frotta ses yeux gonflés. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle se demanda combien de temps elle s'était assoupie. À l'horizon, le soleil d'août déclinait derrière les montagnes, baignant les collines d'une lueur orangée.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Presque neuf heures. Je m'inquiétais que tu ne descendes pas, je venais te proposer de passer à table.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, papa.

Il n'insista pas, et la prit simplement dans ses bras.

— Est-ce Rolf qui te cause du souci ?

Il n'avait jamais rien eu redire sur le garçon, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le tenir à l'œil. Jamais il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à sa fille.

— Non, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans cet état ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de se blottir dans ses bras. Elle paraissait réfléchir. Xenophilius grimaça. Il détestait par-dessus tout se sentir impuissant face aux chagrins de sa fille. Il se souvenait amèrement d'à quel point il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider à panser les profondes blessures laissée par la guerre. Il ne se pardonnait toujours pas qu'elle ait eu à s'enfuir aux quatre coins du monde pour enfin aller mieux. Loin du passé, mais aussi loin de lui.

Et, plus que tout, il désespérait de la voir à nouveau disparaître, alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver.

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ma chérie.

— Bien sûr, papa. Mais je ne m'explique pas tout cela à moi-même.

Luna prit une profonde inspiration, et, pleine de courage, elle lui fit face.

— Rolf m'a demandée en mariage.

— N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? demanda son père, confus et précautionneux.

— À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Cela m'effraie.

— C'est normal d'avoir peur, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en faisant écho aux mots de Rolf.

— Je le sais bien, mais cela dépasse… Je ne veux pas être prise au piège, je veux… J'ai besoin de liberté, de… Me marier, c'est avoir une attache. Un point fixe. Et je… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

— Je suis une attache, moi aussi, marmonna-t-il.

— C'est différent, papa… Ou que j'aille, peu importe la durée de mes voyages, tu… Il n'a jamais été question de vivre toute ma vie à tes côtés. Tu ne m'empêches pas d'aller et venir comme il me plait.

— Crois-tu que Rolf agirait de la sorte ?

— Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas.

Ses yeux se perdit dans le bleu du ciel qui s'y reflétait. Elle avait du mal à considérer Rolf comme une entrave. Non, elle ne le voyait définitivement pas agir de la sorte, pour reprendre les termes de son père. Malgré tout, une peur sourde, viscérale, continuait de lui tordre l'estomac, lui coupant tout appétit.

— Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela.

_Seule_. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais son père avait appris à lire dans ses yeux mieux que quiconque. Comme souvent, il déplora la disparition tragique de sa mère. Il n'était rien que Luna n'aurait pas confié à Pandora. Quand cette dernière les avait quittés, la fillette s'était quelque peu renfermée, malgré sa nature franche et honnête.

— Je te laisse, alors. Je te garde un peu de soupe de Boullu, si jamais tu as faim.

— Merci beaucoup, papa.

De nouveau seule, Luna porta son regard sur sa table de chevet. Le portrait de sa mère n'y était plus. Elle souvenait de l'avoir pris dans ses bras avant de sombrer dans ceux de Morphée. Elle chercha tout autour de son lit, et le retrouva, face contre terre. Il avait dû chuter durant sa sieste.

— Pardon, maman, s'excusa-t-elle en le ramassant.

La douce Pandora lui sourit, et Luna caressa le cadre du bout de son index. Sa mère ne parlait pas, comme certains portraits de Poudlard. Les potions qui offraient ce genre de propriétés étaient hors de prix et difficiles à mettre en œuvre. Et surtout, il fallait les utiliser dans un laps de temps précis. Il était trop tard pour récupérer le doux son de sa voix.

Souvent, Luna le regrettait. En cet instant tout particulièrement.

— Ce que j'aimerais avoir tes conseils, maman, chuchota-t-elle.

Elles étaient si semblables. Sa mère était une aventurière, un _esprit libre_, comme elle le disait parfois. Pourtant, elle avait fondé une famille, elle l'avait élevée, sans jamais sembler emprisonnée dans son quotidien de mère.

Luna farfouilla dans ses tiroirs, et en sortir une boîte au fermoir doré gravé de mots indéchiffrables. Elle l'entrouvrit délicatement, et en sortit un médaillon d'argent noirci par le temps, frappé un « P » majestueux. À l'intérieur, une photo d'eux trois. Il avait appartenu à sa mère. Si seulement elle avait pu lui parler de ses doutes. Sa mère avait toujours été sa meilleure confidente, sa conseillère la plus avisée.

Elle mit le bijou autour de son cou, et se laissa retomber une ultime fois sur le lit, alors qu'une idée commençait à germer en elle.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen.


	3. Chapitre II – Eostre et Ostara

**Chapitre II – Eostre et Ostara**

Encore merci à **Titou Douh** pour sa review

* * *

Assise sur le plancher de sa chambre, un livre sur ses genoux, Luna fit rapidement l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait préparé. Elle vérifia pour la énième fois le matériel nécessaire l'exécution du sortilège, en suivant du bout des doigts les lignes tracées d'une main malhabile dans le vieux grimoire. Tout était là. Elle releva la tête, et fut éblouie par le soleil brûlant d'été qui brillait haut dans le ciel, en ce milieu d'après-midi. Elle hésita un instant et se leva pour tirer les rideaux. La pièce s'assombrit, conférant à la petite chambre une drôle d'ambiance, tamisée et mystérieuse.

Luna avait hérité de sa mère son goût pour les expérimentations et la vieille magie. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais véritablement franchi le pas de réaliser les divers enchantements qu'elle pouvait retrouver dans les antiques manuscrits qu'elle avait hérités d'elle, elle avait toujours admiré ses recherches et ses inscriptions mystérieuses. Utiliser les travaux de sa mère était une étape qu'elle avait toujours voulu entreprendre.

Mais, alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le point de faire le grand saut, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses interrogations de revenir la torturer.

Elle ne craignait de subir le même destin funeste de sa mère. Elle était davantage angoissée par le fait de pousser trop loin les limites de la magie les limites de la nature.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, elle se balançait presque imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière. Les lattes de bois grinçaient sous la pression de ses pieds. L'expérience était dangereuse, elle le savait mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Pourtant, une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout cela trop audacieux.

Invoquer les morts était une pratique qui s'approchait un peu trop de la nécromancie à son goût.

Elle se répéta pour la centième fois que ce n'était pas si grave. Elle ne tentait pas de ramener sa mère à la vie. Elle désirait simplement lui parler. Rien que quelques minutes. Une conversation pour rattraper le temps perdu, pour se confier à la seule qui l'ait jamais véritablement comprise. La seule qui puisse répondre aux interrogations qui la taraudaient.

Luna ferma les yeux, secoua la tête pour chasser les Joncheruines qui embrouillaient ses pensées, et s'agenouilla face à l'étrange autel qu'elle s'était constitué. Elle avait pris soin d'allumer l'encens de sauge et de jasmin un peu plus tôt, et une épaisse fumée grisâtre opacifiait la pièce. Elle fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur. L'odeur était particulièrement forte, et lui montait à la tête.

Elle se concentra. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma les bougies vertes et jaunes gravées de motifs et de runes complexes qu'elle déchiffrait à peine. Suivant les annotations notées de l'écriture délicate de sa mère, elle ajouta quelques branches de tilleul dans la potion qu'elle avait décoctée durant la matinée. Le mélange sombre, couleur de mélasse, frémit puis se gonfla de grosses bulles qui éclataient à sa surface.

Une mèche s'échappa du chignon de la jeune femme et tomba sur son front, plissé par la concentration. Elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Sans perdre une seconde, elle trempa le médaillon dans le mélange épais, et le passa au-dessus des flammes. Enfin, elle le posa au centre de son autel de fortune, et l'ouvrit, révélant la photographie. Son cœur se pinça lorsque son regard s'attarda sur leurs visages souriants.

_Concentre-toi_, s'intima-t-elle.

Elle attrapa les parchemins qui gisaient à ses côtés, tâchant certaines feuilles de ses doigts encore imprégnés de la potion poisseuse. Elle les leva à hauteur de ses yeux, et hésita un dernier instant avant de prononcer l'invocation avec le plus de conviction dont elle était capable.

— Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, accédez à ma requête si vous m'en pensez digne.

Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, en toute humilité, je vous demande,

De ramener un instant ma mère, Pandora Smeets Lovegood,

Afin d'obtenir les réponses aux questions que je n'ai jamais pu lui poser.

Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, mon cœur est pur, et mes intentions nobles,

Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, accédez à ma requête si vous m'en pensez digne.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit dans un claquement brusque. Dehors, le vent s'était levé à une intensité qu'on ne lui connaissait usuellement pas, dans ce petit coin tranquille d'Angleterre. De gros nuages d'orage masquaient le ciel, d'un bleu d'azur quelques minutes auparavant. Les yeux de Luna allèrent de l'ouverture aux parchemins, et inversement. Rien dans les notes de sa mère ne suggéraient que l'enchantement puisse entraîner une quelconque perturbation atmosphérique.

Elle avait la désagréable sensation que les éléments, tout autour d'elle, lui conseillaient de rebrousser chemin. Mais il en était hors de question. Maintenant qu'elle s'était engagée à performer le sortilège, elle irait jusqu'au bout.

Faisant fi des bourrasques qui faisaient trembler les meubles de sa chambre, elle répéta la formule avec application.

— Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, accédez à ma requête si vous m'en pensez digne.

Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, en toute humilité, je vous demande,

De ramener un instant ma mère, Pandora Smeets Lovegood,

Afin d'obtenir les réponses aux questions que je n'ai jamais pu lui poser.

Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, mon cœur est pur, et mes intentions nobles,

Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, accédez à ma requête si vous m'en pensez digne.

La tempête s'intensifiait, et elle se sentait ballottée au gré des rafales. Mais elle ne faiblirait pas. Le médaillon, face à elle, brillait d'une étrange lueur violacée. Elle y était presque.

— Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, accédez à ma requête si vous m'en pensez digne.

Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, en toute humilité, je vous demande,

De ramener un instant ma mère, Pandora Smeets Lovegood,

Afin d'obtenir les réponses aux questions que je n'ai jamais pu lui poser.

Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, mon cœur est pur, et – _NON !_

Elle se jeta un avant. Le bijou de sa mère s'était mis à trembler alors qu'elle prononçait ses dernières paroles, et un souffle plus puissant que les autres avait menacé de l'emporter. Elle le plaqua contre l'autel. Il dégageait une chaleur qui brûla la pulpe de ses doigts.

— Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, mon cœur est pur, et mes intentions nobles,

Esprits d'Éostre et d'Ostara, accédez à ma requête si vous m'en pensez digne.

Elle déclama la fin de l'incantation à toute vitesse. Tout son corps tremblait, et les éléments qui se déchaînaient contre elle n'en étaient pas les seuls responsables. Elle était terrifiée. Au loin, un éclair zébra le ciel.

Luna eut envie de crier. Elle était totalement désorientée : aveuglée par la fumée, assourdie par les hurlements du vent, les paumes consumées par le bijou incandescent, tout son corps malmené par la tempête. Elle ferma les yeux, et se sentit soulevée par la force du tourbillon. Elle perdit ses derniers repères, alors que ses pieds quittaient le sol malgré elle. Il n'y avait plus que la lueur faible que produisait le médaillon, et tout s'obscurcit autour d'elle.

Alors elle cria. Elle s'époumona, étouffée par le cyclone qui l'ébranlait sans qu'elle ne sache plus où se trouvait le plancher ni le plafond. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir ou mourir, peut-être. Dans un profond regret, elle pleura à l'idée qu'elle allait finalement rejoindre sa mère, mais que cela impliquait de quitter toutes les autres personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Sans qu'elle ne sache ce qui s'était passé, elle se sentit soudain choir telle un poids mort. Elle heurta durement le sol, et accrocha ses doigts à la glaise meuble. Essoufflée, elle reprit son souffle, immobile, face contre terre. Le nez pressé entre quelques brins d'herbes éparses, elle eut un long rire de soulagement.

Elle était en vie.

Elle se releva doucement, et porta une main à ses yeux, aveuglée par la lumière. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, et se demanda si elle allait vomir. Encore étourdie, elle resta assise quelques minutes en essayant de comprendre où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Nul doute qu'elle avait quitté le confort et la sûreté de sa chambre. Mais où pouvait-elle donc bien être arrivée ?

Sa confusion ne parvint pas à masquer le chagrin grandissant qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle était seule. Sa mère n'était pas revenue. N'était-elle donc pas digne de la revoir ? Était-ce son interaction avec le bijou qui avait perturbé le déroulement de l'enchantement ? Elle adressa un regard triste au médaillon, au creux de sa main gauche, qui avait retrouvé sa couleur habituelle.

Elle avait échoué.

Elle entreprit de se repérer afin de penser à autre chose.

Elle se trouvait au bout d'un chemin, à la limite entre un village et une forêt. En remontant la rue, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître l'endroit. Il lui paraissait familier, pourtant, elle était bien incapable de se situer. Les façades, avenantes, paraissaient lui sourire avec une certaine ironie.

Elle se perdit dans le dédale des petites allées, et se trouva sur une sorte de place. Face à elle, un pub qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Ses yeux remontèrent vers l'enseigne, cherchant une confirmation.

Les Trois Balais.

Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant. L'endroit avait bien changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds. Tout paraissait plus… _ancien_. Se pouvait-il que le petit village ait vieilli si vite ? Une vague de mélancolie l'étreignit. Elle se dit qu'un petit remontant ne lui ferait pas de mal, après de pareilles mésaventures.

Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de métal usée par le temps, son attention fut attirée par la une du journal, placardée sur la porte.

_La disparition de Janus Thickey inquiète les autorités, le Ministère impuissant face au groupuscule de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils, car le nom lui était familier, sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi. Son regard glissa vers la date, et elle crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

_30 août 1973._

Ses yeux sautèrent sur les autres avis placardés sur la porte. Tous dataient de la même année. Quelqu'un devait s'être amusé à jouer un tour à la pauvre Rosmerta. Pourtant, le parchemin était frais, comme imprimé le jour même.

Impossible. Elle refusait d'y croire.

Elle poussa le panneau, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Les clients étaient attablés par petits groupes, et les conversations allaient bon train. Luna titubait, étourdie, comme si elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête. C'était en quelque sorte le cas. Elle se traîna jusqu'au comptoir en s'appuyant sur les chaises et les tables le long du chemin, et s'accouda au bar. Quand ses avant-bras s'appuyèrent sur la surface froide en verre poli, elle eut la sensation de se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, chassant une migraine qui pointait dans la partie gauche de son crâne.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Elle releva la tête, et reconnut immédiatement la femme qui lui faisait face. Ses grosses boucles blondes relevées sur le sommet de son crâne, son sourire bienveillant, sa silhouette généreuse. Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Madame Rosmerta.

Luna dut se maîtriser de son mieux pour ne pas sombrer en sanglots. Le front de la barmaid était résolument vierge de toute ride, et les petites pattes qu'elle lui connaissait autour des yeux avaient disparues. Elle paraissait avoir rajeuni de trente ans.

— Vous êtes toute pâle, vous aller bien, miss ?

— Oui, éluda Luna avec difficulté. Juste un jus de groseille, s'il… S'il vous plaît. Et le numéro de la Gazette d'aujourd'hui, s'il vous en reste.

La serveuse opina du chef, et lui ramena ce qu'elle avait demandé. Luna fouilla au fond de sa poche, et se remercia intérieurement de garder toujours un peu de monnaie sur elle, juste au cas où. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'elle détaillait la première page du journal. La même que celle qu'elle avait trouvée affichée à l'entrée.

On y parlait de la disparition d'un sorcier, dont on présumait qu'il avait été attaqué par un Moremplis. Comme le faisait remarquer le reporter, la créature aurait tout aussi bien pu être manipulée par un des adeptes de magie noire qu'arrêtait de plus en plus fréquemment le Ministère ceux qui se faisaient nommer les _Mangemorts_.

Luna tenta de boire une gorgée de son jus, mais à nouveau, elle fut sur le point de vomir, et reposa le verre qui claqua sur le comptoir. Elle se laissa tomber sur un des hauts tabourets alors qu'elle relisait la date, encore et encore.

30 août 1973. Elle avait voyagé trente ans dans le passé, jour pour jour.

Elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses jambes tremblaient, comme si son corps se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, effarée. Ses yeux arrondis d'horreur se remplissaient de larmes.

En août 1973, sa mère se préparait à rentrer à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année d'étude. Et l'enchantement l'avait envoyée à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était en rien ce qu'elle avait demandé, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher un lien, une logique, derrière cette situation abracadabrantesque et désespérante.

Elle souffla profondément, comme pour chasser toutes ses ondes négatives. Elle refusait de se laisser aller à sa détresse. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une impasse, l'image de sa mère brilla dans son esprit, rassurante.

Elle allait s'en sortir. Elle allait trouver une solution pour rentrer chez elle, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais si elle avait pu faire le voyage dans un sens, elle pourrait le faire dans l'autre. Elle tenta de s'en persuader. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le médaillon. Restait à découvrir pourquoi l'enchantement l'avait transportée trente ans plus tôt. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir exécuté correctement, pourtant.

Elle parvint finalement à boire quelques gorgées de son jus sans que cela ne lui pèse trop sur l'estomac, et ce fut comme si son esprit se rafraîchissait.

Alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder au hasard, se remettant lentement du choc, une voix qu'elle reconnut dès les premières syllabes lui parvint parmi le brouhaha des conversation indistinctes.

— Qu'en avez-vous pensé, Silvanus ?

Luna se redressa sur sa chaise alors qu'un frisson hérissait les poils de ses avant-bras. Elle se retourna discrètement. Derrière elles, deux hommes se faisaient face, une chaise vide à leurs côtés. L'un avait la moitié du crâne enveloppée dans un bandage de couleur douteuse, et une jambe de bois jusqu'à l'un de ses genoux. La partie découverte de son visage affichait une mine dépitée. L'homme qui l'avait questionné, Luna l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore.


	4. Chapitre III – Le professeur de SCM

**Chapitre III – Le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques**

Merci de nouveau à **Titou Douh** pour ses reviews !

* * *

L'homme au visage amoché parut désespéré. Ses gros yeux ronds exorbités, Luna dévisageait les deux comparses en peinant à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

— Je ne sais que dire, Albus. Les connaissances ne manquent pas, certes, cependant… Je ne pense pas que cette Miss Bermill soit la plus pédagogue de nos candidats. Et elle manque de _passion_ pour les créatures magiques, son approche est bien trop… Théorique.

— Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Mais il va bien falloir vous trouver un remplaçant, vous ne pouvez décemment pas enseigner dans cet état.

— La rentrée est dans deux jours.

— Je sais bien, Silvanus.

Dumbledore soupira. Luna le dévisagea du coin de l'œil. Sa barbe était plus courte que celle avec laquelle elle l'avait connu. Ses mèches étaient déjà grises, bien qu'on aperçoive encore çà et là quelques reflets roussâtres.

— La plupart de ces jeunes manquent cruellement d'expérience, se plaignit ledit Silvanus après quelques instants d'un silence pesant. Ce ne sont que des têtes brûlées en recherche de sensations, des explorateurs ratés.

— Étiez-vous si différent, à leur âge ? demanda Dumbledore avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

— Peut-être moins que ce que j'aime imaginer. Mais j'avais tout de même un solide bagage avant de me présenter au poste de professeur. J'ai voyagé avec Newt Scamander, Albus.

Le sang de Luna ne fit qu'un tour, et sans même qu'elle n'y ait réfléchi, elle se leva de sa chaise. On ne lui avait jamais enseigné qu'il était malvenu d'espionner les conversations : au contraire, son père lui avait toujours dit qu'elles regorgeaient d'opportunités. Et une occasion parfaite lui tendait les bras.

Les pièces s'emboîtaient dans sa tête. Silvanus – le nom lui revint en mémoire. Il s'agissait sans doute du fameux professeur Brûlopot, qui avait enseigné durant des années les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard, jusqu'à prendre sa retraite après y avoir laissé la plupart de ses membres. Et au jugé de son corps à demi momifié et de la discussion qu'il entretenait avec Dumbledore, ses excentricités le poussait à chercher un remplaçant le temps de se remettre de ses blessures.

Plus qu'une chance, c'était une véritable aubaine pour elle.

— Messieurs, permettez-moi de me joindre à vous. Je n'avais pas pour intention de vous épier, mais votre conversation m'est parvenue, et il me semble y entendre une opportunité pour vous comme pour moi.

Brûlopot la dévisagea de son unique œil valide. Dumbledore leva un sourcil, intrigué, et lui fit signe de la main de s'asseoir sur la chaise libre.

— Luna… Likewell, se présenta-t-elle en leur tendant la main. Je suis Magizoologue de formation. Il me semble avoir compris vous recherchiez un remplaçant au poste de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

— Magizoologue, voyez-vous cela, la coupa Brûlopot. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc à Pré-au-Lard, miss Likewell ?

— L'annonce dans la Gazette, j'imagine.

Luna remercia silencieusement Dumbledore qui, par ses suppositions, venait de lui retirer une belle aiguille du pied.

— Tout à fait.

— Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener à une pareille reconversion professionnelle ?

— J'ai voyagé autour du monde plusieurs années, et découvert de vraies merveilles. Je rêve toujours de ces voyages et de pourchasser les mystères que les créatures fantastiques ont à nous présenter, mais je pense qu'il est peut-être temps pour moi d'essayer d'avoir un premier pied à terre, mentit-elle. J'ai toujours vécu sans attaches, et je commence à me sentir… Presque solitaire. Je me suis dit que transmettre ma passion aux nouvelles générations de sorciers serait merveilleux. Il y a tant de choses qu'ils ignorent encore, et qu'il leur reste à découvrir… Cette matière est des plus importantes, pour ouvrir leur esprit et leur donner conscience de la richesse du monde qui les entoure. Cette occasion de leur enseigner comment prendre soin des autres formes de vie avec lesquelles nous partageons notre magie serait un bonheur pour moi.

Les deux hommes étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Derrière ses pansements, Brûlopot était médusé. La jeune femme parlait avec une telle passion qu'il se revoyait véritablement en elle, au même âge. Quand elle acheva sa tirade, il se redressa pour se redonner une contenance. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder des réserves, comme face à n'importe quel candidat. Il chérissait son poste comme la prunelle de ses yeux – une des rares parties de son corps à être encore intacte – et ne comptait pas laisser ses élèves entre les mains de n'importe qui.

— Vous semblez effectivement très passionnée, miss. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous permet donc de croire que vous saurez vous occuper correctement de nos élèves ? Que vous saurez leur _transmettre votre passion_, comme vous dites.

— Il s'agit par excellence d'une matière qui a toutes les chances de les intéresser. Je pense que l'important est de mettre en pratique leurs connaissances, et ce, dès la troisième année.

Elle se souvenait encore de ses premiers cours en la matière, enseigné par le passionné Hagrid. Si nombre de ses camarades avaient critiqué leur professeur pour sa tendance à les mettre en danger, il fallait avouer qu'il leur avait fait découvrir dès leurs premiers cours ce que signifiait le fait de prendre soin des créatures magiques.

Hagrid n'était sûrement pas le plus brillant des professeurs. Ses cours étaient souvent brouillons, pas toujours les mieux organisés, et manquaient de support théorique. Mais ils lui avaient permis de redécouvrir sa passion pour les animaux fantastiques.

— Mettre en pratique leurs connaissances ?

— J'axerai le début de mon cours sur de la théorie pour les y préparer, puis je compte bien leur faire découvrir lesdites créatures en chair et en os.

— Voyez-vous cela.

— Ils ne peuvent apprendre à prendre soin de créatures qu'ils nous jamais vues, observa-t-elle.

— Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord, admit Brûlopot.

Elle ne répliqua pas, afin de leur laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais elle était sûre d'elle. On pouvait lui reprocher bien des choses, mais on lui avait toujours dit qu'elle savait briller par sa fièvre pour défendre ce qu'elle aimait.

Et une part d'elle lui soufflait que si son enchantement l'avait envoyée à cette époque précise, dans ce lieu particulier, à cette exacte date, ce devait être pour une raison. En matière de magie, elle ne croyait pas au hasard.

Elle ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance.

— Si vous avez besoin de davantage d'informations, n'hésitez pas, je suis disposée à répondre à toutes vos questions, prétendit Luna.

Elle était si emballée qu'elle en oubliait presque qu'elle se trouvait sur un terrain dangereux. Soudainement, elle eut envie de tout avouer à Dumbledore, de lui demander son aide, de le supplier de la laisser passer quelques instants en compagnie de sa mère. Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne chose à faire. Si le directeur de Poudlard inspirait la confiance de tous, elle savait combien les voyages temporaux étaient tabous dans le monde magique.

— Vous êtes bien motivée, miss.

— En effet. Et je pense qu'il s'agit là d'un des critères les plus importants, quand il s'agit de transmettre sa passion à nos jeunes sorciers.

— De bien belles paroles. Veuillez-vous nous laisser un instant ?

Brûlopot tenta malencontreusement de se lever. Le moindre mouvement paraissait lui causer une douleur innommable, et Luna bondit de sa chaise.

— Je voulais justement prendre un peu l'air. Ne vous dérangez pas, voyons. Vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment en état.

Elle regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans s'encombrer de filtres. L'œil valide du professeur lui jeta un regard noir mais il s'abstint de protester. Dumbledore regardait ses deux interlocuteurs avec un amusement à peine dissimulé.

Luna se fraya un chemin entre les tables et sortit, son jus de groseille toujours à la main. Ses doigts libres, distraits, jouaient avec ses mèches. Les rues étaient désertes, elle se demandait bien de quel jour de la semaine il pouvait s'agir. Il lui semblait avoir lu jeudi sur la une de la Gazette, mais elle n'était plus si sûre.

C'était sans grande importance, malgré tout. Mais se raccrocher à ce genre de petits détails lui permettaient de ne pas songer aux plus importants problèmes qui la menaçaient tel des nuages d'orage. Pourquoi se soucier de l'année, si on ne savait même pas le jour de la semaine ?

Sentant un regard posé sur elle, elle se retourna. À travers les carreaux dépolis par le soleil brûlant, Dumbledore lui fit signe d'un hochement de tête de les rejoindre. Ils n'avaient donc pas été longs à se décider. Elle espérait que cela soit de bon augure.

En apnée, elle remonta la petite allée de tables. Elle titubait presque. Elle crispa une main sur le dossier de la chaise laissée vide pour s'équilibrer. Les deux hommes ne lui firent pas la torture de maintenir le suspens.

— C'est entendu, déclara abruptement Brûlopot d'une voix rocailleuse, vous me remplacerez jusqu'à ce que… Le temps que je me remette de mes mésaventures.

Luna cligna des paupières. Elle resta un instant la bouche ouverte, les yeux arrondis de surprise. Elle ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement assise, et sourit poliment en tentant à grand peine de masquer la joie débordante qui montait en elle.

— C'est un plaisir. Je vous remercie, professeur. Je ne vous décevrai pas, promit-elle en s'adressant aux deux sorciers en les regardant l'un puis l'autre dans les yeux.

— Nous n'en doutons pas, miss Likewell.

Son expression se crispa lorsque Dumbledore prononça ce stupide pseudonyme qu'elle avait dû s'inventer dans la panique, mais elle lui sourit de plus belle. Elle s'y ferait. Elle n'aurait pas à l'utiliser trop longtemps, espérait-elle sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

— Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à emballer mes affaires afin de laisser son bureau à miss Likewell, bougonna Brûlopot.

— Il va se faire tard, nous devrions effectivement y aller, Sylvanus. Vous pourrez vous présenter au château dès demain matin, ajouta le directeur à l'intention de Luna. Dès que vous serez disponible. Nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous installer, et de vous faire découvrir le château. Votre nom ne me dit rien, n'avez-vous pas étudié à Poudlard ?

— Non, mentit-elle avec précipitation, effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne cherche sa trace dans de quelconques registres. J'ai grandi dans les livres et le savoir de mes parents. Mais on m'a dit le plus grand bien de votre enseignement.

— Nous nous ferons une joie de vous compter parmi nous. Voyons, Sylvanus, ne voulez-vous pas un peu d'aide ?

Le professeur se levait avec grande difficulté, le visage cramoisi, déformé par la douleur.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il avait craché ses mots avec précipitation entre ses dents serrées, mais aucun n'insista. Les deux professeurs saluèrent en bonne et due forme leur toute nouvelle collègue, et quittèrent le pub après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Rosmerta.

Sur le chemin du château, alors que Brûlopot grommelait contre sa sottise personnelle qui le mettait une fois de plus à l'amende, Dumbledore eut tout le loisir de réfléchir à cette étrange rencontre. C'était une aubaine, car il commençait à désespérer de pouvoir remplir le poste vacant par un personnel compétent. Mais cette jeune femme dégageait quelque chose de particulier. C'était une intuition, une sensation qui lui soufflait qu'elle ne leur disait pas toute la vérité.

Intrigué, il se dit qu'il préférait l'avoir sous ses yeux pour mieux la surveiller que de la laisser vagabonder. Il ne la pensait pas mal intentionnée, mais il émanait d'elle une aura qui lui intimait de prendre ses précautions.

Son gobelet de jus prisonnier de ses doigts crispés, Luna suivit leurs deux silhouettes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'évanouissent dans le coucher de soleil. Les glaçons avaient fondu, et son jus était d'une tiédeur peu gastronomique, mais elle vida la fin de son verre d'un trait. Le sentiment de victoire qui s'était emparée d'elle se dispersait aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Éteinte, elle se demandait si ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre était bien pertinent. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite… Elle peinait encore à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait trente ans dans son passé.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, et de nouveau, l'étau d'une migraine lui enserra le crâne. Elle pressa ses poings contre ses yeux pour tenter de se maîtriser. Il ne servait à rien de ruminer, pas ce soir. Elle n'aurait pas plus de réponses aux questions qui l'assaillaient, cette nuit, et il lui faudrait attendre d'aviser en fonction de la suite des événements. Lorsqu'elle se rendrait au château, elle aurait accès à la bibliothèque, et pourrait se servir de cela pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle négocia une chambre avec Rosmerta, et s'en tira pour un prix plus que correct. Allongée dans un lit inconfortable, elle tenta bien tant que mal d'écrire une lettre à Rolf avec une plume émoussée et du parchemin qu'elle avait dégotés dans la table de chevet, mais l'inspiration ne lui vint pas, et elle enchaîna les ratures jusqu'à brûler toutes les feuilles.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil la fuit, et ni la chaleur écrasante ni l'angoisse de la rentrée n'en étaient responsables. Au creux des ombres, elle se maudit de son audace.

Le destin funeste de sa mère aurait pourtant dû lui enseigner de ne pas s'amuser avec les limites du possible de la magie.

* * *

Surpris des prises de décisions de Luna ? Ou au contraire, vous imaginiez ce genre de revirement de situation ?

Si vous suivez/aimez cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	5. Chapitre IV – Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre IV – Retour à Poudlard**

Merci à Titou Douh pour sa review !

* * *

Des coups frappés à la porte tirèrent Luna d'un sommeil agité dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge. Encore fatiguée après sa courte nuit, elle plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller et garda les yeux fermés encore quelques instants, se réfugiant dans quelques dernières minutes de repos.

Elle avait fait un rêve des plus étranges – et pas des plus agréables. Elle avait parfois du mal à se rappeler des images qui troublaient son sommeil, pourtant, ce cauchemar était inscrit dans les moindres détails au fond de son esprit. Cet enchantement destiné à lui apporter une courte conversation avec sa mère qui tournait mal, cette histoire de voyage dans le temps dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens…

De nouveaux coups, plus secs, résonnèrent, et Luna marmonna quelques mots et ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière du jour qui éclairait la pièce ; elle n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer les volets, trop épuisée par sa journée éprouvante. Une fois sa rétine accommodée à l'ensoleillement, elle se leva et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle quand elle reconnut la chambre louée aux Trois Balais. Non, elle n'était pas en sécurité chez elle, mais bel et bien toujours prisonnière d'une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle ne l'avait pas rêvé ; son cauchemar était réalité.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la porte, vacillante, et ouvrit péniblement le battant.

— Bonjour, miss Likewell. Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim, si vous ne vous leviez pas, expliqua Madame Rosmerta qui la regardait d'un air inquiet, les poings sur les hanches. Et, hum, j'aurai besoin que vous débarrassiez la chambre avant midi. Vous comprenez, demain, c'est la rentrée, et j'ai toujours quelques parents qui veulent être près de… Enfin, vous voyez. Pas que je vous chasse – oh non, loin de moi cette idée, mais après tout, vous devez vous rendre au château aujourd'hui, et…

— Pas de soucis, la coupa Luna.

Rosmerta resta plantée devant elle, la bouche entre ouverte. Elle ne savait pas visiblement pas quoi dire. Elle s'était mise à parler à toute vitesse, et Luna se rendait bien compte qu'elle était terriblement gênée par la situation. La barmaid se reprit après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.

— Très bien, dans ce cas… Je vous prépare quelque chose à manger ? Le temps que vous rangiez vos affaires ?

— Avec plaisir, concéda sa cliente. Rien de compliqué, ne vous embêtez pas.

— Parfait, parfait, parfait. À tout de suite, dans ce cas.

Elle s'éclipsa en bafouillant quelque chose que Luna ne saisit pas puis disparut dans l'escalier. Luna referma derrière elle et se laissa tomber au sol, adossée contre le battant. Elle massa ses temps pour empêcher la migraine de s'installer à nouveau.

Tout lui revenait cruellement en tête, et elle se sentit encore plus désabusée que la veille.

Ses sens encore engourdis, Luna prit une rapide douche et remit ses vêtements de la veille. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait rien emmené avec elle, dans ce voyage inattendu. Elle n'avait que les vêtements sur son dos, quelques piécettes qui traînaient au fond de sa poche, et sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre à Poudlard dépourvue de la moindre valise. Espérant que Rosmerta ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, et métamorphosa l'un des coussins en une malle minuscule, et changea la courtepointe de rechange qui prenait la poussière dans l'armoire ainsi que de vieilles taies d'oreiller en robes acceptables. La métamorphose n'avait jamais été son fort, mais le résultat était plutôt convaincant.

Elle se promit intérieurement de retourner ses biens à l'aubergiste lorsque toute cette affaire serrait réglée. Une fois redescendue au rez-de-chaussée, elle avala ses œufs brouillés en vitesse, répondant d'une voix atone à Rosmerta, qui faisait la conversation pour deux. Elle remercia la maîtresse des lieux pour son accueil chaleureux, et quitta le pub d'un pas hésitant.

Le vague à l'âme, elle marcha le plus lentement possible en direction du château. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé retourner à Poudlard de sitôt, et jamais elle ne se serait figuré de circonstances si abracadabrantesques. Même pour son imagination débordante, c'en était trop.

Son esprit vide se passa de toutes conjectures ou interrogations. Elle était encore trop sous le choc pour raisonner. Quand elle reprit vaguement conscience d'où elle se trouvait, elle faisait face aux grilles imposantes du château. Une nausée lui retourna l'estomac, et elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir englouti si vite son déjeuner, malgré son absence de dîner de la veille.

Perplexe, elle gratta l'arrière de son crâne en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle était supposée signaler sa présence. Elle remonta le long de la palissade, et aperçut un heurtoir sculpté de l'emblème de l'école. Hésitante, elle frappa un coup sec, et le bruit métallique effraya une nuée d'oiseaux qui décollèrent en un battement d'aile. L'objet était probablement enchanté, songea-t-elle sans se poser davantage de questions.

Elle s'assit sur sa malle, et n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant qu'une silhouette familière se détache au loin. Remontant le parc, elle se trouva rapidement face à elle, et Luna eut tout le loisir de détailler les traits tendus du visage du professeur McGonagall. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en un chignon strict, et elle portait une robe légère, imprimée de tartan. La jeune femme sourit à la pensée que même avec trente ans de moins, elle était déjà unique et reconnaissable.

Elle se leva d'un bond. Sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi, le visage contrit de son ancienne professeure la rassurait.

— Bonjour ! Je suis Luna Likewell, peut-être vous a-t-on mentionné mon nom, je remplace le professeur Brûlopot le temps qu'il… retrouve sa santé.

— Miss Likewell, oui, Albus m'a parlé de vous. Nous vous attentions, justement. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue.

Malgré la chaleur de ses propos, elle la toisait d'un air méfiant. Luna se souvint soudain de la mention des Mangemorts dans le journal. Les fidèles de Voldemort commençaient à se multiplier, et elle eut la sensation qu'une pierre lui tombait sur l'estomac. Une fois la guerre terminée, elle avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre ce nom. Ce cauchemar lui paraissait pire chaque fois qu'elle prenait conscience de nouveaux détails.

Malgré tout, le professeur McGonagall parut lui accorder sa confiance. Elle attrapa sa baguette, probablement pour lever temporairement quelques-uns des sortilèges de protection qui faisaient de Poudlard l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Elle fit signe à Luna d'entrer. La jeune femme s'exécuta, et la professeure rétablit ses enchantements.

— Albus m'a informé que vous n'avez pas fait vos études parmi nous, observa-t-elle en s'élançant d'un pas décidé vers le château.

— C'est exact, mentit Luna en lui emboîtant le pas.

— Je vais donc rapidement vous faire faire le tour du château. Poudlard peut parfois surprendre, et les escaliers aiment nous jouer de mauvais tours, mais je suis certaine que vous vous y ferez rapidement.

— Je n'en doute pas.

La visite des lieux se termina dans la salle des professeurs. Luna avait adopté de son mieux l'attitude de quelqu'un qui découvre l'endroit le plus merveilleux du monde, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être attendrie par ce retour entre les murs de l'école où elle avait construit sa vie. Elle se sentait presque à son aise, mais lorsqu'elles franchirent le seuil de la salle où se trouvaient tous ses collègues, une bouffée d'angoisse écrasa de nouveau ses poumons.

Parmi les visages amicaux qui l'entouraient, elle en reconnaissait bien trop.

— Je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu l'occasion de croiser aucun de nos collègues ?

— Non, en effet.

— Laissez-moi donc faire les présentations, proposa McGonagall avec une bienveillance qui déconcerta la jeune fille.

Le professeur Flitwick – _appelez-moi Filius_ – la salua avec sa bonhommie habituelle. Son rajeunissement le faisait paraître un peu moins petit. Pomona Chourave portait son chapeau de travers. Horace Slughorn lui demanda si elle était apparentée à Jorah Likewell, un antique membre de la Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes, ce que Luna nia en bloc, de crainte de mettre sa couverture en péril. Il parut déçu et retourna vanter les progrès de ses élèves favoris au professeur Binns, dont les yeux paraissaient éteints. Luna fut surprise de le voir vivant ; pourtant, il avait déjà une pâleur de mort.

Elle fut rassurée de rencontrer le reste de ses collègues, dont les noms et visages lui étaient totalement inconnus. Submergée par ses émotions, elle n'en retint aucun, hormis celui de Delphia Ogden. La petite sorcière rondouillarde, aux cheveux sombres coupés courts, n'avaient cessé de la dévisager d'un regard qu'elle ne parvenait pas à interpréter. Quand elle lui annonça qu'elle enseignait la divination, la jeune fille fut encore davantage terrifiée par la manière dont elle l'observait.

— Ne vous en faites pas si vous n'avez pas retenu tous les noms, cela viendra. Nous n'avons pas croisé notre concierge ; son nom est Argus Rusard, vous le reconnaîtrez facilement, il rode dans les couloirs avec sa chatte et s'insurge en permanence contre les élèves. Je vous conseille d'aller vous présenter à notre garde-chasse, Rubeus Hagrid, dont la cabane se trouve à la lisière de la forêt.

Luna fronça les sourcils. Si la perspective de retrouver son ami avait un certain charme, elle n'était pas convaincue que cela soit une bonne idée. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait la reconnaître. Mais elle connaissait sa maladresse personnelle, et était effrayée à l'idée de commettre la moindre bourde, ou de prononcer un mot de plus.

— En tant que professeure de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, vous aurez sûrement matière à discuter avec lui, ajouta McGonagall devant l'attitude figée de Luna.

— Bien sûr. Quelle merveilleuse idée !

Son entrain sonnait faux.

— Vous pouvez vous installer dans votre bureau, puis vaquer à vos libres occupations. Si vous avez la moindre question, vous pouvez nous retrouver ici.

— J'ai encore quelques détails à ajuster pour mes cours, et…

— Bien sûr, bien sûr. Le dîner sera servi à sept heures tapantes dans la Grande Salle, ne manquez pas d'être ponctuelle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je serai à l'heure.

Elle salua ses collègues d'un signe de tête, et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Oh, une dernière chose, la retint McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait discuter de quelques dernières commodités. Avez-vous besoin que je vous conduise à son bureau ?

— Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je saurais retrouver le chemin, la rassura la jeune femme entre ses dents serrées.

Luna prit tout son temps pour retourner sur ses pas jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Les tableaux dévisageaient la nouvelle venue qu'elle était, certains chuchotaient sur son passage, d'autres lui souhaitaient la bienvenue. Elle remercia Merlin de n'avoir pas croisé Peeves sur le chemin. Elle sentait que ses nerfs n'auraient pas tenu le coup.

— Mot de passe ?

— Patacitrouille.

La gargouille la laissa passer mais la gratifia d'un regard suspicieux. Luna se demanda si le reste du monde pouvait réellement ressentir qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux, ou si elle se faisait simplement des idées parce qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être découverte.

Elle grimpa lentement les marches. À sa surprise, elle trouva la porte du bureau ouverte. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie de la première fois qu'elle y avait pénétré, lors de sa sixième année, pour y dérober l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. La relique siégeait déjà à sa place, sur son socle.

Confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, ses coudes posés sur son bureau, Dumbledore l'attendait.

— Miss Likewell, bienvenue parmi nous ! Entrez, entrez, ne soyez pas timide.

Luna obtempéra, jetant autour d'elle des regards intrigués. Nombre de choses possédaient la place qu'elle leur avait connue, du temps où Rogue avait substitué à son prédécesseur. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de la disparition de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle mesura combien elle était privilégiée de se trouver en sa présence.

— Vos nouveaux collègues ne vous ont pas trop effrayée ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard espiègle à travers ses verres en demi-lune.

— Pas le moins du monde. Je pense me plaire parmi vous, assura-t-elle.

— Me voilà rassuré.

Il lui expliqua quelques règles sur le fonctionnement de la vie à l'intérieur du château. Luna écouta le tout attentivement, bien qu'elle y soit déjà familière. Après un long laïus de bienvenue, et une parenthèse sur le tyrannique Rusard, il lui remit son emploi du temps et la liste de ses élèves. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître dans l'escalier, il l'apostropha de la même manière que l'avait fait Minerva McGonagall, à peine vingt minutes plus tôt.

— Oh, et, vous devriez aller faire la connaissance de Hagrid. Je suis persuadé que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, promit-elle.

Couchée dans le lit qui serait le sien pour une durée indéterminée, Luna épluchait la liste de ses futurs élèves. Dès le lendemain, ils envahiraient les couloirs encore tranquilles et silencieux du château, et une nouvelle année commenceraient pour eux tous. Une nouvelle vie pour elle.

Les noms qu'elle avait lus l'avaient mise terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait été surprise de découvrir ceux de son père et de sa mère, respectivement dans les classes de cinquième et septième année, mais elle avait réalisé qu'ils avaient été contemporains d'autres personnes dont les noms lui étaient familiers.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Lily Evans et Severus Rogue entraient en troisième année. Sybille Trelawney était d'un an leur aînée. Cette courte liste avait déjà été suffisante pour lui glacer le sang, lui rappelant combien elle n'était pas à sa place en cette année 1973, huit ans avant sa propre naissance. Poursuivant sa lecture, elle avait découvert le nom de plusieurs futurs Mangemorts.

Elle reposa la liasse de parchemins, un goût amer en bouche. Ils étaient encore jeunes, encore plus ou moins innocents. Elle ne pouvait pas les condamner pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commis ; et devrait se comporter comme face à de parfaits étrangers. Cette pensée la désespéra.

Trop troublée pour réussir à trouver le sommeil, elle se dit que le lendemain, elle demanderait à Slughorn une potion de sommeil. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir s'endormir autrement, trop préoccupée à se demander si un jour elle retrouverait un jour les siens, et l'année 2003 qu'elle avait quittée la veille.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre verra (enfin !) la première apparition de Pandora... Alors, pressé.e.s ?


	6. Chapitre V – Pandora Smeets

**Chapitre V – Pandora Smeets**

Un grand merci à **Eliie Evans**, **J** et **Titou Douh** pour leurs reviews !

Après tant de patience, nous voici enfin à la rentrée...

* * *

La journée du premier septembre passa, fugace, sans que Luna ne se sent vraiment vivante. Elle s'enferma à la bibliothèque, non pas pour chercher un moyen de retourner dans son présent, mais pour préparer ses cours. En lisant son emploi du temps, la veille, elle avait réalisé la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise en voulant à tout prix rentrer en contact avec sa mère, le plus vite possible. Ses élèves l'attendraient dès le surlendemain dans le parc de Poudlard, et il lui faudrait avoir un contenu satisfaisant, à la hauteur des promesses qu'elle avait faites à Dumbledore et Brûlopot.

Elle s'était levée avec le soleil, et l'avait suivi du regard dans sa course tout autour du ciel. Quand les coups de six heures résonnèrent, Luna se redressa sur sa chaise et étira ses membres endoloris. Une pile de gros ouvrages, ouverts sur sa table, lui avaient fait office de seule compagnie toute la journée durant. Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués. Dans le silence de la bibliothèque déserte, elle rangea une partie des livres, et emporta l'autre moitié. Elle prit soin de laisser une petite note à Mrs Pince, désirant ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune bibliothécaire.

Ses affaires rangées dans son bureau, elle se précipita dans la Grande Salle, retrouvant ses collègues déjà installés pour le banquet. Il lui sembla si étrange de se faire une place à la table des professeurs ! Son instinct lui soufflait de retrouver la table de Serdaigle.

Les conversations allaient bon train, entre les collègues qui se retrouvaient après deux mois de vacances, et les éclats de rire résonnaient contre les murs de pierre de la Grande Salle. Le nez en l'air, Luna contempla le plafond, qui affichait un ciel d'été étoilé, où s'amoncelaient quelques nuages clairs. On aurait dit de la barbe-à-papa. Elle sourit naïvement, et manqua de rentrer dans la chaise du professeur McGonagall, par inattention. Elle se rattrapa juste à temps en s'accrochant au dossier, et la professeure de Métamorphose la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil. Luna s'excusa précipitamment.

La jeune femme reporta son regard sur la tablée. Trop angoissée par ce qu'elle aurait pu révéler par inadvertance, elle choisit l'une des dernières places libres se situant entre deux professeurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Miss Likewell ! s'exclama immédiatement sa voisine de droite. Nous ne vous avons pas vue de la journée.

Luna sursauta et se tourna vers la voix aux accents chaleureux. Delphia Ogden, qui enseignait la divination, lui souriait.

— Je l'ai passée à la bibliothèque. Il me reste quelques détails à fignoler pour mes premiers cours.

La jeune femme accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire contrit. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, cette femme la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Était-elle véritablement douée d'un don de double vision ? Si tel était le cas, il était à craindre qu'elle ne découvre le pot-aux-roses. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'effrayait tant. Ou peut-être était ses yeux pétillants et malicieux, qui derrière leur air jovial, paraissaient la sonder jusqu'au fond de son âme.

— Que de sérieux ! On reconnaît bien là l'entrain des jeunes professeurs, j'en connais d'autres qui dispensent les mêmes tirades depuis des décennies.

Son regard glissa vers le professeur Binns, et Luna le suivit. Pâle comme un mort, il avait le regard vitreux, fixé sur le fond de la salle, et ne parlait à personne. Le professeur Chourave lui proposa de remplir son verre, et il la regarda, ahuri, comme si elle l'avait tiré d'un profond sommeil.

Delphia et Luna pouffèrent discrètement. Les épaules crispées de la jeune femme se détendirent. Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre la conversation, quand le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de faire silence afin d'accueillir leurs élèves. Une demi-seconde plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient, déversant un flot de jeunes sorciers surexcités de revenir à Poudlard. Les bancs se remplirent, chaque maison plus enthousiaste que l'autre, dans un brouhaha général qui attendri immédiatement Luna.

Une fois les anciens installés, elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher le moindre visage qu'elle puisse connaître que les portes s'ouvraient une seconde fois, pour faire place aux élèves de première année. Le Choixpeau poussa la chansonnette, comme à son habitude, et Luna prit un plaisir enfantin à suivre la répartition. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir brusquement rajeuni. En aparté, l'adorable Delphia Ogden lui glissait des explications sur le déroulement de cette cérémonie inhabituelle, que Luna faisait mine de découvrir.

Une fois le traditionnel discours du directeur passé, ils entamèrent leur repas. Distraite par toutes ces animations, l'esprit de Luna s'était allégé, et elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur naturelle.

— D'où êtes-vous donc originaire ? lui demanda innocemment Delphia. Likewell, voilà un nom plutôt inhabituel.

— Tinworth, répondit précipitamment Luna.

Elle se maudit d'avoir opté, dans son empressement, pour un patronyme si stupide.

— Dans les Cornouailles ?

— Tout à fait.

— Intéressant. Je ne savais qu'une communauté des nôtres était installée à Tinworth.

— Oh, pas vraiment. Il s'agit d'un vieux cottage familial en bord de mer, aux alentours de Tinworth, pour être exact.

Luna se surprit elle-même de la façon dont elle s'était appropriée, pour nourrir son histoire, la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle savait de source sûre qu'à cette époque, elle n'avait pas été habitée. Une pointe de fierté la fit se redresser. Elle bénit intérieurement son imagination qui la tirait de la situation épineuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

L'esprit distrait, elle laissa son regard se promener vaguement entre les tablées d'élèves. Elle ne cherchait aucun visage en particulier, mais elle trouva cependant celui qu'elle attendait depuis l'avant-veille.

Elle n'eut besoin de la comparer à aucune photographie pour la reconnaître immédiatement.

Ses cheveux blond cendré étaient élégamment tirés en arrière, et l'on apercevait quelques boucles qui s'échappaient de son chignon. Le bleu de son uniforme s'accordait à merveille avec celui de ses yeux, dont avait hérité sa fille. Sa silhouette élancée se détachait ; elle dépassait la plupart de ses camarades d'une bonne tête.

Luna laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette dans un tintement sonore, sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle déglutit sa bouchée de purée, mais celle-ci ne passa pas. Elle resta bloquée derrière son sternum, alors qu'une forte nausée menaçait de malmener son estomac. La jeune femme cligna des yeux, toujours submergée par sa vision. Elle était si proche, et pourtant, elle ne lui avait jamais semblé si lointaine.

Pandora Smeets était en pleine discussion avec trois de ses camarades, et ne jeta pas le moindre regard à la table des professeurs. Plus que jamais, Luna eut envie de disparaître.

— Vous vous sentez bien, ma chère ? Vous voilà toute pâle, d'un coup…

La main potelée de Delphia Ogden se posa sur la sienne, la tirant brusquement de sa transe. Effarée, sur le point de vomir, Luna se leva d'un bon.

— Je ne me sens pas bien, je suis désolée, je crois que…

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Minerva McGonagall la dévisagea d'un air perplexe. Incapable d'articuler un mot de plus, Luna se précipita vers une petite porte qui donnait sur une salle adjacente, et s'éclipsa du banquet.

Ses collègues – à l'exception de Cuthbert Binns – se retournèrent tous, intrigués. Delphia Ogden se leva, leur indiquant qu'elle s'occupait de la jeune femme. Mais la professeure de Divination était animée par plus que de la simple compassion.

Depuis l'arrivée de cette nouvelle collègue au château, elle avait ressenti des perturbations qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier clairement, et l'aura qu'elle dégageait était anormale. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et si elle ne savait pas encore ce que cela pouvait exactement être, elle était déterminée à mettre le doigt dessus.

Courbée au-dessus de l'âtre, une main fermement agrippée au manteau de la cheminée, Luna serrait les dents, l'estomac toujours secoué de crampes atroces. La douleur tendait à diminuer, mais une vague sensation de nausée lui pesait toujours sur l'abdomen. Elle ferma les yeux en soufflant profondément par la bouche, sans même se rendre compte que des larmes salées ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

Il allait sérieusement falloir qu'elle réussisse à se maîtriser, si elle ne voulait pas ruiner son identité secrète et risquer d'être dévoilée au grand jour. Elle sentait déjà les regards suspicieux de certains de ses paires – Delphia Ogden, Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore, pour ne pas les nommer – se poser sur elle dès qu'elle avait l'œil tourné. Nul besoin de leur confirmer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle.

Malheureusement, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Trop étourdie par ses émotions, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte se rouvrir derrière elle. En revanche, elle perçut très clairement le grincement sonore qui la referma. Elle grimaça et battit des paupières pour chasser ses pleurs, et tenter de retrouver une contenance. Elle entendait le claquement sévère des talons de sa collègue qui résonnaient sur le sol de marbre, et se rapprochait d'elle avec une lenteur déplaisante. Elle se redressa, jetant sa tête en arrière, et essuya ses cils d'un geste furtif du revers de la main.

En apercevant ses yeux rougis et sa mine éplorée, Delphia Ogden sentit sa méfiance s'évanouir. Un sentiment de culpabilité pressa sa poitrine, et elle eut un regard désolé pour la jeune femme. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement de l'avoir suivie dans le but de l'espionner. Elle lisait sur son visage un accablement si sincère qu'elle mit de côté les présages incohérents que dégageait son aura.

— Miss Likewell, tout va bien ?

Du timbre de sa voix émanait une telle sollicitude que Luna se sentit immédiatement apaisée. Les spasmes qui la secouaient s'amenuisèrent, jusqu'à cesser complètement. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna vers sa collègue, rassurée et méfiante à la foi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner que si l'adorable Delphia l'avait suivie, ce n'était pas uniquement en s'inquiétant de sa santé. Elle voyait dans sa manière de lui faire la conversation qu'elle l'écoutait d'une oreille intéressée, et pas seulement inquiète.

— Oh, ma chère, je suis désolée, prenez donc un mouchoir, je…

— Ça ne fait rien, commença Luna avant d'être de nouveau interrompue par Delphia qui se confondait en excuses.

— Je ne voulais pas vous importuner, simplement, en vous voyant vous éclipser ainsi, je me suis demandé si – j'ai eu peur que vous ne vous sentiez mal, ou bien, que sais-je, que…

— Ça ne fait rien, répéta Luna.

Elle fut elle-même surprise du calme avec lequel elle avait prononcé ces mots. Sa voix avait repris sa douceur et son indolence naturelle, effaçant les sanglots intarissables qui la secouaient quelques secondes auparavant. Elle paraissait transformée, presque une autre femme.

— Je me sens mieux, à présent.

La professeure de Divination fut si troublée par ce changement brusque qu'elle resta un moment la bouche ouverte, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, ou d'aligner une pensée adéquate pour réagir à la situation. Elle se redressa lentement, ferma ses poings sur ses hanches, et finit par adresser un sourire cordial à sa jeune camarade.

— Me voilà donc rassurée.

— Je m'excuse de vous avoir causé une telle frayeur.

Luna ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire affable, mais celui-ci ne trompa ni l'une ni l'autre, tant il sonnait faux. Elle n'était pas encore remise de ses émotions – loin de là – et elle se sentit sur le point de basculer de nouveau, son masque tranquille prêt à se craqueler. Mais elle entrelaça ses doigts dans son dos, et les serra si fort qu'elle en eut mal. Cela lui permettait de continuer à se contenir.

Un silence pesant régna sur la petite salle. Les différents personnages des tableaux affichés au mur ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre, tentant de se faire oublier, comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils essayaient de glaner des ragots qu'ils pourraient raconter à leurs colocataires dans les autres ailes du château.

— Que s'est-il donc passé ? demanda finalement Delphia.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres, et elle avait fini par céder, désireuse d'assouvir son intarissable curiosité. Elle savait pourtant qu'il s'agissait d'un vilain défaut, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait ce besoin de tout savoir. Elle se demandait parfois si sa double vue ne lui était pas venue de cela ; cet intérêt inconvenant pour les histoires du reste du monde.

— Je… Je ne saurais trop comment dire.

Il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Luna ne s'expliquait pas à elle-même cette réaction de panique. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir à son corps de lui avoir fait faux bond. Faire face aux visages de ses anciens professeurs – dont certains étaient _morts_ – était une chose. Mais regarder le visage de sa mère, adolescente, alors que cette dernière l'avait quitté treize années auparavant, en était une autre.

Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cette terreur qui avait submergé tout son être.

Mais cela, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas le révéler à sa collègue. Ses méninges tournaient à toute vitesse pour inventer un mensonge qui puisse être crédible, étant donné la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

— Vous avez pâli d'un coup, et vous sembliez si malade, je…

— Une sorte de malaise, en effet, je le crains, détailla lentement Luna pour se laisser le temps de tisser une fable cohérente. J'ai eu d'un coup ce poids sur l'estomac, et comme une envie de vomir, je me suis sentie…

— Effrayée ?

Le mot était trop juste, et prononcé trop promptement. Luna grimaça. Contrairement à la Trelawney qu'elle avait connu lors de ces études, cette professeure de Divination était véritablement douée d'un don, c'était indéniable.

Elle allait devoir y faire particulièrement attention, si elle ne voulait pas se mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne pouvait se permettre que quiconque ne découvre sa véritable identité ; auquel cas elle serait envoyée pourrir dans une cave du Ministère, renvoyée directement de là d'où elle venait – s'il se trouvait un sorcier capable de percer les mystères de son enchantement – ou pire, enfermée à Azkaban pour violation des règles de la Magie.

Tout cela était hors de question.

— Effrayée, oui, je crois bien. Ce doit être… Ce doit être la rentrée. Je m'étais fait un rêve de poste, et voilà qu'une fois arrivée dedans, je panique ! N'est-ce pas consternant, Mrs Ogden ?

Elle grimaçait intérieurement, horrifiée d'entendre à quel point sa voix sonnait faux. Ce langage guindé ne lui correspondait en rien ; elle jouait un rôle. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer cela.

— Delphia, corrigea-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne. Ne vous flagellez donc pas, Luna. Il est bien normal d'avoir peur de se trouver ainsi jetée dans le grand bain ; alors même que trois jours de cela, vous n'aviez pas encore rencontré notre directeur !

Elle se rapprocha d'elle, et caressa le dos de ses mains de ses doigts potelées. Luna leur trouva une chaleur étonnante et rassurante.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Ils peuvent se donner des airs supérieurs, mais nos élèves sont adorables. Il y en a toujours un ou deux pour tester les limites – sans eux, nous finirions par nous ennuyer ! – mais je suis certaines que vous trouverez rapidement vos marques. Et votre place.

Luna en doutait fort. Sa place, elle le savait, n'était pas ici.

— Vous êtes si gentille de me rassurer ainsi.

— Oh, rien de plus normal. Rappelez-vous que nous sommes tous passés par là ! Même ce cher Albus avec ses airs de vieux sage et sa barbe grisonnante.

La jeune femme eut un sourire espiègle alors qu'elle s'imaginait un jeune Dumbledore, engoncé dans une robe tirée à quatre épingles, terrifié par son premier jour d'enseignement. Cela acheva de calmer son angoisse.

— Vous avez raison. Je crois bien que j'ai réagi de manière disproportionnée.

— Cela arrive, l'essentiel est que vous vous sentiez mieux, maintenant. Que diriez-vous de rejoindre nos amis pour le dessert ? La tarte à la mélasse de Poudlard est renommée dans le monde entier !

— Je vous crois sur parole.

Alors que les deux femmes, bras dessus, bras dessous, se raccompagnaient mutuellement en direction de la Grande Salle, l'une comme l'autre ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde sympathie pour son homologue, entachée par les soupçons et les craintes qu'elle lui évoquait.

Allongée dans la pénombre, repue, Luna saisit la liasse de parchemins désordonnés qui occupait tout l'espace de sa table de nuit. Un sourire vague flottait sur ses lèvres, et elle se sentait plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis que ses pieds avaient quitté le plancher de sa chambre d'enfant. Elle se dit qu'un bon repas pouvait véritablement faire des miracles sur la pire des humeurs.

Une lueur scintillant au bout de sa baguette, elle consulta son emploi du temps. Le premier septembre étant un samedi, elle ne commencerait ses cours que le surlendemain ; il lui restait donc un peu de répit pour se préparer. Elle se dit sans trop d'espoir qu'elle pourrait peut-être commencer à enquêter sur le charme qui l'avait envoyée dans cet endroit où elle se sentait moins à sa place qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été au cours de sa vie. Mais la voix de la raison lui chuchotait qu'il était bien plus probable qu'elle ne bûche encore toute la journée sur d'épais volumes traitant des créatures magiques et des propriétés que chaque jeune sorcier se devait de connaître. Après tout, il était dans son intérêt que ses élèves se passionnent pour son enseignement.

Son ventre se serra de nouveau lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle aurait cours avec la classe de sa mère dès le mardi. Ses heures étaient comptées. Elle était partagée entre son envie débordante de la retrouver, et une angoisse profonde, sourde, viscérale. De toute façon, elle ne la reconnaîtrait pas – comment pouvait-elle bien espérer qu'elle ne lui donne réponse à ses interrogations ? Son raisonnement était futile, et son esprit embrouillé de fatigue cherchait malgré tout une logique dans tout cela.

Elle ne pouvait être arrivée là par hasard.

Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, elle se jura de découvrir le fin de mot de cette histoire. Et lorsque ce serait chose faite, elle retournait au près des siens, et dirait adieu à sa mère pour toujours, sans faire de vague.

Mais en attendant, il n'y avait pas grand mal à profiter de son retour au château.

* * *

Et oui, je suis une vilaine autrice, Luna et Pandora ne se sont toujours pas réellement rencontrées... Mais promis cette fois, ce sera le cas dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Si vous êtes en France et confiné.e.s, et en manque de lecture ou simplement que vous attendez impatiemment la suite, signalez-vous et peut-être que je posterai le prochain chapitre un peu plus tôt !


	7. Chapitre VI – La classe de 7ème année

**Chapitre VI – La classe de septième année**

Merci encore à **Titou Douh** pour sa review !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous changera les idées & vous permettra de vous occuper pendant le confinement ;)

* * *

Le soleil de septembre avait quelque chose d'éblouissant. En automne, il était usuellement plus doux, pourtant, remarqua Luna. Mais cette clarté la mettait de bonne humeur – ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle appréciait tant ses voyages au cœur de la nature sauvage en compagnie de Rolf. Elle aimait vivre au rythme des éléments qui l'entouraient. Cela éveillait en elle une nouvelle forme de magie, indescriptible.

Sa main courbée au-dessus de ses yeux, elle observait au loin la file de ses élèves qui se suivaient, rieurs et souriants. Quelques secondes encore et ils la rejoindraient là où elle avait décrété que les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques se dérouleraient : au sein même du parc. Son prédécesseur en avait souvent fait de même, mais il précédait tous ses cours d'une partie théorique qui se déroulait dans une des anciennes salles de classe du rez-de-chaussée. Luna avait soutenu à ses collègues que, même pour lire les lignes d'un de leurs manuels, les élèves seraient bien mieux à l'extérieur. Il passait le plus clair de leurs journées enfermés entre les murs de pierre du château, et à tout âge, on avait grand besoin de prendre l'air !

Ses yeux sautaient d'un visage à l'autre, et lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les traits épurés de sa mère, elle sentit une ombre passer sur l'optimisme qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas abattre ; elle ne laisserait pas ses angoisses s'emparer d'elle à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas la moindre raison pour que quoi ce soit se passe mal. Les élèves de troisième et quatrième année auxquels elle avait enseigné la veille s'étaient montrés plus qu'enthousiastes et réceptifs. Nul doute que ceux de septième année en ferait de même. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle profita de sa place de choix pour observer les jeunes gens qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Sa mère – _Pandora_, se corrigea-t-elle, elle ne pouvait se permettre qu'un mot de travers lui échappe – était en pleine discussion avec deux jeunes gens dont les visages ne lui disaient rien. Une jeune fille à l'épaisse tignasse brune, coupée court, et un garçon au visage en cœur, un peu pâle. Le trio avançait bras dessus, bras dessous, coude à coude. Luna fouilla dans sa mémoire, épluchant les noms et allures des amis de ses parents qu'elle avait côtoyé, mais elle ne reconnaissait définitivement pas ces ceux-là.

Elle se dit qu'elle en saurait très vite plus. Sa propre curiosité à cet égard la rassura. Elle retrouvait les facettes de son caractère, et cela lui donnait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Les premiers élèves se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, la saluèrent poliment, avec la retenue d'usage lorsque l'on rencontre un nouveau professeur, et elle détacha ses yeux du trio de Serdaigle pour s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants.

La classe de septième année de son cours se composait de deux élèves de Gryffondor, quatre de Poufsouffe, un seul de Serpentard, et le petit trio de Serdaigle que formaient sa mère et ses deux amis. Le petit nombre la rassura. Avec eux, elle aurait sûrement plus de facilité qu'avec les jeunes de troisième année qui avaient encore tout à découvrir. En fin d'études, il ne restait en toute logique que les plus motivés.

— Bienvenue, bienvenue, les accueillit-elle avec sa bonne humeur. Je vous en prie, installez-vous.

Elle leur désigna d'un geste du bras les sièges qu'elle avait accommodé en récupérant de vieilles bricoles qu'elle avait métamorphosés avec plus ou moins de brio. Les assises étaient correctes, les dossiers acceptables, mais certains accoudoirs étaient encore couverts de mousse et certains pieds avaient des racines. Une demoiselle de Poufsouffle glissa à ses camarades qu'elle aimait bien le caractère rupestre de cette classe improvisée, et le sourire de Luna, qui l'entendit, s'agrandit.

Malheureusement, tous ses camarades ne paraissaient pas partager son avis.

— Ce n'est pas parfaitement hygiénique, chuchota l'amie de Pandora à son oreille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une vieille campagne moldue.

— Ne sois pas si stricte, la contredit le garçon. On sait bien à quel point le professeur Brûlopot te manque, mais ne juge donc pas trop vite sa remplaçante, Iphi.

Ladite Iphi haussa les épaules, mais marmonna tout de même un sort de Décrassage avant d'oser s'asseoir.

— Pour commencer, je vous propose de vous présenter, afin de faire plus ample connaissance, dit Luna, quelque peu déstabilisée.

Les jeunes face à elle hochèrent la tête ou haussèrent les épaules, et s'exécutèrent. Les présentations s'enchaînèrent, et elle fit de son mieux pour en retenir le plus possible.

— Cassiopeia Flint, je suis à Serpentard. Une fois mes ASPIC en poche, je vise une carrière au sein de Gringotts, plus précisément dans la filière de…

— John Fergusson, Gyffondor, les créatures magiques me fascinent, et j'aimerais trouver un moyen de faire carrière dans le domaine, même si je ne sais pas encore comment…

— Janet O'Conor, Poufsouffle, j'espère débuter une formation de botanique dès l'an prochain, alors mes connaissances sur le vivant doivent être…

— Bertie Glamer, je suis à Poufsouffle, et je ne… Je ne suis pas encore certaine de mes aspirations, disons, mais je crois que… Enfin, j'aimerais bien, peut-être…

Les différents élèves se succédèrent. Luna fit de son mieux pour être véritablement attentive au court portrait que chacun d'entre eux dressait de lui-même, mais elle ne parvenait à s'empêcher de se tendre de plus en plus à mesure que le tour de parole s'approchait de _Pandora_. Parmi le trio de Serdaigle ce fut _Iphi_ qui prit la parole la première.

— Je m'appelle Iphigenia Foley, déclara-elle en se redressant, sûre d'elle. J'ai toujours su que ma vocation était d'aider les autres, c'est pourquoi l'an prochain, je projette de me lancer dans une carrière au Ministère, département de la Justice Magique.

— Une louable ambition, commenta Luna avec un sourire qui se voulait avenant.

La jeune fille lui renvoya un air contrit, et elle se demanda pourquoi donc elle lui semblait si hostile. Était-ce simplement à cause de cette histoire de chaises moussues ?

— Niall Mac Alastair, se présenta leur ami. Je suis à Serdaigle, et de mon côté, j'aimerais devenir Médicomage.

Luna hocha respectueusement la tête. Il parut plus réceptif que sa camarade. L'estomac noué, la jeune professeure reporta son regard sur l'élève suivante.

— Pandora Smeets, je suis à Serdaigle. J'ai aussi pour projet de faire des études de Médicomagie.

Elle sourit à son voisin, et ils enlacèrent leurs bras en échangeant un regard entendu. Luna fronça les sourcils, prise d'un doute, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. La présentation de sa mère était sommaire, et ne correspondait pas vraiment à la femme qu'elle avait connue. Si elle avait toujours aimé prendre soin des autres, elle se revendiquait comme une aventurière – et sa fille ne l'imaginait pas enfermée entre les murs blancs de Sainte Mangouste.

Elle reporta son attention sur la présentation des deux derniers jeunes, puis se fut à son tour de prendre la parole.

— Très bien, parfait, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Comme le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a dit lors du banquet de rentrée, je suis Miss Likewell, et je me chargerai des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques le temps de la convalescence du professeur Brûlopot.

— Savez-vous quand il reviendra ? demanda avidement Iphigenia.

— Aucune date ne m'a encore été donnée, mais vous serez bien sûr tenus informés dès que nous en saurons plus à ce propos.

Iphigenia se renfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Luna grimaça, un goût amer en bouche, mais poursuivit sans faire cas de l'interruption.

— Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous deviez étudier en premier lieu pour ce cours, votre enseignant ne pas m'a pas fait parvenir son programme. J'ai donc décidé de piocher dans le contenu des évaluations des ASPIC, et pour commencer, je me suis dit que nous pourrions faire une petite révision sur les Sombrals. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Sa question enjouée ne suscita pas tout l'engouement qu'elle avait espéré. La plupart des jeunes face à elle se contentèrent d'acquiescer poliment. Évidemment, se dit-elle, elle ne pouvait pas exiger d'eux le même enthousiasme innocent que celui des élèves de troisième année. Surtout sur un programme de révision. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, mais un nouveau commentaire d'Iphigenia lui parvint alors qu'ils ouvraient leurs livres à la page qu'elle leur indiquait.

— Les Sombrals, génial. On n'aurait pas pu trouver plus _morbide_ pour commencer l'année.

— Arrête de râler, Iphi, l'enjoignit Niall. Je ne sais pas de quel pied tu t'es levée ce matin, mais…

— Ne commence pas à me faire la morale, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

— Calmons-nous tous, intervint Pandora d'une voix calme. Laisse donc sa chance à Miss Likewell, elle m'a l'air au moins aussi passionnée que Brûlopot.

Iphigenia grogna quelque chose mais ne contredit pas son amie. Luna remercia silencieusement Pandora pour ses mots rassurants. Elle sentit son cœur s'alléger, comme si on lui retirait un poids de la poitrine. Ce cours n'était peut-être pas si mal parti, après tout.

Ses élèves suivirent patiemment ses instructions, recopiant diverses informations retrouvées dans leurs manuels, d'autres rapatriées depuis le fond de leur mémoire. Depuis sa place au centre de la petite assemblée, Luna ne pouvait empêcher son regard de glisser inexorablement du côté des jeunes de Serdaigle. Depuis le banquet de rentrée, elle avait presque réussi à faire fi de ses pensées troublantes, presque réussi à vivre dans le moment présent, comme elle l'avait fait toute sa vie durant. Mais être si proche de sa mère – _de Pandora_ – la troublait de nouveau, et elle analysait chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque souffle, comme s'ils avaient pu lui donner la signification de l'ordre de l'univers.

Rien de ce qu'elle ne voyait, pourtant, ne lui paraissait avoir le moindre sens, au-delà du fait que la jeune fille fut une élève studieuse, appliquée, et soucieuse d'aider ses camarades. Elle chuchotait quelques mots à Niall et Iphigenia, comparait leurs notes, reportait son attention sur son parchemin. Rien d'inhabituel, rien de singulier. Elle était d'une banalité qui, au fond d'elle, révoltait presque Luna.

Bertie Glamer l'interpella pour lui poser une question, et arracha sa professeure de ses divagations. Il fallait qu'elle se recentre. Ils étaient en plein cours, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi ; pas dès sa première semaine de classe.

Une fois la moitié du cours passée, Luna leur annonça qu'ils passaient à la pratique. Elle s'était arrangée, par l'intermédiaire de quelques chouettes dociles de la volière, pour que Hagrid lui ramène trois spécimens qui vivaient dans la Forêt Interdite. Par chance – si elle pouvait se permettre de formuler les choses ainsi – leurs flans décharnés portaient quelques égratignures. Elle chargea donc ses élèves, sous sa supervision, de nourrir les bêtes pour obtenir leur confiance, puis de soigner leurs plaies.

Tout ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait imaginé. La plus grande difficulté résidait dans le fait que ses élèves, pour la majorité, ne pouvaient pas voir leur sujet d'étude. Seuls la timide Janet O'Conor et l'audacieuse Cassiopeia Flint les apercevait. Cet étrange point commun avait rassemblé les deux filles, pourtant aux antipodes l'une de l'autre, et elles formaient une belle équipe. Le reste de la classe, en revanche, ne se débrouillait pas si bien.

John Fergusson, la tête brûlé de Gryffondor, évita de justesse une profonde entaille au bras. Il leur fallu de longues minutes pour rassurer le Sombral qu'il avait approché un peu trop rapidement. Belladora Baggles, une minuscule Poufsouffle aux cheveux drus, en fut si effrayée qu'elle se mit tout simplement à l'écart, refusant de poursuivre l'exercice. Luna n'insista pas, se concentrant sur les groupes restants.

Les Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'équidé affolé, et avançaient doucement, à tâtons. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'exercice, Luna se retourna donc en direction des Serdaigle, qu'elle n'avait pas entendus.

Iphigenia était défigurée par un mélange d'horreur et d'angoisse. Niall affichait une expression neutre, mais avait pâli de plusieurs tons. Pandora, en revanche, caressait de ses mains la tête de l'animal. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide avec une douceur touchante. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu lors du banquet, Luna retrouva en elle cette bienveillance qu'elle avait toujours admirée.

— Tout se passe bien par ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du groupuscule.

— Compliqué de s'occuper de bêtes qu'on ne voit pas, commenta sarcastiquement Iphigenia.

— J'ai pourtant l'impression que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien.

— C'est si étrange, de parvenir à le toucher, murmura Pandora. Je ne le vois pas, mais c'est comme si… Je parviens à le _sentir_. Pas juste sa peau, sa forme physique, mais… Ses émotions, aussi. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer.

— Quand les Sombrals se sentent en confiance, ils créent ce lien particulier, pour permettre de signaler leur présence à ceux qui les recherche. C'est une connexion difficile à tisser, mais puissante. Toutes mes félicitations, miss Smeets.

Le nom lui brûla les lèvres. Les battements du cœur de Luna s'étaient brusquement accélérés, et le sang lui montait à la tête. Elle avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, affichant un large sourire.

— Merci, professeur.

— Tu as un don, ajouta précipitamment Luna.

— Oh, je ne sais pas. Ne me flattez pas trop, je risquerais de me reposer sur mes lauriers !

Elle se retint de rire, de peur d'effrayer la créature, et Luna fut profondément touchée par cette attention. Elle les abandonna à contrecœur pour retourner sauver l'inconscient Fergusson d'un coup de museau.

Lorsque vint l'heure de se séparer, le bilan fut positif. Ses élèves paraissaient encore secoués, mais plutôt satisfaits. À cet âge, se rappela-t-elle avec nostalgie, les jeunes sorciers aimaient qu'on ne les considère plus vraiment comme des enfants.

— C'était très intéressant, professeur.

— Et la partie pratique, terrifiante ! Mais dans le bon sens du terme, affirma Fergusson, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment ce que _le bon sens du terme_ signifiait.

— Vous m'en voyez ravie, assura Luna. Pour préparer nos prochains cours, j'aimerais que vous revoyiez tout ce que vous avez appris à propos des centaures.

— Il y aura une partie pratique comme aujourd'hui ? s'enquit le Gryffondor, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Cela se pourrait.

— Des centaures ? Vous n'y pensez pas, professeur !

La voix indignée d'Iphigenia coupa court à la discussion animée. Luna sentit son cœur se pincer, alors qu'elle rassemblait toute la patience qu'il lui restait à l'égard de la jeune fille, qui l'avait prise en grippe sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

— Ils détestent les sorciers, ajouta-t-elle. Ce serait inconscient.

— Jamais je ne vous mettrai en danger, il est de mon devoir de…

— Rencontrer des centaures nous mettra _forcément_ en danger.

— Ils sont tout aussi doué de pensée que nous, et ils raisonnent avec…

Un murmure d'indignation montait dans les rangs face à elle, et elle leva la main pour leur demander le silence.

— Votons donc, et je m'en remettrai à la majorité. Qui préfère s'abstenir de cette rencontre ?

Iphigenia leva la main sans la moindre hésitation, le visage cramoisi. Deux élèves de Poufsouffle firent de même, et les deux autres suivirent. Fergusson croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, en signe de sa désapprobation profonde. Enfin, comble du désespoir aux yeux de Luna, Pandora leva une main chétive et hésitante, imitée une demi-seconde plus tard par Niall. Cassiopeia Flint se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, concéda-t-elle, nous nous contenterons de la théorie. J'attends tout de même que vous soyez préparés pour le cours, car il sera dense.

Ce fut d'un ton déconfit qu'elle finit par les congédier. John Fergusson partit le dernier, lui affirmant qu'il la soutenait malgré la _couardise_ de ses camarades.

Quelque peu abattue, elle suivit leurs silhouettes qui s'éloignaient en direction du château. Elle s'était doutée qu'elle ne ferait pas l'unanimité – cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Mais être prise en grippe si rapidement par une des meilleures amies de sa mère était un coup dur pour son moral. Pour enfoncer davantage le clou, voir sa mère renoncer à l'opportunité de rencontrer une créature magique, alors qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais d'autre occasion qui se présenterait au cours de sa vie, était à ses yeux un sacrilège. Cette Pandora n'était pas la femme qu'elle avait connue. Elle tenta de justifier ce constat. Elle n'avait encore que dix-sept ans, après tout, et aurait tout le loisir d'évoluer à ce propos. Elle chérissait toujours une ambition de Magicomage. Sûrement changerait-elle au contact de son père.

Alors que cette pensée effleurait son esprit, le destin parut vouloir porter le coup de grâce. Juste avant que le trio ne sorte de son champ de vision, elle aperçut clairement Niall et Pandora s'embrasser. Le souffle coupé, elle se laissa tomber sur un de ses sièges improvisés, alors que deux points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux.

Pandora Smeets ne tenait rien de sa mère. Comment pourrait-elle lui apporter les réponses aux questions qu'elle désirait lui poser ?

La tête douloureuse, elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi diable son enchantement l'avait-il envoyée ici ?

* * *

Restez chez vous et prenez soin de vous !

N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review : cela vous occupera quelques minutes de plus pour troubler l'ennui et me fera super plaisir !


	8. Chapitre VII – Macsen

**Chapitre VII – Macsen**

D'énormes mercis à **Titou Douh** et **J**. pour leurs reviews !

Désolée pour cette longue absence : voici enfin la suite... Bonne lecture !

* * *

La lumière du jour déclinait derrière les vitraux qui ornaient les salles de classe. Lors du dîner, le plafond de la Grande Salle s'était petit à petit empli de nuages d'orages, à l'image de l'humeur de Luna chaque jour qui passait. Cela fait deux semaines déjà que les cours avaient repris, et si les premiers avaient été une épreuve pour réussir à trouver ses marques, et l'avaient animée d'un certain esprit de défi, l'adrénaline avait fini par se dissiper, la laissant seule face à une profonde tourmente.

Abritée sous une large cape qu'elle avait récupérée dans la Salle sur Demande, où elle avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier, Luna déambulait au hasard des couloirs. Elle avait avalé sa soupe en quelques cuillérées sous le regard désapprobateur de la mystérieuse Delphia Ogden, et s'était enfermée dans son bureau. Mais si cette solitude lui était devenue nécessaire, elle étouffait entre ces quatre murs. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol de marbre, troublant le silence tranquille des corridors, désertés par les habitants du château encore occupés à se rassasier.

Machinalement, elle se dirigea vers le hall. Les plus rapides quittaient déjà la salle du dîner. Une douleur profonde se réveilla dans sa poitrine quand elle croisa le jeune Xenophilius, qui la salua d'un geste amical de la main. Contrairement à sa mère, elle l'avait bien reconnu malgré ses quinze ans. Elle éprouvait une profonde affection pour cette jeune version de son père, qui lui paraissait aussi solitaire qu'elle avait pu l'être elle-même durant son adolescence. Et une certaine tristesse, également. Elle l'avait entendu confier à l'un des portraits du troisième étage qu'il se trouvait dans une période de doutes, de profonde introspection. Elle ne pouvait pas chercher d'aide de son côté à lui.

Absorbé par ses pensées, le garçon n'aperçut pas la jeune fille qui arrivait dans le couloir en sens inverse, et la percuta de plein fouet. Luna retint un soupir en détaillant son visage.

— Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, Lovegood ? s'indigna Iphigenia.

— Pardon, je n'ai pas…

— Tu es vraiment un petit…

La jeune fille se coupa brusquement quand son regard croisa celui de sa professeure. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et offrit une moue désapprobatrice au garçon.

— Tu es vraiment tête-en-l'air. Tâche de faire attention, la prochaine fois.

Sans plus de déclaration, elle le contourna et poursuivit son chemin. Comme à leur habitude, Niall et Pandora se précipitèrent sur ses talons, main dans la main.

— Quel empoté, celui-là commenta-t-elle quand elle se crut à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Un danger public pour nos pieds à tous. Et puis, il est si _bizarre_.

— Il est différent, corrigea Pandora.

— Depuis quand prends-tu la défense des asociaux ?

— Je ne prends pas sa défense, mais tu m'épuises à…

Ils disparurent tous les trois à l'angle du couloir, Luna serra les poings dans ses poches. Elle reprit sa marche, sans véritable direction. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle passa la porte du hall, espérant vainement ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Rusard. Si l'âge avait aigri le concierge, il était déjà particulièrement désagréable et intransigeant dans sa jeunesse.

Ses pensées revinrent rapidement sur la courte altercation à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Elle était douloureusement représentative de ce qu'elle subissait depuis que les cours avaient repris. Elle avait demandé de retrouver sa mère, de pouvoir lui confier ses hésitations personnelles quant à son avenir, au lieu de quoi elle se retrouvait dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, dans laquelle elle ne reconnaissait en rien la femme qu'elle avait connue. Son esprit s'en trouvait chaque jour plus confus. Elle finissait par se demander si elle n'avait pas été bien présomptueuse de croire que la magie puisse avoir un sens.

Ses déambulations la conduisirent à travers le parc, où elle croisa un petit groupe de troisième année de Gryffondor qu'elle reconnut avec attendrissement. Le poli Remus Lupin la salua le premier, vaguement imité par ses trois camarades. Elle n'eut même pas le cœur à leur rappeler qu'à cette heure-là, ils auraient dû reprendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs.

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment elle était arrivée là, elle se trouva à la lisière des arbres noirs de la Forêt Interdite. Elle hésita, jeta un regard derrière son épaule, resta immobile face aux profondeurs sombres du bois qui paraissait l'appeler. Elle avait besoin de tranquillité ; là, on ne la dérangerait pas. Même l'intrépide Hagrid lui avait confié que ces derniers temps, il n'aimait pas s'y aventurer – Luna avait beau écourter le plus possible leurs entrevues, il finissait toujours par lui confier ses soucis. D'après ses dires, les créatures y étaient agitées, sans explication apparente.

Elle haussa les épaules, et s'élança sous le couvert des branches noueuses. Ses bottes rapiécées glissaient sur le terrain boueux, et elle devait être particulièrement attentive si elle ne voulait pas risquer de se fouler une cheville. Cette concentration la distrayait un peu de ses pensées noires. L'air se faisait plus froid à mesure que les derniers rayons rougeoyants du soleil disparaissaient loin de la cime des arbres. Les ombres s'allongeaient jusqu'à englober chaque parcelle des environs. Cette obscurité avait quelque chose de lugubre, pourtant, Luna s'y sentait à son aise.

Il lui semblait apercevoir, du coin de l'œil, des ombres passer hâtivement à ses côtés, ou derrière les troncs noueux, sans qu'elle ne puisse distinguer ces formes furtives. Une part d'elle-même lui chuchotait qu'elle aurait dû être effrayée, pourtant, elle continuait son chemin. Le sol se stabilisait, plus sec. Sous les feuillages drus, il était davantage abrité des intempéries.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait quitté le château sans croiser âme qui vive. Une seule chose était certaine : le soleil s'était désormais bel et bien couché, et une nuit sombre l'enveloppait. Ce fut le craquement d'une branche, quelque part sur sa gauche, qui la mit en alerte. Elle s'arrêta, et se tendit comme une corde. Le silence pesant était uniquement rythmé par le bruit de sa respiration, et quelques hululements qui lui parvenaient comme un écho.

Elle se tourna lentement, et plissa les yeux, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose – ou quelqu'un. Une sorte de sixième sens lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un banal lapin ou d'un quelconque Croup.

— Où es-tu…

Son murmure se perdit dans la nuit. Ses doigts sautant d'un tronc moussu à l'autre, elle s'orientait en direction du son qu'elle avait entendu. Un froissement de feuilles se fit entendre – la créature bougeait ! Elle aperçut une silhouette indistincte qui se détachait dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle mourrait d'envie d'allumer le bout de sa baguette pour y voir plus clair, mais était persuadée que cela ferait fuir son compagnon.

— Ne t'enfuis pas ! s'écria-t-elle avec douceur. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

La forme s'immobilisa, et Luna continua de s'approcher, lentement. À mesure qu'elle franchissait la courte distance qui les séparait, elle parvenait à estimer plus précisément ses contours. Une taille haute, un thorax étroit ; et le bas du corps large, bien plus large, doté de… Quatre pates.

Elle retint un cri surexcité. Elle était en présence d'un centaure.

— Enchantée, dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement face à l'être qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Le nez penché vers le sol, elle l'entendit s'éloigner de nouveau. Elle se releva brusquement, oubliant tout principe de politesse.

— Mais ne t'enfuis pas, enfin ! Je ne suis pas hostile, c'est honneur de faire ta – _votre_ connaissance !

— Nous ne devrions pas nous parler, lui répondit une voix grave alors que la silhouette s'immobilisait.

Le cœur de Luna battait à tout rompre.

— Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas nous parler ? Je sais pourtant que vous vous entretenez régulièrement avec Hagrid. Vous ne détestez donc pas les humains.

— Ne généralise pas les comportements de mon clan. Nous sommes peu à tolérer votre présence ; et encore moins à l'apprécier.

— Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me tolérer ?

— Ce serait un plaisir de faire plus ample connaissance, assura-t-il de sa voix grave, rieur. Mais je ne pense pas que mes confrères voient cela d'un bon œil.

Il parut réfléchir un instant, et Luna lui laissa le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas interférer dans sa décision, même si elle désirait ardemment qu'il reste un peu plus avec elle. Cette rencontre impromptue la tirait des mornes pensées qui rythmaient son existence.

— J'imagine que si nous nous rapprochons de la lisière du bois, aucun ne me cherchera jusque-là. Et nous pourrions discuter quelques instants.

— Si vous me faites cet honneur, dit-elle en ponctuant ses paroles d'une nouvelle courbette, sachant combien les centaures pouvaient être sensible au respect profond qu'on devait leur accorder.

— Cesse donc tes pirouettes. Suis-moi.

Il lui offrit un rire chaleureux, et Luna se releva, effarée. Elle n'avait jamais lu de mention d'un _rire_ de centaure. Ce spécimen était bien inhabituel. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers là d'où elle venait, et elle fit confiance au sens de l'orientation de son compagnon. À vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle songea qu'en la ramenant vers le parc, il lui retirait une belle épine du pied.

— Comment vous nommez-vous ?

— Macsen. Et tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas si attaché à l'étiquette que mes compatriotes.

— Voilà qui est inhabituel, constata-t-elle, incapable de tenir sa langue.

— Je crois bien que je suis assez inhabituel, parmi mes frères. Une aubaine pour toi, je pense qu'aucun autre n'aurait accepté de rentrer en contact avec toi.

— Déprécient-ils donc tous autant les sorciers ?

— Pas exactement. Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très spécial, jeune Luna.

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement, manquant de trébucher. Un frisson parcouru son échine.

— Je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom.

— Oh, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. Tu m'as pourtant l'air de connaître certaines choses au sujet de mon espèce : n'es-tu pas familière avec nos donc de Divination ?

— J'ai lu à ce sujet en effet.

Elle lui emboîta le pas de nouveau, et grimaça. S'il pouvait connaître son prénom, que savait-il d'autre ?

— Tu es bien muette, tout d'un coup.

— Que savez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

— Les étoiles nous parlent, mais elles aiment rester floues. Nous avons perçu ton arrivée, jeune Luna. Saturne murmure que tu es spéciale, sans pour autant nous détailler tout de ce que tu es réellement. Ne le prends pas comme une offense, mais tu ne me sembles pas à ta place parmi nous.

Luna se mordit la lèvre, hésita un instant, puis, sans savoir ce qui la poussait à se livrer ainsi, lui raconta tout.

Sa demande en mariage, ses rêves, ses doutes, son désespoir, son besoin viscéral de revoir sa mère qu'elle avait perdue si jeune, sa tentative d'enchantement, l'effet indésirable du sortilège qui l'avait transportée dans le passé. Son opportunisme, la manière dont elle avait obtenu son poste, et désormais sa franche déconfiture alors qu'elle réalisait combien tout cela manquait cruellement de sens.

— J'ai d'abord cru qu'il devait y avoir une raison, _un sens_, quelque chose qui explique que je me retrouve ici. Mais je n'en vois aucun. Ma mère n'a rien de celle que j'ai connue, c'est peut-être ce qui m'effraie le plus.

— Je vois.

— Je ne devrais pas être ici, j'en suis chaque jour un peu plus convaincue. Je crois que… Qu'il me faut retourner d'où je viens. Coûte que coûte, et le plus vite possible.

Elle se tourna vers Macsen, le regard empli d'espoir. Les centaures étaient reconnus pour leur sagesse – pourrait-il l'éclairer ? Les planètes lui avaient-elles _murmuré_ quelque chose à ce sujet ? Elle le dévisageait comme s'il pouvait lui donner les secrets de la création de l'univers.

— J'imagine ton désarroi, se contenta-t-il de commenter après de longues secondes de silence.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Macsen ? Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Vite. Crois-tu que tu puisses m'aider ?

De nouveau, il la fit cruellement patienter avant de lui répondre. Ils étaient parvenus à la lisière du parc, et le ciel s'était dégagé au-dessus d'eux. Il leva la tête vers les étoiles, comme s'il attendait véritablement une réponse de leur part. Luna avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— Je ne pense pas.

— Pouvoir m'aider ?

— Que tu doives retourner si prestement dans ton temps.

Luna grimaça d'incompréhension.

— Pardon ?

— Tu l'as pressenti : la magie ne fait pas les choses au hasard. Jamais.

— Mais que dois-je faire, dans ce cas ? Je suis encore plus confuse que lorsque j'ai tenté d'invoquer l'esprit de ma mère !

— Tu sauras les choses quand elles prendront place. Ne presse pas le temps, jeune Luna.

— Mais est-ce que je ne risque pas _d'abîmer_ le temps ? Je n'ai rien à faire ici, à cette époque ! Si les voyages temporaux sont plus que réglementés par le Ministère, c'est bien parce que…

— Les desseins qui t'entourent sont tissés par une magie plus profonde que celle que tu aperçois, pour le moment. Tout fera sens en son temps. Les réponses viendront d'elles-mêmes, et l'aide la plus précieuse est parfois la plus inattendue.

Elle sentit bien qu'il essayait de lui transmettre une information d'une importance cruciale, mais ses phrases prophétiques n'avaient pas le moindre sens à ses yeux. Ils furent interrompus par des bruissements étranges qui leur parvinrent du fond de la Forêt, à mi-chemin entre un cri humain et un hurlement bestial. Le visage de Macsen s'assombrit.

— Je dois te laisser maintenant, mais je suis certain que nous nous reverrons. D'ici là, tâche de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit, jeune Luna. Ne force pas le destin, et ne contrarie pas la magie. Elle te portera où tu devras l'être en temps voulu.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête, puis fit demi-tour, et s'élança au galop. En quelques secondes, il disparut dans l'obscurité, et le martellement de ses sabots s'estompa, laissa la jeune femme seule à nouveau.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait froid. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés depuis que le jour s'était éclipsé. Elle se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps elle s'était absentée, et quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Ses pas la ramenèrent en direction du château. Elle aperçut, au loin devant elle, la silhouette de trois garçons qui paraissaient en grande ébullition. Elle se rapprocha d'eux, s'apprêta à les sermonner, puis les reconnut. Un coup d'œil au ciel lui confirma ce qu'elle soupçonna.

La lune était pleine et ronde. La forme sphérique se détachait telle un spectre lugubre entre les nuages.

Les Maraudeurs venaient de découvrir le secret de Remus. Elle percevait leurs éclats de voix, leur inquiétude et leur bienveillance. Touchée par cette sollicitude amicale, elle les laissa loin devant elle, et n'eut de nouveau pas le cœur aux remontrances. Elle songea avec un sourire qu'il ne fallait pas non plus que son attitude tourne au favoritisme.

Ses doigts glacés serrés dans les poches de sa robe, elle repensait à cette rencontre singulière. Il lui sembla qu'elle était encore trop surprise pour digérer tout ce qui venait de se passer, et surtout, tout ce que le mystérieux Macsen lui avait dit. Elle ne reprit conscience d'où elle se trouvait que lorsque sa tête toucha son oreiller. Alors qu'elle tentait de se réchauffer sous les couvertures, elle se sentit étrangement vide.

Elle n'était pas vraiment plus avancée, pourtant, plusieurs choses avaient bel et bien changé. Tout d'abord, elle s'était trouvé un ami – un confident. Elle n'était plus réellement seule. Mais surtout, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance à Pré-au-Lard, une forme de quiétude l'apaisa.

Elle allait finir par s'en sortir ; elle en était désormais convaincue.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu... Qu'avez-vous pensé du personnage de Delphia ? :D

Le prochain chapitre alternera les points de vue de Luna et de Pandora, et s'intitulera _La Nargolermie_.


	9. Chapitre VIII – Afternoon tea

**Chapitre XVIII – Afternoon tea**

Merci à **katymyny** pour sa review adorable (j'espère que la suite te plaira) !

* * *

Les jours passèrent et se succédèrent, mornes et pâles comme le soleil d'automne. Sa rencontre avec Macsen avait donné une tâche de couleur vive, écarlate, dans la vie terne de Luna, mais elle était rapidement revenue à une routine au goût bien fade, à ses yeux. Le métier de professeure n'était finalement peut-être pas fait pour elle. Si elle appréciait les échanges avec ses adorables élèves, dont la plupart était très réceptifs à son enseignement, les heures passées à fouiller dans la bibliothèque finissaient par l'ennuyer. Aucune surprise qui vint rythmer ses découvertes.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui lui pesait le plus. Malgré les plus de deux semaines qui avaient déjà défilé depuis son arrivée dans ce passé, elle n'avait réussi à tisser de véritable lien avec personne – excepté, peut-être, le centaure qu'elle n'avait côtoyé qu'une fois. Elle s'était tout d'abord dit que cela la préserverait, et préserverait le reste du monde. Elle n'était pas destinée à rester dans cette époque bien longtemps – tout du moins l'espérait-elle. Se lier aux autres ne pourraient entraîner que davantage de souffrance, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, songea-t-elle alors que son regard se perdait au fond de sa tasse de café, la solitude commençait à lui peser. Oh, elle n'avait jamais été très sociale, mais elle avait toujours eu ses proches amis sur lesquels elle pouvait compter. Ici, elle n'avait personne.

Ses yeux sautaient machinalement d'une phrase à une autre parmi le fouillis qu'étaient les notes du célèbre Cosmo Travelle, sans qu'elle n'y prête grande attention. Ce _Traité des anormalités temporelles_ ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide, malgré son titre pompeux.

— Vous vous intéressez à la Métamagie ?

Luna s'arracha à sa lecture. Delphia Ogden la couvait d'un regard interrogateur.

— Plus ou moins, marmonna-t–elle en rangeant le livre, regrettant de ne pas avoir dissimulé sa lecture.

— C'est l'instinct aventurier de nos professeurs de Soins aux Créatures Magiques que je reconnais là !

Luna fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. Pourquoi cette femme se trouvait-elle si souvent sur son chemin, dans ce genre de situation ?

Delphia s'assit face à elle.

— Plus rassurée que lors de votre premier jour ? glissa-t-elle avec un air espiègle.

— Je crois que je commence à me faire au château.

— On ne vous voit pas bien souvent en salle des professeurs.

— J'ai toujours beaucoup de recherches à effectuer pour mes cours, et…

— Si vous ne prenez pas un peu de temps pour vous reposer, Luna, vous finirez par craquer sous la pression ! Que diriez-vous de prendre le thé avec moi, cet après-midi ?

La jeune femme considéra un instant la proposition. Elle sentait bien que l'intérêt que lui portait sa collègue dissimulait autre chose, et s'en méfiait. Mais décliner son invitation, alors que le reste du corps enseignant se rendait bien compte qu'elle fuyait leur compagnie, n'était-ce pas le risque de paraître plus suspecte encore ? Elle devait bien avouer qu'au fond, la petite sorcière rondouillarde lui était sympathique. Une courte pause et un peu de compagnie ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, pas vrai ?

— Pourquoi pas. C'est une offre charmante.

— Entendu dans ce cas ! Vers cinq heures, alors. Saurez-vous trouver le chemin de la Tour Nord ? Je suis un peu isolée…

— Ne vous en faites pas, je serai là.

— Parfait ! À tout à l'heure, dans ce cas !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa. Luna suivit sa silhouette alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle. Cette Delphia Ogden était bien singulière, et, elle devait l'avouer, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

La journée de classe parut à Luna passer plus rapidement. Peut-être était-ce la perspective de sa petite sortie hors de ses quartiers en fin d'après-midi qui rendait les choses plus légères. Toujours fut-il qu'elle ne rencontra presque aucune difficulté, hormis la main mordue de Peter Pettigrew, attaqué par un Verracrasse. Même Iphigenia Foley fut conciliante et – presque – agréable à son égard.

Quand sonnèrent les coups de dix-sept heures, elle remontait le couloir qui menait aux appartements de sa collègue. Elle était juste à l'heure. Elle croisa quelques élèves qui sortaient de classe. Elle sourit en écoutant les lamentations de Marlene McKinnon au sujet de cette matière qui, pour la citer, _lui sortait par les trous de nez_. Elle se remémorait Ginny, au même âge, se plaindre de Sybille Trelawney.

Cette dernière fut la dernière à descendre l'échelle. Les gros verres de ses lunettes lui donnaient un air toujours surpris, et déjà un peu mystique. Elle salua respectueusement Luna. La jeune femme regrettait de ne pas l'avoir dans aucune de ses classes. Les créatures magiques n'étaient pas au goût de la jeune voyante.

L'esprit léger, Luna monta les quelques barreaux qui donnaient dans la salle de classe. Des tableaux jonchés de formules compliquées étaient accrochés un peu partout, et une odeur pesante d'encens lui piqua les narines. D'épais rideaux filtraient la lumière déclinante du jour.

— Ah, Luna, vous voilà !

Delphia découvrit les fenêtres d'un coup de baguette, et Luna plissa les yeux, éblouie par la soudaine clarté de la pièce.

— Passez donc à côté, je vous en prie, installez-vous. Il faut juste que je range le bazar que m'ont laissé ces chapardeurs.

La jeune femme obtempéra. Les appartements de Delphia étaient nettement plus accueillants que les siens, et surtout mieux décorés. On sentait que la petite sorcière y était installée depuis un certain temps, et qu'elle s'y était mise à son aise. De nombreuses bougies, gravées de symboles qui lui étaient inconnus, étaient disséminées un peu parfois. Deux gros fauteuils paraissaient lui ouvrir les bras, et elle s'assit. Les murs étaient ornés d'une tapisserie aux couleurs chaudes et rassurantes, et l'ensemble du sol couvert de tapis moelleux. On ne pouvait que se sentir à son aise, dans un endroit pareil, songea-t-elle alors qu'une tension dans ses épaules se relâchait au contact du dossier.

— Voilà qui est mieux, s'exclama Delphia en rentrant dans la pièce.

Elle s'épousseta les mains, et lissa les plis de sa robe, distraite. Elle se saisit de sa baguette, tapota quelques éléments de vaisselles, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, déposa sur la table basse un plateau ou s'alignait une théière fumante, deux tasses, et une multitude de gâteau.

— J'ai fait ma petite commande à nos _cuisiniers_, expliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Ils sont toujours si ravis qu'on leur confie du travail !

Luna se dit qu'Hermione aurait été scandalisée par de tels propos.

— Je ne savais pas ce que vous préféreriez, alors, je leur ai demandé un peu de tout !

— C'est adorable de votre part, il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de peine.

— J'aime recevoir, et je fais toujours les choses dans les règles de l'art !

La conversation s'orienta sur l'enseignement, les élèves, les relations entre leurs différents collègues que Luna ne connaissait pas encore. Delphia paraissait au courant de nombre de ragots – rien d'étonnant, avec son don, justifia-t-elle – et si Luna n'avait jamais été du genre à en colporter, elle devait avouer que la légèreté de la conversation était distrayante, et agréable. Ces derniers jours, elle n'avait songé qu'à de graves sujets, allant des risques qu'elle encourait dans cette époque à sa place dans l'univers, en passant par les doutes qui l'assaillaient toujours à propos de son potentiel mariage. Disserter sur le possible coup de foudre de Bathsheda Babbling pour Filius Flitwick lui soulageait l'esprit.

— Et vous, alors, Luna, quelqu'un trouve-t-il grâce à votre cœur ?

— Je suis déjà attendue hors des murs de Poudlard, éluda-t-elle.

— Charmant ! Cela explique-t-il que vous fuyiez notre compagnie ? Plusieurs professeurs ont remarqué que vous gardiez vos distances. Est-ce parce que votre poste est temporaire ? Ou parce que vous ne nous appréciez pas ?

— Je suis simplement intimidée. Je… J'ai bien peur de ne pas vraiment trouver ma place parmi vous.

— Si Bathsheda a trouvé la sienne, nul doute que vous saurez faire de même !

Delphia éclata de rire, et Luna but poliment une gorgée de thé, ne sachant pas à quoi elle pouvait bien faire référence.

— Enfin, passons donc, le chapeau de cette pauvre femme va se mettre à siffler !

Elle essuya quelques larmes de rire dans ses yeux, et Luna la détailla du regard. Elle était excentrique, drôle, et particulièrement joviale. Chaleureuse, en un mot.

— Que diriez-vous d'étudier un peu le dessein des astres à votre propos ? proposa Delphia de but en blanc.

Elle avait tenté de faire sa proposition sur le ton de la conversation, mais cela sonnait trop précipité, déclamé avec trop d'empressement. Luna fit de son mieux pour maintenir une figure décontractée, mais ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs. Elle avait vu juste, la professeure de Divination devait avoir une sorte de soupçons à son propos, ou tout du moins sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-ce Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur elle ? Avait-il demandé aux autres professeurs de la surveiller ? Était-elle en danger ?

Elle sourit de plus belle en se laissant aller contre le dossier. Il fallait qu'elle reste rationnelle, s'affoler ainsi ne pourrait que la desservir.

— Si le cœur vous en dit. Je n'ai jamais été bien sensible aux arts divinatoires, mais cela peut être amusant.

Un silence étrange était tombé sur la petite pièce. Les décorations abondantes parurent soudainement étouffantes. Delphia s'affaira, fureta dans ses affaires, et choisit finalement de poser une boule de cristal sur la table entre elles deux.

— Voilà qui est toujours drolatique, pour commencer. Alors, laissez-moi donc me concentrer. Très bien…

Elle passa ses mains potelées sur la surface polie, alors que la fumée à l'intérieur de colorait par endroit de teintes froides, bleutées. Luna se tendait imperceptiblement, dans l'attente des paroles fatidiques. Les secondes passèrent lentement, rythmée par le tic-tac d'une vieille horloge à balancier, posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Les traits de Delphia se plissaient.

— Alors, que voyez-vous ? demanda Luna, incapable de se retenir, d'une voix faussement détendue.

— C'est… étrange. Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. C'est pour le moins inhabituel. Il semble que… Vous êtes entourée d'une sorte de brume, épaisse et dense. Comme si… quelque chose vous dissimulait – ou que vous dissimuliez quelque chose.

Luna grimaça, un goût amer dans la bouche. Delphia reporta son regard sur son interlocutrice, et cette dernière vit bien qu'elle cherchait à la provoquer, plus ou moins subtilement.

— Étrange, effectivement, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elles parurent vouloir continuer ce jeu de faux semblants quelques instants, puis la voyante décida de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat, n'y tenant plus. Elle se redressa brusquement et joignit ses mains sur ses cuisses.

— Passons-nous de masques. Je ne… Je vous apprécie, Luna. Vous avez une forme d'excentricité tout à vous, et vous apportez une certaine jeunesse dans cette équipe que je ne peux qu'apprécier. Mais… Il y a _quelque chose_. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le _sens_.

— Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, nia précipitamment la jeune femme alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le tissu du fauteuil.

— Je ne veux pas vous effrayer ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, loin de moi cette idée. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous apprécie. Et j'aimerais pouvoir être un soutien. Vous nous fuyez parce que vous ne nous dites pas toute la vérité, et que vous avez peur – je le ressens. Mais vous n'êtes pas seule.

— Vous ne savez pas qui je suis.

La jeune femme frissonnait. Elle se leva, et récupéra sa cape pendue sur le dossier. Elle était terrifiée.

— Et je ne demande qu'à le savoir ! s'écria Delphia en se levant à son tour. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à votre égard – si brumeuse votre aura soit-elle, je sens bien qu'elle n'est conduite que par de nobles velléités. Vous êtes assaillie par le doute, et je ne demande qu'à vous aider, telle une amie…

— Ce n'est pas en invitant les gens pour mieux les piéger qu'on se fait des amis, observa Luna avec une froideur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et se dirigea vers la porte, décidée à partir. Delphia plaqua sa main contre le panneau pour la retenir.

— Je comprends que cela vous fasse peur, mais vous ne pourrez pas continuer indéfiniment seule. Je l'ai _vu_, Luna, vous aurez besoin d'aide pour accomplir ce à quoi vous êtes destinée.

— Je ne suis destinée à rien du tout, articula-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, je ne suis que la remplaçante du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et j'ai des devoirs que je dois finir de corriger.

Sans plus de politesses, elle ouvrit la porte et s'éclipsa. Elle descendit l'échelle à toute vitesse, et s'élança dans les couloirs, le cœur battant. Elle marchait à toute vitesse en direction de son bureau, s'efforçant de ne pas courir pour ne pas paraître plus suspecte.

Son masque se craquelait, et elle avait bien peur de ne plus être en sécurité au sein du château.


	10. Chapitre IX – La Nargolermie

**Chapitre IX – La Nargolermie**

* * *

En retard pour le petit-déjeuner, Iphigenia se laissa tomber sur le banc qui entourait la table de Serdaigle, et poussa un profond soupir qui tira ses deux amis de leur conversation. Ils se retournèrent vers elle avec un sourire consterné.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'exaspère encore, de si bon matin ? demanda Pandora, plutôt joviale, au grand damne de sa camarade.

— Si ma présence vous dérange, répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif, je trouverais bien une autre place.

Elle fit mine de récupérer ses affaires qu'elle avait posées en désordre à ses côtés, et les deux autres éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, s'attirant un regard noir de leur préfète.

— Ne prends pas la mouche, enfin. Raconte-nous tes malheurs.

— Contre qui en a-t-elle ce matin ? Les élèves de cinquième année, Richie Limenton, la tarte trop cuite, l'eau pas assez chaude des douches ? Ou peut-être le professeur Likewell, c'est ton sujet de prédilection du moment, pas vrai ?

Les supputations de Niall décrochèrent un nouveau rire de Pandora, alors qu'Iphigenia se renfrognait de plus belle.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, Iphi.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Votre attitude à tous les deux m'agace, en ce moment. Ce n'est pas parce que vous jouez les tourtereaux que vous devez systématiquement m'exclure de vos conversations.

— Mais cela n'a rien à voir, il s'agit d'une simple petite plaisanterie… Ne te vexe pas, Iphi.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec une moue désapprobatrice, mais ne renchérit pas. Pandora et Niall, soulagés, surent qu'ils étaient déjà pardonnés.

— De toutes façons, reprit-elle en étalant agressivement sa marmelade sur une tartine sans défense, cette journée est bien mal partie. Je sens que la matinée va être interminable.

— Si tu aimes si peu le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, pourquoi l'avoir continué cette année ?

— Pour les beaux yeux du professeur Brûlopot, bien sûr !

Sous la table, Pandora décocha un coup de genou à Niall, l'incitant à ne pas surenchérir plus que raisonnable. Iphigenia et lui avaient toujours aimer se faire mutuellement tourner en bourrique, mais elle pouvait se transformer en dragon, si on la titillait trop avant la fin du petit-déjeuner.

— Il y a peut-être un peu de ça, avoua-t-elle en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de trouver l'homme de ses rêves dans sa classe, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Pandora. Mais j'ai surtout repris le cours pour rester avec vous, mes deux imbéciles préférés.

— Quelle offense !

— C'est parce que tu le vaux bien.

— Tu ne devrais tout de même pas reporter toute ta frustration sur cette pauvre Likewell, commenta Pandora, l'air soudainement très sérieuse.

— Oh, à t'entendre, je suis diabolique avec cette pauvre femme.

— Je n'irai pas jusque-là, mais admets tout de même que tu lui mènes la vie dure. Et puis, elle n'est pas si mal, comme professeure. Un peu décalée, mais au moins plus vivante que Binns et plus passionnée que Bertmure !

— Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette femme, moi, je vous le dis ! s'exclama Iphigenia en se donnant un air important. Et elle ne prend même pas la peine de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce matin, j'espère qu'elle ne nous fera pas faux bond.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table, et leur fit signe de se rapprocher. Dans ses yeux pétillait une lueur conspiratrice.

— D'ailleurs, je l'ai aperçue s'enfuir à toute jambe de la Tour Nord, hier, en fin d'après-midi.

— De la Tour Nord ?

— Je me demande bien ce qu'elle est allée faire là-haut.

— Moi, je me demande surtout ce qu'Ogden a pu lui raconter pour qu'elle s'échappe à toute allure aussi effrayée !

— Je suis sûre que tu affabules encore. Ton goût pour les racontars te perdra, Iphi. À moins que tu ne finisses chroniqueuse pour la Gazette !

Couchée dans son lit, fiévreuse, Luna suivait du bout des yeux la course de la trotteuse autour de l'horloge. Les minutes passaient à une vitesse alarmante. Elle sentait toujours aussi nauséeuse, et hésitait à se faire porter pâle. Elle porta une main tremblante à son front.

L'heure tournait, et il allait bien falloir sortir de son lit. Ses élèves l'attendraient bientôt au fond du parc, pour leur premier cours de la journée. Elle avait déjà loupé le petit-déjeuner. Ne pas se manifester, c'était confirmer les dires de Delphia à son sujet. Lorsque le visage de sa collègue se dessina dans son esprit, de nouvelles sueurs froides dégringolèrent le long de sa nuque.

Elle avait prétendu ne pas vouloir être son ennemie. Une part de Luna ne demandait qu'à y croire. Mais elle avait déjà entendu de tels discours – de la part de ceux qui l'avaient livrée aux Mangemorts ; de ceux même qui l'avaient enfermée dans une cave pendant des mois. _Nous ne sommes tes ennemis, c'est ton père que nous voulons_. Les mots dataient de plusieurs années désormais, mais résonnaient toujours cruellement dans son esprit.

Elle secoua sa tête pleine de Joncheruines. C'était ridicule. Les situations n'étaient en rien comparables. Et pourtant, elle était terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait se fier à personne, ici. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être découverte.

Et si Delphia avait décidé de faire part de ses doutes à qui que ce fut ? Et si ses dires remontaient aux oreilles de Dumbledore ? Se pouvait-il que le directeur se doute de quoi que ce fut ?

Prise d'un vertige, elle ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément. Tout ceci était ridicule. Si on avait pris des mesures à son encontre, si la moindre chose avait été entreprise, elle en aurait déjà ressenti les conséquences. On serait venu la tirer de son lit. Elle devait se reprendre.

Déterminée à aller de l'avant, elle se prépara en vitesse. Son esprit, malgré tout, revenait inlassablement à la petite professeure de Divination. Elle ne l'avait pas dénoncée ; voulait-elle donc véritablement l'aider ? Aurait-elle dû lui faire confiance, et tout avouer ? Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas s'en sortir seule. Elle avait refusé une main tendue, et elle savait d'expérience que ce genre d'occasion ne se présentait pas tous les jours. Surtout pas à son égard.

— Pardonnez mon retard, un petit contretemps !

Luna rejoignit ses élèves au pas de course, maintenant son chapeau d'une main pâle. Son teint cireux et ses yeux cernés attirèrent quelques regards interrogateurs, et, bien sûr, Iphigenia se permit une remarque en aparté.

— En retard, et mal fagotée. C'est une honte !

Pandora lui envoya un coup de coude discret dans les côtes, outrée. Elle la conjura d'avoir un peu d'indulgence, prétendant que ses railleries finiraient par la rendre aigrie avant l'âge.

Le cours se déroula chaotiquement. Luna ne cessait de perdre le fil de ce qu'elle disait, et Iphigenia ne ratait pas la moindre opportunité de distiller ses piques assassines, déstabilisant encore davantage la jeune professeure. Cette dernière pâlissait à vue d'œil. Lorsque la matinée toucha à sa fin, elle paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir.

— Êtes-vous malade, professeur ? demanda Iphigenia, déterminée à lui faire remarquer que donner cours dans cet état mettait leur santé à tous en danger.

— Peut-être, admit Luna, désireuse de trouver un prétexte à son comportement. Probablement une forme bénigne de Nargolermie. Rien de bien inquiétant, somme toute.

— Nargolermie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? s'enquit innocentent John Fergusson.

— Une infection transmise par les Nargoles. Des parasites qui infestent les plantes suspendues, comme le gui, par exemple.

— Les _Nargoles_ ? répéta Iphigenia. Enfin, professeure, ce sont des créatures de conte. Tout le monde sait pertinemment qu'ils n'existent pas.

Son ton était terriblement condescendant. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, hautaine.

— Je vous demande pardon, miss Foley ?

— Aucune source sûre n'a jamais publié d'expertise à leur sujet. En clair, on n'a jamais prouvé leur existence. Ce sont des créatures _imaginaires_.

— Permettez-moi de ne pas partager votre avis.

— Mais professeur, personne…

— Parce qu'aucun papier ne fait état des connaissances à leur sujet, cela doit vouloir dire que les Nargoles n'existent pas ? Enlevez vos œillades. Si nous raisonnons ainsi, les Moldus devraient-ils avoir raison de prétendre que _nous_ n'existons pas ?

— Cela n'a rien à voir, soupira la jeune fille.

— La situation est exactement…

Luna fut coupée par les cloches qui annonçaient l'heure du déjeuner. La majorité de la classe, atterrée par le débat stérile qui opposait l'élève et la professeure, en profita pour s'enfuir.

— N'oubliez pas votre synthèse sur les créatures Transmutiformes ! s'écria Luna à l'assemblée.

Iphigenia lui lança un dernier regard affligé, et suivit le mouvement, entraînant Niall dans son sillon. Luna se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de fortune, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire, pour mériter une désapprobation si virulente de la part de la meilleure amie de sa mère ? Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir s'en sortir, si elle n'était même pas capable d'obtenir le respect d'élèves de dix-sept ans ?

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva le visage, et ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur la silhouette de Pandora.

— Je suis désolée du comportement d'Iphi, professeur. Elle est ingérable, parfois, et… Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais elle ne pense pas toutes les bêtises qu'elle raconte.

Luna cligna des yeux, un peu étourdie. Ce contact l'avait mue d'une émotion étrange. Il avait une sorte de familiarité entre elles, et pourtant, une terrible distance qu'elle ne pourrait jamais franchir.

— Ce… Ce n'est rien, balbutia Luna.

Elle se redressa et massa ses tempes endolories. La jeune fille s'écarta, et cela lui serra le cœur. Elle aurait voulu la garder près d'elle, bien qu'elle sache que cela n'avait pas le moindre sens.

— Ce n'est rien, reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance. J'ai eu dix-sept ans moi aussi – et ils ne sont pas si lointains. Je connais ce besoin de s'affirmer, qui passe souvent par la décrédibilisation des autres.

— Elle n'est pas méchante, assura Pandora en s'essayant à ses côtés, rassurée. Simplement, parfois, elle a ses humeurs, et elle peut se comporter comme une petite peste.

— Espérons que cela lui passera.

— Je vais lui en parler, professeur. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira pas.

— Tu as un grand cœur, Pandora. Prends garde à ce que les autres n'en profitent pas trop.

La jeune fille grimaça, confuse, remarquant que sa professeure la tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom, à l'inverse des autres élèves. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

— Vous avez raison. En tout cas, sachez que moi, je trouve vos cours captivants !

— Voilà qui m'enchante ! Si je peux aider ne serait-ce qu'une élève…

— Je suis certaine que beaucoup d'autres partagent mon avis, vous savez.

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui l'attendaient pour aller déjeuner.

— Je vais devoir vous laisser, je…

— Bien sûr. À très vite.

Pandora la salua d'un signe de tête et s'élança pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle arriva rapidement à leur niveau, quelque peu essoufflée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu…

— Je suis allée t'excuser pour ton comportement, coupa-t-elle sèchement avant qu'Iphigenia n'eut terminé de poser sa question. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit gentille ; avec Babblings, tu aurais hérité d'un mois entier de retenue !

Son amie baissa les yeux, et parut se rendre compte de sa bêtise, comme une enfant prise en faute. Après un court instant de silence, elle marmonna dans sa barbe :

— Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je…

— Et bien, la prochaine fois, pense un peu à ce que tu dis. Pauvre professeure.

Pandora reprit son chemin vers le château en levant les yeux au ciel. Niall et Iphigenia échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

— Fais attention, chuchota cette dernière, je crois bien que le professeur Likewell va te voler ta petite amie. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver.

Au loin, Luna suivit des yeux leurs silhouettes qui disparaissaient de son champ de vision. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Quelle contenance pouvait-elle bien garder, si elle se faisait maintenant consoler par ses élèves ? Certes, elle était seule et sans repères dans ce château ; dans cette époque, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller de la sorte.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle risquait de s'en sortir.

Décidée à se reprendre en main, elle rassembla ses affaires pour affirmer sa présence au déjeuner aux côtés de ses collègues. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter son lieu de classe, une fois grave lui parvint depuis la lisière de la forêt.

— Jeune Luna, te voilà dans tous tes états.

Elle se retourna dans un sursaut, une main sur son cœur affolé. La silhouette haute de Macsen se détachait parmi les arbres sombres.

— Macsen ! Quelle frayeur j'ai eu.

— Je vois ton esprit bien troublé. Retrouve-moi ce soir, passées tes classes. Nous irons marcher.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il s'éclipsa.

L'esprit embrumé, Luna nota mentalement le rendez-vous.


	11. Chapitre X – Mise en garde

**Chapitre X – Mise en garde**

* * *

La nuit tombée, le dîner achevé, Luna s'éclipsa discrètement et passa la grande porte du hall. Elle longea les bois qui bordaient le parc, jusqu'à retrouver Macsen qui l'attendait comme prévu. Il souriait. À la lumière des dernières lueurs du jour, elle put détailler son visage davantage que la fois précédente. Ses yeux paraissaient avoir vu mille années, pourtant, sa peau était jeune et dépourvue de rides, quoi que légèrement parcheminée.

— Tu as vraiment l'air d'un grand sage, constata-t-elle en guise de salutation.

— Est-ce une bonne chose ?

— Je pense. Cela me rassure, en tout cas.

Il posa une large main sur son épaule.

— Cela me fait plaisir, jeune Luna. Allons marcher, veux-tu ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et le suivit, bien tant que mal. Les feuilles d'automne jonchaient déjà le sol humide de la Forêt. Une douce odeur d'humus et de mousse conférait à l'endroit une dimension intemporelle.

Luna s'y sentait comme chez elle.

— As-tu réfléchi à notre discussion ?

— Ma place parmi vous ; dans cette époque ?

— Entre autres. À d'autres choses, peut-être.

— J'y ai beaucoup pensé et… J'ai fait une rencontre.

La voix de Luna avait tremblé. Macsen ne parut en rien surpris, et sourit de plus belle, comme s'il s'était douté de cette révélation.

— Dis-m'en plus.

— Enfin, pas une rencontre à proprement parler. La professeure de Divination, Delphia Ogden. Elle m'a invitée à prendre le thé. C'était une adorable attention mais elle… Elle m'a dit des choses.

— Quelles choses ?

— Qu'elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi.

De nouveau, ses angoisses lui coupèrent le souffle. Elle retenait sa respiration, et son visage avait perdu ses couleurs. Elle scrutait le visage de Macsen en silence, tentait de sonder ses pensées. Mais rien ne trahissait les secrets de ce qui se passait dans la tête du centaure. Après de longues secondes, il reprit la parle d'une voix grave et assurée.

— Je ressens ta peur, jeune Luna. Pourquoi es-tu si effrayée ?

— Elle se doute que je… Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout compris mais… Et si je suis démasquée, Macsen ? S'ils me dénoncent au Ministère ? Ils me renverront de Poudlard, ils m'enfermeront dans une cellule, je…

— Delphia t'a-t-elle fait part d'un souhait de te dénoncer ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Luna avait débité ses doutes avec précipitation, affolée. Il l'avait coupée dans ses élucubrations, et elle reprit son souffle avant de parler de nouveau. Elle réfléchit. À aucun moment la jeune femme ne lui avait fait la moindre menace – au contraire, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle souhaitait l'aider.

— Non, répondit-elle prudemment.

— Pourquoi avoir si peur ?

— Elle pourrait tout de même le faire, elle pourrait… Je ne sais pas. Je ne la connais pas, après tout. Je ne connais personne ici et… Les gens ne sont pas tous bien intentionnés.

— T'a-t-elle paru mal intentionnée ?

— Je ne… Pas vraiment, mais…

— Est-ce ta peur ou ta raison qui parle, jeune Luna ?

Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle se sentait prise en faute. Son père lui avait pourtant toujours appris à raisonner par logique. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi submergée par ses sentiments.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle finalement.

— Le cœur de Delphia est pur.

— Tu la connais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Le Troisième Œil sait lier ses disciples, expliqua-t-il mystérieusement.

— Penses-tu que je devrais lui faire confiance ?

— Tu es la seule qui puisse répondre à cette question, jeune Luna.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il se montre plus clair, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas de rester si évasif – elle savait, après tout, qu'il s'agissait d'un des traits caractéristiques des centaures. Elle était déjà honorée qu'il lui accorde du temps et lui distille ses conseils.

— Tu savais qui j'étais, reprit-elle en changeant de sujet. Que sais-tu du sortilège qui m'a amenée ici ? Je sens bien que tu en comprends plus que moi.

— Je ne sais si je devrais te dévoiler les choses que les astres murmurent. Toutes les indications ne sont pas bonnes à donner. On ne peut couper aux intentions du Destin. Mais j'imagine que je peux te révéler l'ébauche du tableau.

Ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de clairière. Le ciel s'assombrissait au-dessus d'eux, et laissait apparaître les premières étoiles de la nuit. La lune se détachait derrière les nuages cotonneux. Il s'arrêta et s'accroupit. Luna dégotta une pierre moussue, et s'y assit sans se préoccuper de l'état de sa robe.

— C'est de la vieille ; de la très vieille magie, commença-t-il avec lenteur. Antique, si j'ose dire.

— Puis-je défaire l'enchantement ? s'enquit-elle. Pour rentrer chez moi, retrouver les miens. Je ne peux pas être piégée ici pour toujours – ça ne peut correspondre à ce que j'avais demandé…

— Je ne pense pas que nous puissions rompre l'enchantement. Pas si simplement. As-tu performé le sortilège jusqu'à sa fin, jeune Luna ?

— Je ne… Il me semble. Une tempête s'est déclarée, raconta-t-elle en se tortillant, mal à l'aise. Et je ne… Je ne savais plus où j'en était, j'ai… Je pense avoir fait les choses comme elles étaient décrites dans le parchemin.

— Il s'agit d'un charme à plusieurs composantes ; si une manque, l'ensemble ne peut être complété. Tu as demandé à revoir ta mère, on peut considérer que cette part est acquise.

— Mais pas de manière perpétuelle. Temporaire. Le temps seulement qu'elle réponde à mes questions, et…

Il soupira. Luna, troublée, eut la sensation que quelques pièces commençaient à s'emboîter dans son esprit. Mais elle n'en déchiffrait pas le sens.

— Tout se complètera en temps voulu, assura-t-il en se relevant, reprenant sa marche.

— Mais que dois-je faire pour cela ? Macsen, j'ai besoin d'aide ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant à sa suite.

Il resta silencieux, et elle respecta ses non-dits. Mais des dizaines de questions lui brulaient les lèvres. Elle en voulait plus ; elle avait besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il lui révéler simplement ces vérités qu'il paraissait détenir ? Comprenait-il lui-même la situation davantage qu'il ne le lui dévoilait ? Luna avait conscience que cette part de mystification était inhérente aux centaures ; et elle mesurait déjà sa chance de converser avec l'un d'entre eux.

Elle se trouvait tiraillée entre sa gratitude et son manque de réponses. Comme une funambule dansant sur le fil de ses propres émotions.

Ils continuaient d'arpenter les sentiers sinueux de la Forêt Interdite. Là où la nature reprenait ses droits, il devenait plus ardu pour Luna de garder le rythme que prenait Macsen. Elle courrait à moitié, et cela lui vidait l'esprit. Le silence était seulement troublé par le craquement des branches sous leurs pas.

Troublée par ses considérations, elle ne remarqua pas les bruissements des feuillages, autour d'eux, qui se rapprochaient concentriquement.

— Arrêtez-vous, tonna une voix grave.

Luna sentit son sang se glacer et obtempéra sans réfléchir. Une chair de poule hérissa son épiderme. Macsen, à ses côtés, s'était figé, lui aussi. Dans la pénombre, elle discernait difficilement les traits de son visage, mais elle distingua qu'il se crispait.

Dans un froissement de branchages humides, plusieurs silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre et les encerclèrent. Les yeux de Luna s'exorbitèrent à mesure qu'elle détaillait les silhouettes des centaures, si nombreux. Combien pouvaient-ils bien être ? Elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'ils soient autant à avoir trouvé refuge dans la Forêt qui bordait Poudlard.

— Mes frères… commença Macsen pour rompre le silence glaçant.

— N'emploie pas ce mot alors que tu trahis les tiens.

Celui qui l'avait coupé dominait la plupart de ces camarades en hauteur. Ses cheveux et la barbe qui lui mangeait une moitié du visage étaient sombres, et lui conférait une expression effrayante.

— Il ne s'agit aucunement d'une trahison.

— Tu sais pourtant que nous n'allons jamais à l'encontre du Destin.

— Je ne vais à l'encontre d'aucune de nos lois. Il s'agit d'une discussion des plus anodines, Bane…

— Tu joues avec ce que te confient les étoiles, et tu mets notre peuple en péril ! tonna ledit Bane.

— Aucun danger ne plane sur personne tant que nous…

— Nous avons fait vœu de ne pas interférer dans les affaires des hommes.

— Je n'interfère dans aucune affaire.

— Ta simple discussion avec cette humaine est une entorse à la règle. Nous ignorons les humains et ils nous le rendent, comme cela a toujours été fait. Tu ne nous feras pas croire que vous vous êtes rencontrés par hasard. Peu m'importe ce que tes intensions envers cette jeune fille, tout contact doit cesser.

Luna observait attentivement la discussion lourde qui se déroulait face à elle. Ils se disputaient à propos d'elle – de son _destin_ – comme si elle eut été trop stupide pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Macsen lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Si elle percevait la tension monter entre les deux centaures, elle avait peur de ne pas connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants.

— Si elle ne retourne pas dans son temps, objecta Macsen, il se peut…

— Silence !

Le cri de Bane résonna comme un coup de tonnerre entre les arbres. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Luna. Il lui sembla que la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés.

— Cela ne nous concerne pas. La discussion est close. Raccompagne-la loin de chez nous.

Macsen soupira, mais n'argumenta pas davantage, et obéit docilement.

Une fois à bonne distance du groupe de centaures, Luna parut reprendre possession de ses pensées. Elle peinait à digérer ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et paraissait surréaliste.

— De quoi Bane voulait-il parler ? demanda-t-elle enfin, son aphasie passée.

— C'est sans importance.

— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi se soucie-t-il à ce point de notre rencontre ? Quel est ce danger qu'il évoquait ?

— Je t'en ai déjà trop dit : tu as vu combien les miens désapprouve cette… amitié.

Elle se tut un instant, profondément touchée qu'il emploie un tel mot. Macsen était définitivement un être à part parmi les siens.

— Tu ne peux me laisser m'en aller avec plus de questions que celles que je t'avais apportées, souligna-t-elle. Cette entrevue… J'ai peur, Macsen. J'étais perdue, désormais, je suis perdue _et_ effrayée.

— Ne laisse pas les discours alarmistes de Bane t'effrayer. Il a toujours été quelque peu catastrophiste. Il est d'une grande sagesse, mais sa tendance à toujours imaginer le pire peut parfois obscurcir son jugement. Et il déteste plus que tout lorsque l'un d'entre nous fait défaut à ses principes.

— Somme toute, il a peur de l'inconnu.

— Tout à fait, jeune Luna. Ton arrivée parmi nous a été, comme tu t'en doutes, un changement majeur, une rature dans la ligne droite et fluide du temps. Certains de mes camarades en ont été proprement terrifiés. Je préfère y voir l'opportunité d'une nouvelle source d'apprentissage. Une fois de plus la Magie nous prouve que ses mystères sont impénétrables et que nous n'en connaîtrons jamais les desseins les plus profonds.

— Certes. Mais pourquoi notre interaction les révolte donc à ce point ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as amenée ici – dans cette époque, je veux dire. Ils ne peuvent te blâmer pour cela.

— Tu es une inconnue dans l'équation qu'ils se représentent de la vie. La majorité d'entre nous a voté pour te laisser trouver ton chemin de retour chez toi seule, trop apeurés d'interférer dans tes mécanismes qu'ils ne comprennent pas. En leur désobéissant, je…

— Tu t'es mis en danger. Oh, Macsen… Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. Je ne peux pas me mettre entre toi et les tiens.

À mesure qu'elle réalisait l'audace de son action, elle était profondément touchée par sa gentillesse. Et elle était étouffée de tristesse et de culpabilité.

— Je n'apporte avec moi que davantage de problèmes, observa-t-elle tristement. Je ne résous pas les miens, et j'en crée aux autres.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai, chère Luna. La Magie ne laisse pas ses décisions au hasard, j'en suis convaincu ; faisons-lui confiance.

Sur ces paroles qui sonnaient pleines de sagesse, ils débouchèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Luna eut un regard triste pour le château et ses fenêtres allumées de lueurs vacillantes. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer.

— Nous ne pouvons plus nous rencontrer ainsi, décréta-t-elle. Pas si cela te met en danger.

— Laisse-moi le soin de m'occuper de mes frères, dit-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne parvint pas à interpréter. Cependant je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir de sitôt, je vais devoir te laisser seule pendant quelques temps.

Elle retint un soupir à l'idée de perdre son seul ami. Quelques larmes mouillèrent ses yeux.

— Mais es-tu véritablement seule ? Tu sais qu'à Poudlard, une aide toujours apportée à ceux qui la méritent. Saisis les mains tendues, chère Luna.

— Delphia ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Une longue note grave, comme sonnée par un cor de chasse, leur parvint des entrailles de la Forêt.

— Je dois y aller désormais. Nous nous reverrons, sois-en certaine. Cependant je ne suis pas la solution, toi seule peut la trouver – mais pas sans aide.

Il s'éloignait déjà, et ces derniers mots lui parvinrent dans un chuchotement lointain. Luna fit quelques pas en direction du bois, une main tendue, comme si elle eut pu le rattraper, retarder le moment de leur séparation. Mais il était trop tard.

L'esprit plus embué encore que quand elle l'avait rejoint, elle reprit la direction du château.

Quand ses interrogations trouveraient-elles enfin un embryon de réponse ?

Le front négligemment appuyé contre une des fenêtres de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, Iphigenia laissait son regard se perdre dans les ombres qui baignaient le parc de Poudlard. Elle avait beau y mettre du sien, elle ne comprenait rien à ce traité de métamorphose, et une migraine pointait au fond de son crâne. Elle soupira profondément, et l'ouvrage posé sur ses genoux lui glissa des mains et tomba sur le plancher dans un bruit mat.

Avec un grognement exaspéré, elle le ramassa et s'adossa de nouveau dans l'encadrement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner sa lecture en se plaignant pour la huitième fois de la soirée des devoirs impossibles imposés par le professeur McGonagall, un mouvement attira son regard.

Dans la pâleur des lumières qui se projetaient sur le parc, elle distinguait une silhouette qui se hâtait de revenir vers le château. Intriguée, elle plissa les yeux, et essuya du bout de sa manche la buée qui opacifiait les carreaux. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant cette robe miteuse et ce chapeau rapiécé.

Que pouvait bien fait le professeur Likewell dehors à une heure pareille ? Ses soucis de Métamorphose subitement envolés, elle jubila intérieurement. Elle savait bien que cette femme tramait quelque chose de louche, et elle en avait désormais une preuve !


	12. Chapitre XI – La lettre

**Chapitre XI – La lettre**

* * *

Pandora était prise d'une discussion animée autour du sujet du dernier numéro de la Gazette – un naturaliste Moldu criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il aurait vu une véritable licorne, une bavure inadmissible pour le Ministère – quand le hibou de ses parents se posa brusquement face à elle, ses serres plantées dans sa tartine tout juste beurrée. Absorbée dans le débat autour de l'actualité, elle n'avait pas vu le volatile s'approcher et se poser face à elle.

— C'est tout de même incroyable de laisser une passer une chose pareille, s'exclamait Iphigenia, avant de s'interrompre dans un cri.

Une main sur le cœur, surprise, Pandora cligna deux fois des yeux avant de reconnaître l'animal, qui mordait du bout du bec le dos de sa main. Il tentait bien tant que mal de se dégager de l'assiette, réduisant le petit déjeuner de la jeune fille en une bouillie peu ragoûtante.

— Mon pauvre Mercrure, tu ne te dégourdis pas avec l'âge, marmonna-t-elle en décrochant la missive de la patte de l'animal pour le libérer.

— Tu attendais un courrier de tes parents ?

— Absolument pas.

Perplexe, elle tapota son assiette du bout de sa baguette pour faire disparaître la tranche de pain saccagée, une fois le hibou envolé. Les sourcils froncés, elle examina un instant l'enveloppe : l'écriture ne trahissait pas, il s'agissait de celle de sa mère.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Par flashs, elle se souvint des derniers titres alarmistes de la Gazette : un groupuscule de mages noirs menaient la vie dure au Ministère. Menaces, étranges disparitions ; et les Aurors qui ne parvenaient pas à les arrêter… Son cœur manqua un battement, alors que la crainte montait en elle. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à un quelconque membre de sa famille ? Son père travaillait au Département de la Justice Magique, après tout.

Elle décacheta le parchemin d'une main fébrile, et déroula le papier. Un morceau de journal était joint à la lettre.

_Chère Pandora,_

_Ton père et moi-même espérons que tu te portes bien. La septième année est la plus importante mais aussi la dernière, profites-en !_

_Nous nous doutons que tu dois beaucoup travailler, et nous sommes pressés que tu puisses nous raconter tes progrès à Noël. Ta tante Artemis fait une recrudescence de Dragoncelle, nous ne te cachons pas qu'elle s'impatiente que tu commences tes études de Médicomagie, dans l'espoir que tu puisses trouver un remède contre ses rechutes._

_Ne sachant pas si tu as vu la Gazette d'hier, nous t'envoyons cet article, dans l'espoir qu'il te distraira, et t'inspireras. Nul doute que tu es destinée à suivre le même chemin _

_ Bonne lecture et à très vite._

_Nous t'embrassons,_

_Tes parents_

En bas de page, les signatures élégantes d'Achilles et Dione Smeets. Elle sourit, profondément soulagée, et se blâma elle-même un instant. Se laisser aller à la panique ainsi, c'était rentrer dans le jeu de ces clowns qui ne cherchaient qu'à les effrayer.

Elle déplia l'article découpé dans la Gazette.

_Une étudiante gagne le prix annuel du Renommé Journal des Sciences Magicomédicales_

_C'est avec surprise qu'a été annoncé hier, dans le numéro mensuel du Renommé Journal des Sciences Magicomédicales, le nom de leur lauréate du Prix des Découvertes. Seraphina Berdegel, une étudiante en Médicomagie, section des Affections pédiatriques, n'est pas encore diplômée, et ébahi d'ores et déjà ses paires._

_Sortie de Poudlard depuis seulement trois ans, la jeune femme aurait trouvé un traitement prometteur contre les…_

— Tout va bien ?

La voix de Niall coupa la jeune fille dans sa lecture. Elle reporta son regard sur le visage tendu de son petit ami. Elle comprit en un coup d'œil qu'il ressentait probablement les mêmes inquiétudes qu'elle, quelques minutes auparavant.

— Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire en repliant la lettre et l'article, qu'elle rangea dans sa sacoche.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si important à te dire ? demanda Iphigenia, perplexe.

— Rien de bien important. Une étudiante en Médicomagie révolutionne le traitement de la Dragoncelle, alors ils se sentent obligé de me dire qu'ils espèrent me voir suivre ses pas.

Son ton s'était fait plus amer qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, et elle pinça les lèvres. Ses amis échangèrent un regard interloqué. Pandora s'était toujours entendue à merveille avec ses parents, qui la considéraient comme la seule et unique merveille du monde. Si elle avait toujours trouvé cela quelque peu ridicule, elle avait pourtant plus tendance à en rire, et pas à s'en offusquer.

— Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

— Tu sais comment ils sont, marmonna-t-elle en se préparant une nouvelle tartine. Je suis et _dois être_ la meilleure, partout, tout le temps.

— Ils n'ont pas tort, la taquina Niall. Tu _es_ la meilleure dans bien des domaines.

— Oh, je t'en prie, ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que ses deux amis échangeaient un regard interloqué.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ?

— On dirait que pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis levée du mauvais pied, commenta Iphigenia en se resservant un verre de jus de citrouille.

— Iphi, ne commence pas, coupa Niall. Oui tes parents sont un peu exigeants mais… Enfin, quoi, tu t'entends à merveille avec eux, vous êtes la famille dont tout le monde rêve. Parfois ils sont peut-être un peu… élitistes ? Mais ça ne t'a jamais dérangée, si ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien que ça ne me fait rien, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Tu ne comprends pas.

— Ne te renferme pas ! S'il te plaît. Tu peux me parler de tout, tu le sais, pas vrai ?

Il posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne, et Pandora sourit timidement. Il était adorable, songea-t-elle, avec ses sourcils froncés et son air confus. À leurs côtés, Iphigenia signalait son agacement face à tant de romantisme en tapant bruyamment du plat de sa paume sur la table.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, finalement. Plus… Un agacement. Une accumulation, comme une boule de neige. Je ne… Je sais qu'ils m'aiment, qu'ils ne veulent que le meilleur pour moi mais… Je me pose certaines questions.

— Quelles questions ?

— Comment dire… Tout a toujours été à merveille pour moi, j'ai toujours été parfaitement taillée pour le moule dans lequel je devais rentrer, marmonna-t-elle en se dandinant sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Pas que je ne m'en sois jamais plainte. Simplement… Je commence à me demander si je suis vraiment la voie que _je_ veux ou celle que mes parents ont choisie.

— Tu as toujours voulu être Médicomage, objecta Niall en haussant un sourcil.

— Il marque un point, appuya Iphigenia.

— Je sais ! _Justement_. J'ai… Tous mes choix – de mes ambitions de carrière au choix de mes nouvelles chaussures, en passant par les cours que je suis – _tout_ a toujours fait l'unanimité, j'ai toujours voulu ce qu'on attendait que je veuille. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire ?

— Pas tout à fait…

— Est-ce que je suis vraiment la fille parfaite de mes parents ? Ou est-ce que je me comporte comme telle simplement parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours inculqué ?

Un silence embarrassé fut la seule réponse que ses amis parvinrent à lui faire. Incomprise, elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

— Oubliez ça, ce n'est rien. Peut-être que je cogite trop.

— Non, tu peux nous parler de tes doutes, de tes soucis, c'est simplement… Si soudain. Et inattendu.

— Je suis bien d'accord, appuya de nouveau Iphigenia. Tu peux nous parler de tout – ton parfait cavalier a bien résumé la chose. Mais ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment. Ne me dis pas que c'est cette Likewell qui te tourne la tête, commença-t-elle en pointant vers elle un index accusateur.

— Oh, Iphi, ça suffit avec ça ! Tu n'as que son nom à la bouche. On va finir par croire que c'est _toi_ qui fais une fixette sur elle.

— Je dis simplement qu'elle a une certaine influence sur toi. Enfin, quoi, tu es bien restée discuter avec elle après la fin du dernier cours !

— Simplement pour excuser ton attitude puérile ! Tu t'attaques à cette pauvre femme sans arrêt Iphi, cela commence à tirer sur mes nerfs.

— Calmez-vous, les filles, s'il vous…

— D'ailleurs, je sais qu'elle cache quelque chose.

— Cesse donc de…

— Je l'ai vu rentrer de la Forêt Interdite l'autre jour. En pleine nuit ! Même sa fervente défenseuse ne peut contredire que c'est particulièrement louche, pas vrai ?

Pandora encaissa le choc de l'information, fronça les sourcils, puis eut une moue désapprobatrice.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, tu ne devrais pas épier les gens. Cette discussion m'agace, et je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher dès le début de la matinée. On se retrouve en cours.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle rassembla ses affaires, et abandonna la fin de son déjeuner. Ses doigts crispés sur son sac, elle quitta la Grande Salle, Niall sur ses talons.

— Il ne faut pas te fâcher pour ça, implora-t-il, tu sais comment est Iphi, et…

— Vous êtes _tous les deux_ pareils. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'on puisse être _différent_.

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Enfin, mon amour, je ne…

— Oui, oui, tu ne comprends pas, précisément. Écoute, j'ai besoin d'un moment seule pour me calmer, d'accord ? On se retrouvera tout à l'heure.

Elle l'abandonna, éperdu, aux portes de la Grande Salle, et continua son chemin. L'esprit troublé, elle fut presque immédiatement assaillie de regrets, mais sa colère ne diminuait pas pour autant. Elle ne comprenait elle-même pas réellement tout ce qui venait de se passer dans ses pensées.

Son regard flou posé sur le bout de ses chaussures, elle ne regarda pas précisément où elle mettait les pieds, et rentra de plein fouet dans sa professeure qui croisait son chemin. Elle manqua de tomber, et Luna la rattrapa du bout du bras. Une fois remise sur ses pieds, elle rougit.

— Professeure, je suis désolée, je… balbutia-t-elle.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'inquiétude de Luna était si authentique que la jeune fille, profondément touchée, fondit en larmes.

Luna s'était éveillée d'un sommeil troublé. Depuis sa dernière discussion avec Macsen, elle avait du mal à retrouver un état de calme. Son esprit était sans cesse en ébullition, et elle avait un poids permanent sur la poitrine. Elle se sentait comme une proie, chassée, poursuivie par un ennemi invisible.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour fuir la compagnie de tous, en assurant tout de même ses cours et en se montrant lors des repas. Elle évitait Delphia comme la peste, à la fois effrayée et mal à l'aise en sa présence. Pour la énième fois, elle décida de sauter le petit déjeuner. Il ne lui était pas indispensable – et puis, elle n'avait pas si faim, de toutes façons. Elle ne sentait pas la force d'affronter le regard de ses collègues.

Elle se leva tout de même, et se prépara sommairement avant de quitter ses appartements de bonne heure. Peut-être le calme du parc de Poudlard, encore désert à cette heure de la journée, parviendrait-il à l'apaiser.

Elle traversa donc le château au pas de course, slalomant entre les élèves mal réveillés en route vers la Grande Salle. Elle-même n'était pas tout à fait attentive à ce qui l'entourait : ni à son environnement, ni à l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds. Elle n'aperçut donc pas Pandora qui déboulait brusquement sur sa gauche, lui coupant la route. Cette dernière la percuta violemment, perdit l'équilibre, et manqua de s'étaler sur les pavés de l'escalier qui descendaient en direction du parc.

Luna attrapa fermement sa manche, et la tira vers elle dans un réflexe, de peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

— Professeur, je suis désolée, je ne…

La jeune fille s'excusa immédiatement, mais Luna remarqua qu'elle paraissait mal en point. Son visage était pâle, malgré ses joues rougies par l'embarras. Elle avait le teint terne des gens qui ne se sentent pas bien.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète.

Évidemment, elle se sentait tout particulièrement concernée par les soucis qui pouvaient troubler cette élève-ci, en particulier.

Sa question, pourtant anodine, déclencha une montée de larmes trop brusque que la jeune fille ne put contenir. Déconcertée, Luna sortit de sa poche un mouchoir rapiécé et le lui tendit.

— Pardon, s'empressa-t-elle de dire machinalement, je ne voulais pas te…

— Non, c'est moi, je…

Pandora se moucha bruyamment. Elle aurait bien voulu sauver les apparences, mais elle ne parvenait plus à arrêter ses pleurs.

— Marchons donc un peu, suggéra Luna. Cela te détendra.

Secouée de sanglots, incapable d'articuler la moindre phrase intelligible, Pandora se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête et lui emboîta le pas.

Elles longèrent la lisière qui séparait le parc de la Forêt Interdite. Sous l'ombre des arbres, on ne pouvait pas les apercevoir depuis le château. Cela éviterait les bruits de couloir, songea Luna. Elle examinait à la dérobée le visage troublé de son élève, tentant bien tant que mal d'y chercher le moindre indice sur ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil.

Quand elle parut enfin se calmer, Luna tenta une approche plus subtile.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit. Et sache que tout ce qui vient de se passer restera entre toi et moi ; et nous seules. Mais si jamais tu ressens le moindre besoin de parler… N'hésite pas.

Pandora hocha de nouveau la tête, parut hésiter quelques instants, puis reprit finalement la parole.

— Cela vous semblera peut-être futile. C'est simplement que… Oh, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes soucis stupides d'adolescente.

— Au contrainte ! Cela ne m'embête en rien, voyons. Nous sommes aussi là pour cela, tu sais.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment grand-chose, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne sais pas… J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents, ce matin – une lettre d'encouragement. C'était une attention adorable, mais derrière cela, j'ai bien senti que… Mes parents placent beaucoup d'espoir en moi. Les Smeets sont ambitieux, vous comprenez ? Oh, cela paraît très arrogant de dire cela ainsi.

— Pas du tout, voyons. Continue, je t'en prie.

— J'ai toujours été une enfant parfaite, une élève parfaite. Je corresponds parfaitement à l'idéal qu'on cherche de moi. Et personne ne peut s'en plaindre, pas vrai ? Une fois mes ASPIC en poche, je suivrai les études de Médicomagie, que j'ai toujours voulu faire, parce que c'est ce qu'une fille intelligente comme moi doit faire. Et tout le monde sera très content.

Elle s'arrêta, et parut retenir un soupir.

— Tu n'as pas l'air très contente, observa Luna.

— Précisément. Et… Je ne sais moi-même pas vraiment pourquoi. Je crois que… J'ai toujours suivi ce chemin tout tracé, et cela m'a toujours convenu. Mais des fois je me demande… Comment peut bien être la vie, hors des sentiers battus ?

Luna fit de son mieux pour retenir un sourire. Il n'aurait pas du tout été approprié de se réjouir des doutes qui assaillaient cette pauvre jeune fille. Mais, intérieurement, elle était profondément rassurée. Pour la première fois depuis le jour de la rentrée, la jeune Pandora tenait des propos qui sonnaient comme ceux de sa mère.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être que c'est normal. Le passage à l'âge adulte, c'est quelque chose qui fait peur à tout le monde, pas vrai ?

— Très certainement, approuva Luna avec une pensée furtive pour Rolf et sa bague de fiançailles qui l'attendaient trente ans plus tard.

— Et pourtant, plus j'y pense, plus cela m'effraie. J'ai peur de… Ne pas vraiment être moi-même, en me cantonnant à ce que je devrais être. La Médicomagie est certes une très belle vocation mais… Cela semble trop facile. Une parfaite petite vie en compagnie de mon petit ami mais… J'ai peur de ne pas vouloir cela, dans le fond. J'ai peur de… De m'empêcher de vivre _vraiment_. Je veux découvrir le monde, je veux vivre des aventures, je veux… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

Elle s'était coupée d'elle-même dans son élan d'enthousiasme, comme si elle s'était brusquement souvenue qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que la personne qui l'écoutait était sa professeure et non son amie ou sa confidente.

— Enfin c'est un peu futile, je suis désolée si…

— Cesse donc de t'excuser. Ce sont des interrogations plus que normales à se poser, notamment pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Certains bien plus âgés se la posent toujours. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse, à vrai dire. La seule juste sera celle que te dictera ton cœur.

— Cœur ou raison, toujours ce dilemme draconien, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Ils finissent généralement par s'accorder. Mais trop y penser ne fait qu'amplifier les questions que tu te poses, et cela risque de te perdre encore davantage. Tu as encore bien du temps pour y réfléchir.

Pandora eut un sourire timide, et parut presque rassurée. Quelques centaines de mètres derrière elle, les élèves les plus en avance arrivaient pour le début du cours. Iphigenia et Niall se trouvaient à la tête de la classe.

— Merci de m'avoir écoutée, professeure.

— C'est un plaisir. N'hésite pas à me solliciter en cas de besoin.

Luna la regarda rejoindre ses amis. Sa vision se troubla un instant. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines de jours, ses pensées revirent à Rolf qui l'attendait des dizaines d'années plus tard. Quelqu'un avait-il remarqué sa disparition ? Ou l'instant lors duquel elle s'était volatilisée était-il suspendu hors du temps, attendant son retour ?

Toute cette histoire de mariage lui était sortie de la tête. Elle tenta d'analyser cette information. Elle eut peur un instant de réaliser que Rolf ne lui manquait pas – mais ne ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. À vrai dire, ses nouveaux soucis de voyageuse temporelle l'avaient bien plus perturbée, lui faisant oublier tout le reste. Elle songea avec mélancolie combien elle aurait aimé le retrouver à ses côtés. Il n'aurait probablement pas trouvé non plus comment la renvoyer chez elle. Mais à deux, leurs cerveaux s'entendaient étrangement bien, et trouvaient des solutions auxquelles ils n'auraient pas pensé seuls.

Cette alchimie lui manquait, définitivement.

— Professeur, il y a un paragraphe du chapitre sur les Chaporouges que je n'ai pas compris ! s'exclama John Fergusson en guise de salutation, la tirant de ses considérations.


	13. Chapitre XII – Une bataille

**Chapitre XII – Une bataille, mais pas la guerre**

Un grand merci à **Miss MPREG** pour sa review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

* * *

— Et n'oubliez pas le devoir sur les Antéropodes, si je ne vous mets pas de notes, le professeur McGonagall va me taper sur les doigts !

Le professeur Likewell regardait ses élèves acquiescer vaguement et se précipiter en direction du château, l'estomac grondant, parés pour le déjeuner. Pandora prit délibérément tout son temps, et fut la dernière à finir de remballer ses affaires. Avant de s'éclipser à son tour, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu la remercier encore pour son écoute, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Alors, elle se contenta d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête respectueux. Luna comprit.

Tandis qu'elle prenait enfin le chemin de le Grande Salle, Pandora s'aperçut que ses deux amis l'attendaient. Droits comme des piquets, tels deux gardes du corps. Niall se tordait les mains, et paraissait anxieux. Même la fière Iphigenia semblait penaude.

— Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

Lors de leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, elle s'était volontairement mise en binôme avec Fergusson, évitant ses amis pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Elle considérait qu'il était impossible d'avoir la moindre discussion constructive alors qu'ils étaient supposés être en classe.

— Pas de soucis, s'empressa de répondre Niall. D'ailleurs, c'est nous qui sommes désolés si…

— Non, ne vous excusez pas, c'est moi qui…

— Niall peut-être pas, mais moi je m'excuse, contredit Iphigenia. Je ne suis pas très… Je suis un peu désagréable ses derniers temps. Je crois que c'est les nerfs. Je veux dire, la septième année, c'est la dernière, ce n'est pas rien. Et puis, tout ce qu'il se passe dehors, aussi. Je _sais_ que la Gazette aime faire sensation et inquiéter pour pas grand-chose mais tout de même… Ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Elle avait perdu le ton détaché et confiant qui la caractérisait. Pandora ressentait à travers ses mots combien elle s'ouvrait à eux. Elle enlaça les épaules de son amie.

— On est tous inquiets. Mais on est tous là les uns pour les autres.

— Je sais bien. Justement ! C'est normal, d'autant plus en cette période, que tu te poses des questions, j'imagine. Je serai là pour t'écouter, dorénavant, je te le promets. Je ne me moquerai plus de toi.

Les deux amies se serrèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Niall se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

— Je ne l'aurai pas mieux dit, finit-il par lâcher.

Pandora lui offrit un sourire, et passa son bras dans le creux de son coude.

— C'est ce que je disais, tous là les uns pour les autres ! Et maintenant, cap sur le déjeuner, compagnons !

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils s'élancèrent en direction du château. Les mots de ses amis allaient droit au cœur de Pandora, mais elle décida de ne pas aborder le sujet de nouveau, pas immédiatement. Sa discussion avec le professeur Likewell l'avait fait réfléchir ; et l'avait rassurée. Ses interrogations étaient légitimes. Elle pouvait se permettre de dévier du droit chemin qu'on lui avait tracé, sans pour autant rater sa vie. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait profondément libre. De faire ses propres choix.

Mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir envie ?

Une chose était sûre. Elle était destinée à vivre de grandes aventures.

Au loin, Luna couvait du regard ses élèves qui se pressaient sur le chemin du retour, une main recourbée au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle rangeait les chaises éparpillées, une sensation de chaleur parcourut tout son corps. Un sentiment de satisfaction. Elle réalisa que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait presque à sa place. L'intrépide John Fergusson s'émerveillait plus à chacun de ses cours, la froide Cassiopeia Flint, égarée sans ses camarades de Serpentard, s'ouvrait lentement aux autres élèves.

Et Pandora, bien sûr, Pandora. Leur discussion qui avait précédé le cours lui paraissait tout changer. Était-elle, en partie, responsable des interrogations sur son avenir qui taraudaient désormais celle qui deviendrait sa mère ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Une chose était certaine, elle s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de la fille guindée et emmurée dans un moule qu'elle avait rencontrée le jour de la rentrée.

Poussée par un regain de confiance en elle-même, Luna décida de passer par la salle des professeurs. Elle l'évitait habituellement de son mieux, trop effrayée d'éveiller les soupçons de ses collègues. Mais elle décida de changer son point de vue. Elle était Luna Lovegood : quand avait-elle décidé de laisser la peur la guider ? Cela ne lui correspondait pas.

Elle remonta gaiement les couloirs du château, se convainquant qu'être au contact de ces jeunes et moins jeunes professeurs était une opportunité pour laquelle certains auraient donné beaucoup. Elle eut une pensée pour Hermione. Oui, elle imaginait nettement son visage rouge de contentement, rencontrant cet alter égo de Minerva McGonagall, ou celui de Filius Flitwick.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Juste une fraction de seconde, elle se sentit retenue par une force interne. Mais elle l'outrepassa, et poussa le battant.

La lumière brillante du soleil d'automne qui illuminait la pièce l'éblouit un instant. Son sourire s'élargit, et elle passa l'encadrement.

Quelques regards intrigués se posèrent sur elle. Cuthbert Binns releva lentement sa tête, dont le menton reposait sur sa poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea de ses yeux vitreux, ne paraissant pas la reconnaître.

— Elle est bien grande, pour une élève, murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse que personne ne l'entendit.

— Miss Likewell ! Quel plaisir de vous compter parmi nous. Cela faisait un bon moment que nous n'avions pas eu l'honneur de votre compagnie, commenta McGonagall.

Son ton était chaleureux, mais derrière ses lunettes d'une propreté impeccable, Luna parvint à distinguer un air intrigué. Pas réellement suspicieux, mais pas tout à fait innocent non plus. Cela aurait pu l'effrayer. Mais elle avait décidé de ne plus avoir peur. Elle constata simplement avec légèreté que cette jeune Minerva avait déjà la perspicacité qui faisait d'elle une grande femme.

— J'ai été souffrante ces derniers jours, expliqua-t-elle, mais me voilà rétablie.

— Si une quelconque maladie risque de vous empêcher de dispenser vos cours, vous devez en faire part au directeur.

— Bien sûr, je ne mettrai jamais en péril l'avenir de mes élèves. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose, un peu de fièvre, beaucoup de fatigue.

— C'est ce que je vous disais, intervint Delphia Ogden d'une voix aiguë. La pauvre ne se sentait pas bien mais quelques potions de ma confection et elle était remise sur pied. Voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas eu besoin de vous en faire part.

Luna s'était tendue lorsque Delphia avait ouvert la bouche, mais se força à détendre la crispation de ses épaules. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cette dernière s'obstinait à l'aider ainsi, pourtant son mensonge lui permettait de garder la face.

McGonagall les dévisagea tour à tour, puis haussa les épaules. Luna retint un rire nerveux et amusé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire de geste si nonchalant.

— Tant que vous êtes rétablie, c'est l'essentiel.

Elle retourna à sa discussion avec le professeur Slughorn, et Luna s'assit près d'une fenêtre, quelque peu à l'écart. Dans le parc, les arbres se balançaient sous les bourrasques d'automne, comme au rythme d'une lente mélodie. Elle profita de cette douce vision de nature un instant avant d'être interrompue dans sa contemplation. Delphia la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Luna ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bien mieux que ces derniers jours.

Elle avait soudainement la bouche sèche. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle n'était plus effrayée – et à quoi bon avoir peur de Delphia ? Elle venait de la défendre, à sa manière. La professeure de Divination posa sa main sur la sienne. Luna cligna des yeux, et se revit quitter la Tour Nord en courant. Elle entendit les mots résonner de nouveau dans son esprit. _Comme si… quelque chose vous dissimulait – ou que vous dissimuliez quelque chose._

Elle rouvrit les paupières. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Je suis rassurée de vous voir en meilleure forme.

— Vous êtes bien charitable de vous soucier ainsi de moi.

— Rien de plus normal, voyons. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'êtes pas seule. Ou du moins, vous n'avez pas à l'être.

Luna ouvrit la bouche, hésita. Elle fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais McGonagall l'interpela de nouveau.

— Miss Likewell, j'y pense, tant que je vous tiens. Albus souhaite vous voir dès que vous aurez un moment à lui accorder.

Un frisson parcourut son échine.

— Ce sera avec plaisir. J'y penserai.

Devait-il toujours y avoir quelque chose pour la déstabiliser ?

La gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau du directeur la dévisageait. Luna fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une face de pierre puisse la juger ainsi du regard. Elle trouvait la situation plutôt comique.

— Patacitrouille ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le visage de la gargouille se plissa en une grimace contrite, et elle bougea à contrecœur, révélant le passage qui conduisait aux appartements de Dumbledore. Luna grimpa les marches en prenant son temps. À chaque pas, elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Il n'était plus question d'être positive. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre cet entretien à la légère.

Elle secoua la tête pour effrayer les Joncheruines qui l'embrouillait. Pas d'appréhension, pas d'anticipation.

Elle frappa du poing contre la porte la porte en chêne massif. Elle songea que le heurtoir à la figure de griffon avait l'air bien plus sympathique que la gargouille qui gardait l'accès en bas. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de la pousser. Alors elle entra.

Elle se sentit moins impressionnée que la première fois qu'elle avait franchi le seuil. Elle remit derrière ses oreilles une de ses mèches revêches, et secoua les plis de sa robe. Le professeur Dumbledore, un instant auparavant assis derrière son bureau, rangea sa plume dans son encrier et se leva pour l'accueillir.

— Miss Likewell ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter.

— En effet.

Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge nouée. L'air sympathique et enjoué du directeur ne parvenait pas à chasser ses appréhensions.

— Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !

La jeune femme obtempéra. Le bureau était jonché d'objets qui lui étaient inconnus, à l'utilité mystérieuse. Mille questions se bousculaient dans son esprit curieux, mais toutes étaient mises en sourdine par sa plus grande interrogation : pourquoi le directeur désirait-il donc la voir ?

— Est-ce qu'un Fondant du Chaudron vous ferait plaisir ? demanda-t-il poliment en lui tendant la corbeille de bonbons.

La bouche déjà pâteuse, elle déclina poliment. Elle croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

— Très bien. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous voir si rapidement. Pas de panique, bien sûr ! Je n'ai eu que d'excellents retours à votre égard, de la part des élèves comme de vos collègues. Quoi que vous sembliez un peu… timide ?

— J'ai eu l'habitude de voyager seule, pendant plusieurs années, mentit-elle à moitié pour se justifier. C'est vraiment que je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler en équipe mais je compte bien y remédier et…

— Ce n'était en rien un reproche, ne vous en faites donc pas. Je sais que Poudlard peut être désarçonnant quand on y met les pieds pour la première fois, nous en avons tous fait les frais ; simplement, certains ont eu la chance d'y passer leur scolarité avant d'y enseigner.

— J'imagine combien les études dans cette école doivent être merveilleuses.

— Et cela est en grande partie grâce à nos excellents professeurs, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un objet en verre à la forme recourbée, contenant un liquide translucide, se mit à siffler. Dumbledore le tapota du bout de sa baguette, puis remonta les aiguilles d'un cadran autour duquel tournait des symboles runiques qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Où en étais-je ? Oui, nos excellents professeurs. Effectivement, je suis très satisfait de votre travail, malheureusement, nous allons devoir penser à nous dire au revoir.

Luna fronça les sourcils, ne comprit pas immédiatement. Elle sentit une enclume lui tomber sur l'estomac. Il remarqua qu'elle pâlissait à vue d'œil, et la rassura immédiatement.

— Pas tout de suite, bien sûr ! Mais le professeur Brûlopot semble se remettre de ses blessures, lentement mais sûrement.

— Quelle excellente nouvelle ! commenta Luna d'une voix faussement enjouée, et passablement tremblotante.

— En effet, en effet, j'espère qu'un jour il apprendra la prudence – mais ce n'est pas au vieux dragon qu'on apprend à maîtriser ses flammes, soupira-t-il. Toujours est-il que notre charmant Sylvanus m'a fait parvenir l'avis de son Médicomage : il devrait être de retour parmi nous le lendemain d'Halloween. Cela vous laisse donc encore un bon mois d'enseignement.

— Très bien. Très bien, je vois.

Elle était confuse, et peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Où irait-elle ? Que ferait-elle ? Mais oh, un mois, c'était encore long, elle avait le temps d'y penser. Un sentiment confus de panique montait en elle, et dans le même temps, elle se disait qu'elle avait eu à gérer de bien pires situations.

— Tout ira bien pour vous ? Si cela risque d'être trop juste, je pourrai probablement m'arranger pour que vous alterniez les…

— Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Comme vous l'avez dit, un bon, c'est assez pour se préparer au changement. Tout ira pour le mieux.

— Parfait. Vous m'en voyez rassuré.

Ils terminèrent par des banalités d'usage, puis Luna descendit les marches qui conduisait au bureau quatre à quatre. Elle avait la sensation que son crâne était bourré de coton. À l'image de Pandora, elle manqua de percuter sa collègue Delphia, qui l'attendait devant la gargouille.

— Delphia ! Quelle surprise…

_Il ne manquait plus que cela_, songea-t-elle.

— Que diriez-vous d'un thé ?

— Maintenant ? Tout de suite ?

— J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez grand besoin de parler.

Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre – et la petite voyante lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle voulait se placer de son côté.

— Avec plaisir.


	14. Chapitre XIII – Confidences

**Chapitre XIII – Confidences**

Un grand merci à **Miss MPREG** pour sa review : j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

* * *

Luna emboîta donc le pas de sa collègue en direction de la Tour Nord. Elle ne savait trop quoi dire, mais le silence lui pesait. Et les regards des quelques élèves qu'elles croisèrent finirent de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de briser la glace.

— Étrange journée, marmonna-t-elle, ne sachant si elle se parlait davantage à elle-même ou à son interlocutrice.

— Singulière, certainement. Malheureusement quand la double vue vous prévient à l'avance, on n'est plus vraiment surpris.

— Comment cela ?

Luna écarquilla les yeux, intriguée.

— Qu'avez-vous… _vu_ ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment si simple, expliqua Delphia d'un ton léger alors que la situation semblait se détendre. Ce ne sont pas des visions ou des révélations ; davantage des sortes de pressentiments.

— Comme si vous deviniez à l'avance ?

— On pourrait plus ou moins exprimer la chose ainsi, j'imagine.

Elles discutèrent de divination jusqu'à ce qu'elles se trouvent seules dans les appartements de Delphia. Cela changea un peu les idées de Luna. Elle sentait ses pensées toutes embrouillées par les Joncheruines.

— Un peu de thé ?

— Volontiers.

Enfoncée dans un des fauteuils confortables, elle crispait ses doigts sur les accoudoirs, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux colorés donnait à la pièce une ambiance brumeuse. Cela ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair dans les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Tandis que la professeure de divination la servait, elle s'enferma dans un mutisme soudain, le regard vide.

— Vous m'avez l'air très troublée.

La voix de Delphia était inquiète, douce et rassurante à la fois. Elle tira Luna de sa torpeur.

— Un peu, je crois… Il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans ma tête.

— Si vous préférez un peu de temps seule…

— Non, au contraire. Je crois que… Vous avez l'air de vouloir m'aider ? M'écouter, tout du moins.

— Tout à fait.

Delphia s'installa face à elle, et serra ses doigts entre les siens. Ses mains potelées étaient douces et chaude, et Luna perçut une sorte d'étreinte maternelle.

— Je m'excuse sincèrement pour mes propos lors de notre dernier entretien. J'ai été brusque, indélicate, mon but n'était en rien de vous mettre mal à l'aise, Luna.

— Non, c'est moi qui… Je n'ai pas su écouter, et, j'avais peur, alors…

— Et voulez-vous me parler de ce qui vous effraie tant ?

Luna tremblait presque imperceptiblement, mais son interlocutrice ressentait ses tressautements jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. La jeune femme avait peur d'enfin révéler ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, et dans le même, temps, elle se sentait soulagée d'enfin se débarrasser de ce poids qui l'écrasait.

— Je ne sais par où commencer…

Elle papillonna des yeux, détaillant la pièce. Les tentures et les décorations aux couleurs chaudes donnait au salon une ambiance chaleureuse et rassurante. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle se redressa sur son assise.

Autant commencer par le début.

— Je ne m'appelle pas Likewell. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

— Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

— Xenophilius Lovegood, peut-être ?

— Tout à fait ! Je ne l'ai pas en classe, mais tout un chacun connait ce personnage de réputation. Êtes-vous parents ?

— C'est mon père.

Luna scruta le visage de Delphia, mais n'y lut pas le choc auquel elle s'attendait. La devineresse haussa un sourcil, et ses lèvres charnues s'étirèrent en un maigre sourire, tâché de compassion.

— Oh, je vois très bien, tout s'éclaire.

Elle se pencha en direction de Luna, et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, dans une étreinte emprunte de compassion.

— Vous n'êtes donc pas de notre époque. Vous êtes une voyageuse temporelle, n'est-ce pas ?

La vérité, entière, énoncée avec tant de simplicité. Luna laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Delphia. Cette dernière avait formulé sa question avec tant de tendresse, tant de compassion, que la jeune femme ne parvint à contenir ses émotions. Un sanglot terrible monta dans sa gorge, et elle l'étouffa à grand peine. De lourdes larmes amères dévalèrent ses joues. Le soulagement n'était pas si faste qu'elle l'eut espéré. L'amère réalité de sa condition semblait terriblement plus réelle, ainsi prononcée.

— Oh, Luna, ne désespérez pas.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle attira à elles une boîte de mouchoirs qu'elle proposa à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se redressa finalement, essuya ses joues mouillées sans parvenir à calmer l'épanchement, et décida donc de cacher sa figure derrière le tissu.

— Ce n'est pas si grave que cela le paraît. Regardez-vous : professeure à Poudlard, adulée par la moitié de vos élèves ! Personne ne se doute de rien.

— Vous vous doutiez de quelque chose, objecta-t-elle.

— Mais la situation est différente. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, plus que n'importe où ailleurs.

— Plus pour très longtemps.

Une nouvelle flopée de pleurs menaçait de la submerger, mais Luna retrouva une certaine constance. Elle n'était pas du genre à désespérer, non. S'apitoyer n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Sa mère – la femme qu'elle avait connue – à sa place, aurait cherché une solution à ses maux.

— Comment cela ? demanda Delphia en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle lui résuma grossièrement son entretien avec Dumbledore. Ces nouvelles déclarations laissèrent Delphia songeuse. Elle s'accorda un moment de silence, paraissant réfléchir. Luna ne savait comme elle réussissait à garder ce visage serein face à tant de révélations.

— Et bien, cela fait beaucoup d'informations.

— Je suis désolée de vous plonger dans mes états d'âmes, s'excusa immédiatement Luna, réalisant la situation délicate dans laquelle elle mettait sa collègue.

— Mais enfin, ne vous reprochez rien : c'est moi qui aie insisté pour en savoir plus après tout. Une part de moi soupçonnait déjà tout cela, dans les grandes lignes. Mais les détails apportent des éléments qui emberlificotent encore davantage la situation.

— J'ai toujours eu une certaine capacité à me mettre dans des situations impossibles, songea la jeune femme à haute voix.

— Je serais ravie d'entendre un jour les aventures que vous avez à compter, dans ce cas ! Mais peut-être devrions-nous nous concentrer sur les problématiques les plus éminentes, pour le moment ?

— Si vous le dites.

— Prenez donc un biscuit. Vous êtes toute pâle, cela vous fera du bien.

Luna obtempéra. Le gâteau sec craqua durement sous ses dents, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle sentit le nœud qui serrait son estomac se dénouer. Delphia s'affairait pendant de temps, tirant devant elles une table basse qu'elle débarrassa des manuscrits et différents ouvrages qui s'y entassaient. Elle se munit un rouleau de parchemin, et d'un encrier, puis se rassit face à son invitée.

— Dans quelques circonstances vous êtes-vous retrouvée à voyager jusque chez nous, très chère ?

Luna conta pour la seconde fois le récit de son voyage. Elle n'épargna aucun détail, de la fougue qu'elle éprouvait pour son amant au besoin viscéral de se confier à sa mère, en passant par le drame qui l'en avait privée si jeune. Ses mots coulaient, fluides, et à aucun moment elle ne se sentit chagrinée ou apeurée. Raconter son histoire, c'était y faire face, l'accepter, en quelque sorte. Delphia l'écoutait, attentive, tout en couvrant le parchemin de notes, de formes et de symboles divers. Quand elle eut achevé son récit, le contenu de l'encrier avait diminué de moitié.

— La situation est si complexe, constata Delphia en observant son œuvre, jonchée de flèches et d'annotations qui se croisaient et se superposaient.

Derrière son expression contrite, elle peinait à masquer son excitation. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir face à pareils mystères.

— Avez-vous parlé de votre… _condition_ à qui que ce soit d'autre ?

— Un centaure de la Forêt Interdite, avoua Luna en rougissant. Macsen. Enfin, je ne lui ai rien raconté à proprement parler. Il paraissait déjà tout savoir de moi ; peut-être plus que je n'en comprends moi-même.

Delphia éclata d'un rire cristallin.

— Les centaures sont de braves créatures, et ils aiment nous faire qu'ils percent à jour des secrets dont nous n'avons pas conscience. Mais la vérité est qu'ils ne sont souvent pas beaucoup plus avancés que nous. Ne vous laissez pas avoir par leurs tirades mystiques faussement pleines de sagesse.

— J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que…

— Macsen est une brave personne, cependant. Il est bien l'un des seuls qui me tolère.

— Vous entretenez des relations avec les centaures ?

Les yeux de Luna s'étaient agrandis de nouveau, et brillaient de curiosité. L'information était si précieuse qu'elle en oubliait vite ses soucis.

— Des relations, c'est beaucoup dire. Mais le Troisième Œil sait rassembler ses protégés. Je n'ai que peu d'interlocuteurs avec lesquels échanger sur les présages que je perçois, tout naturellement, je me suis tournée vers les rares qui puisse me comprendre.

— Vous aussi, devez vivre de sacrées aventures.

— Pas le moins du monde, rit de nouveau la devineresse. Je me contente de les observer de loin. C'est le rôle qui m'a été accordé.

Ces paroles sonnèrent aux oreilles de Luna comme les phrases mystiques de Macsen, que sa collègue avait pourtant détractées quelques instants plus tôt. Cela la fit sourire. Les voyants et autres devins se ressemblaient donc plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

— Mais il ne s'agit pas de parler de moi. Revenons-donc à vous. Vous êtes notre grande énigme du moment, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si vous le dites.

Le ton léger et les plaisanteries de Delphia réussissaient à rassurer la jeune fille.

— Prenons les choses une par une. Vous étiez morte d'inquiétude tout à l'heure, quand vous avez franchi le seuil de mon bureau. C'était donc à cause des déclarations d'Albus ?

— Oui. Je crois que… J'ai peur Delphia. Quand le professeur Brûlopot reviendra, je devrai m'en aller et… Je n'aurai nulle part où aller.

— Ne dites pas ça, voyons ! Nous trouverons bien. J'ai des contacts, des amis, qui seront prêts à vous héberger avec un simple mot de ma part.

— Mais si je pars de Poudlard, j'ai peur de ne jamais… Macsen m'a dit que si mon sortilège m'avait fait remonter le temps, ce ne pouvait être un hasard. Je me demande si je ne me suis pas simplement trompée mais…

— Cela paraît hautement invraisemblable, et vous vous en souviendriez. Je suis d'accord avec Macsen, votre présence ici a forcément un but.

— Et cela doit être lié à ma mère, pas vrai ?

— C'est très probable, en effet.

— J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Mon père paraît… déjà le même. Il parait si distant, je n'ai pas l'impression de – comment dire ? D'_interférer_ dans le cours de son existence. J'ai peur de ne pas être très claire.

— Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Continuez.

— Avec ma mère – _Pandora_, c'est différent. Quand je l'ai rencontrée elle était si… Elle n'était en rien celle que j'avais connue, c'était à peine si je la reconnaissais. Mais dernièrement, j'ai eu l'impression d'un changement, petit à petit.

— Voilà qui me paraît bien intéressant…

— Je l'ai trouvée en pleurs au sortir de la Grande Salle ce matin, et nous sommes sorties discuter. Elle s'est confiée à moi, et j'ai compris que… elle est en train de changer. Je crois qu'elle… est en train de devenir celle qu'elle était dans ma mémoire.

— Et vous l'aidez donc à devenir celle qu'elle doit être. Oh ! Que c'est brillant.

Les yeux de Delphia brillaient d'admiration, comme une fillette à laquelle on eut fait découvrir les sortilèges les plus élémentaires, avec cette innocence mêlée d'enthousiasme. Luna avait la sensation de s'alléger. Elle la comprenait, et paraissait aller dans son sens.

— Ce serait donc cela, n'est-ce pas ? La raison de votre présence. L'aider à trouver sa voie, ses objectifs de vie ; sa vraie nature.

— Cela paraît bien pompeux dit comme cela, constata la jeune fille. Pourtant cela se pourrait ?

— Cela me semble tout à fait logique.

Delphia réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et griffonnait de nouvelles annotations sur son parchemin. La feuille était si couverte d'encre qu'elle paraissait noircie.

— Oui, oui, chuchotait-elle avec passion. La boucle serait complétée, et alors, vous pourriez donc enfin rentrer chez vous.

— Vous pensez que ce soit possible ? Que ce soit si simple ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ce sont souvent les choses les plus évidentes qui nous échappent.

Le silence retomba sur la petite pièce. Chacune réfléchissait à ces propos. Cela se tenait. Une aura plus paisible les entourait. La panique et la fièvre qui les avaient animées auparavant se dissipaient. Elles s'étaient un peu plus enfoncées contre les dossiers moelleux de leurs sièges. La tension qui maintenait les muscles de Luna se relâchait.

La jeune femme eut envie de rire.

— Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

La phrase fut prononcée avec une innocente particulièrement enfantine. Son visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire un peu niais.

— Alors je n'ai qu'à attendre… Que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre ? Comment cela va-t-il donc se passer ? Je ne vais pas disparaître d'un instant à l'autre, pas vrai ?

Elle se redressait doucement. Après un court instant de calme, sa curiosité et sa soif de science reprenaient le dessus.

Le regard de Delphia se perdait dans les teintes orangées du ciel crépusculaire. Elle affichait une mine toujours flegmatique, mais derrière cette façade, ses pensées fusaient à une vitesse folle.

— Pas si simplement, non, articula-t-elle lentement alors qu'elle continuait de réfléchir. Le sortilège que vous avez effectué, Luna… Vous l'avez effectué dans sa totalité ?

— Oui, oui, jusqu'à la fin.

— Il n'y avait pas d'indication… De contre-sort ? Non, naturellement, cela aurait été ridicule. Mais il manque quelque chose, c'est évident. De quoi _clore_ l'enchantement. Pas d'incantation ? Pas d'objet particulier ?

— J'ai utilisé un médaillon. Le médaillon de ma mère. Et l'incantation… C'est une demande, adressée à des figures mythologiques – je dois pouvoir remettre un nom sur elles. Quelques recherches et je le retrouverai.

— Très bien. Oui.

Elle se redressa à son tour. Elle récupéra une petite bouteille qui trônait fièrement avec d'autres fioles sur le buffet, et remplit l'encrier, puis déroula une longueur de parchemin et tendit la plume à Luna.

— Il va falloir que vous me décriviez l'enchantement, le plus précisément possible. Pensez-vous réussir à vous en souvenir ?

— Oui, souffla Luna en sondant les profondeurs de sa propre mémoire. Cela me revient déjà – _Eostre et Ostara_…

— Parfait. Avec un peu d'analyse et l'aide de précieuses consœurs, nous allons nous pencher sur la question.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce type de choses. Des enchantements en deux temps ? Est-ce réellement possible ?

— C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, ma chère, répondit Delphia d'un ton où perçait toute son excitation. Mais cela me paraît tout à fait plausible. Avez-vous exploré les domaines ésotériques de la Magie ? Le mystique ?

— À vrai dire, je ne…

— Naturellement, vous m'avez l'air très terre-à-terre. Vous feriez une parfaite élève pour Serdaigle.

Luna ne put retenir un petit rire en entendant ce commentaire.

— Il s'agissait effectivement de ma maison. Ou s'agira, j'imagine.

— Voyez-vous ? Le Troisième Œil, plaisanta la professeure de Divination.

Delphia continua ses divagations, traitant de mythes et de sciences occultes, tandis que Luna l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, concentrée sur la retranscription du fameux enchantement. Le comique de la situation l'amusait. Elle qui avait toujours été plus que septique face aux arts divinatoires s'en remettait aux spéculations d'une voyante.

Après tout, sa foi était peut-être une de ses forces.


	15. Chapitre XIV – Promenade automnale

**Chapitre XIV – Promenade automnale**

Merci encore à **Miss MPREG** pour sa review :D

* * *

Le mois d'octobre s'installait à Poudlard, et avec lui l'automne faisait souffler ses brises. Au fur et à mesure que les températures chutaient, que les armures se faisaient plus grinçantes et que les arbres du parc se coloraient de rouge et de jaune, d'autres changements paraissaient s'opérer parmi les élèves.

Sa joue droite appuyée contre les carreaux froids d'une des fenêtres de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, Pandora Smeets détaillait le tableau pittoresque qu'offrait le Parc de Poudlard, presque désert à cette heure matinale du samedi matin. Elle avait suivi du bout des yeux les capes vertes de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qui avait réquisitionné le terrain d'entraînement. Ils étaient bien les seuls à avoir troublé le calme qui régnait sur le château.

Elle était seule dans la pièce. La plupart de ses camarades se prélassaient encore dans les bras de Morphée. Quelques flammèches animaient encore l'âtre, sans grande conviction. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'envie de raviver le feu, préférant simplement s'envelopper dans une des couvertures abandonnées sur les fauteuils.

Elle frotta d'une main distraite ses yeux fatigués. Elle avait particulièrement mal dormi, et s'était réveillée aux aurores, incapable de refermer l'œil. Elle avait donc préféré se lever, plutôt que de se torturer l'esprit en fixant le plafond. Mais même son roman du moment, qui narrait le combat déchirant d'un loup-garou contre sa lycanthropie, ne parvenait à distraire ses pensées. Et la dispute de la veille lui revenait en mémoire, plus vive, plus blessante encore.

Passionnée par ses recherches pour son devoir sur les Démonzémerveilles, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et n'avait quitté la bibliothèque que lorsque Mrs Pince l'avait mise dehors. Elle avait eu le plaisir de croiser Miss Likewell qui préparait ses prochains cours, et était donc restée par la suite de longues minutes en sa compagnie, discutant de la mine d'or de connaissances et de mystères à découvrir qu'était l'étude des créatures magiques. Quand elle avait finalement regagné les quartiers de Serdaigle, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et les élèves les plus fatigués par leur semaine de cours allaient déjà se coucher.

Iphigenia l'attendait de pied ferme. À peine eut elle passé la porte que cette dernière se planta debout devant elle, les poings sur les hanches. Nul besoin d'avoir suivi des cours de Divination pour deviner qu'elle était particulièrement contrariée. Niall, qui était resté assis, juste derrière elle, dévisageait lui aussi sa petite amie avec un air contrit. Pandora grimaça.

— Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda sa camarade.

Elle parlait d'une voix encore calme, mais on sentait la colère gronder en elle, prête à exploser.

— À la bibliothèque, comme je vous l'ai dit en redescendant après le dîner.

— La bibliothèque ne ferme pas aussi tard, objecta sèchement Niall.

— J'ai croisé le professeur Likewell sur le chemin du retour, et nous avons discuté ; je me suis peut-être un peu éternisée, mais…

— Encore elle…

— Pandora tu as vu l'heure ?

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la grosse horloge suspendue au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée, et grimaça de nouveau.

— Non.

— Si tu avais été attrapée par Picott, tu aurais été dans de beaux draps !

— Ce n'est pas arrivé, alors, pourquoi s'en soucier ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire la morale !

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire, mais son audience ne reçut pas la plaisanterie avec la même gaieté. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit aux côtés de ses amis. Leurs regards restaient accusateurs, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

— Je sens comme une tension, ironisa-t-elle. Si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe…

Niall et Iphigenia échangèrent un regard. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient visiblement discuté d'elle, et pas nécessairement pour faire ses éloges. Cela la troubla. Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour qu'ils lui en veuillent ainsi ?

— Promis, la prochaine fois je ferai plus attention à l'heure, reprit-elle.

— Ce n'est pas réellement à propos de ça. Pas seulement.

_Nous y voilà_, pensa-t-elle.

— Très bien. Le procès peut commencer, juge Fowley, nous vous écoutons, votre honneur…

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rigoler, Dora.

— Pardon, excuse-moi. Je t'écoute.

Iphigenia poussa un profond soupir. Il y eut quelques instants de silence durant lesquels elle parut réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. En retrait, Niall se dandinait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il tordait sa plume entre ses doigts, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était angoissé.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu disparais comme ça pendant des heures.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Tu n'es… Tu passes beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, en ce moment.

— J'étudie. Comme vous deux.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprenait pas.

— Justement, tu y passes _beaucoup_ plus de temps que nous. Tu ne trouves pas ça suspect ?

— Suspect ?

Pandora se retint d'exploser de rire.

— Depuis quand est-il suspect d'étudier ? D'autant plus pour nous, enfin, tu te rends compte de…

— Ne fais pas l'idiote, Dora, s'il te plaît. Tu disparais pendant des heures, et…

— Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux donc que je fasse d'autre ? Je ne joue pas au Quidditch en cachette, je ne me suis pas inscrite clandestinement au club de Bavboules. Je lis, je me renseigne ; je vous rappelle que nous avons nos entretiens avec le professeur Flitwick pour parler d'orientation la semaine prochaine. Je ne vois pas ce que…

— Tu t'isoles !

Niall avait enfin pris la parole, et la coupa avec un cri du cœur. Sa voix tonna si fort que plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, intrigués, avant de recommencer à vaquer à leurs diverses occupations. Ses deux camarades semblèrent surprises de le voir s'exprimer avec une verve pareille. À bien y réfléchir, il ne leur semblait pas l'avoir déjà vu se mettre véritablement en colère. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

— On ne va pas tourner autour du pot toute la soirée, balbutia-t-il, surtout qu'elle est déjà bien entamée. Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas, la prévint-elle. Nous l'avons tous les deux très clairement remarqué.

— Il n'y a pourtant pas de mal à passer quelques moments seule, objecta Pandora avec froideur.

— Mais nous avons toujours été tous les trois, et…

— Il faut bien se faire une raison, on ne va pas passer tous les jours de notre vie en trio. C'est important d'avoir aussi ses moments à soi. Tu te souviens quand Iphi s'est séparée de Finn – désolée de remettre ça sur le tapis, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de son amie en posant une main amicale sur la sienne en guise de réconfort, elle a eu des moments où elle ne voulait plus qu'on l'approche.

— La situation était différente, commenta la jeune fille.

— C'est simplement un exemple.

— Et nous ne nous sommes pas séparés, ajouta Niall d'un ton blessé.

— Non, mais… On s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas jouer aux plus idiots, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire.

Un lourd silence retomba sur le petit groupe. Les cris d'un petit groupe de première année, qui jouait à la Bataille Explosive, leur vrillait les tympans.

— On ne comprend pas pour autant.

La voix d'Iphigenia était neutre. Sa colère semblait s'être évaporée. Elle regardait son amie avec une profonde incompréhension, mais sans aucune animosité. Pandora serra plus fort ses doigts entre les siens. Elle était touchée de la voir maîtriser ainsi ses sauts d'humeur, par égard pour elle.

— Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre.

— Tu te renfermes, Dora. Ce n'est pas simplement que tu passes du temps seule, tu ne… Tu ne nous _parles_ plus.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, je…

— Tu nous parles, _certes_, mais pas des choses… importantes. Tu évites plein de sujets. Et au moindre temps libre, tu te trouves une excuse pour disparaître et t'enfermer derrière des rayonnages poussiéreux. Tu ne trouves pas ça…

— Est-ce à cause de la lettre de tes parents ? De la manière dont on a réagi ? Si c'est ça, vraiment, on te le répète, nous sommes vraiment désolés, mais…

— Mais cela fait des jours, et ce n'est pas ça. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, enfin, c'est passé depuis bien longtemps.

— Et pourtant depuis tu t'éloignes de nous. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle était désemparée par la situation, et ne s'était pas préparée à un tel interrogatoire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se réfugier sous sa couette avec un bon livre. Fuyait-elle ses amis ? Pas de manière intentionnelle, se répétait-elle. Mais il était vrai que, par moment, elle avait la sensation qu'ils ne la comprenaient pas. Elle avait essayé quelques fois de leur parler de ses idées de faire le tour du monde, de voyager ; ils lui avaient ri au nez. Au fond d'elle, elle ne leur en voulait pas. Ils étaient différents. Et elle prenait justement conscience de cette différence, et du fossé qui se creusait entre eux.

— Ce n'est pas… Je suis désolée si je vous ai fait de la peine, comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai rien contre vous. Je ne suis pas fâchée, je ne suis pas…

— Mais alors que se passe-t-il ? Tu nous inquiètes. Vraiment.

Iphigenia pinçait les lèvres, et jetait des regards en coin à Niall. Pandora sentait bien qu'il y avait encore autre chose qu'ils ne lui disaient pas. La plume du garçon était réduite en un petit tas de débris cotonneux, et ses doigts étaient tâchés d'encre.

— Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Niall ?

Elle le voyait mordre compulsivement l'intérieur de sa joue. Il lâcha les débris de sa plume, et le squelette de l'objet tomba sur la table avec un petit bruit sec.

— Tes parents m'ont écrit. Ils ont dit que tu ne leur répondais plus.

C'était donc cela.

Pandora ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Inspirer, souffler. Elle serra les poings sur ses cuisses, alors qu'elle sentait sa colère monter en elle. Il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise ; s'énerver contre ses amis ne servirait à rien.

— Ça ne concerne que mes parents et moi.

— Pandora, tu sais bien qu'ils…

— Tu leur as répondu ?

— Oui, et ils…

Le garçon se tapotait nerveusement du bout des doigts sur le rebord de la table. Il avait la bouche sèche et avait du mal à articuler. Iphigenia l'encourageait du regard à continuer. Pandora était droite comme un piquet, les muscles de sa colonne tendus.

— Ils ont dit que tu avais refusé de remplir les papiers pour t'inscrire à la formation de Médicomagie.

Pandora soupira.

— Donc tu entretiens une correspondance avec mes parents à mon insu, pour parler de moi derrière mon dos ?

— Ce n'est pas du tout ça, se justifia-t-il immédiatement, c'est simplement que… Ce sont _eux_ qui m'ont écrit, je n'ai fait que répondre, et…

— Mais tu ne m'en as pas parlé pour autant.

— Tu nous fausses compagnie en permanence, c'est un peu compliqué de parler avec toi, ces derniers temps !

— Oh, arrête de faire l'idiot, tu veux ? N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'as eu aucune occasion de me parler de vos petites missives secrètes !

— Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout ! Et Iphi aussi !

Les yeux fermés, Pandora massait ses tempes. Un début de migraine enserrait son crâne comme un étau.

— Quand bien même, tu aurais dû m'en parler. Quel genre d'amis – de _petit ami_ – fait ses petites suppositions sans oser poser des questions à la principale intéressée ?

— Justement, on _essaye_ d'en parler avec toi, maintenant, souligna Iphigenia.

— Et bien, _maintenant_, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai mal à la tête. Je vais me coucher.

Elle se leva. La chaise grinça, et sa douleur lancinante s'accentua.

— Pandora, s'il te plaît, attends…

La jeune fille fit l'oreille sourde et monta en direction de son dortoir sans se retourner. Niall et Iphigenia échangèrent un regard, et cette dernière s'élança à sa poursuite, abandonnant le garçon, désemparé.

Elle rejoint Pandora qui s'était déjà enfoncée dans son lit.

— Dora, je sais que ça paraît blessant, mais vraiment, nous ne voulions pas te froisser. Mais tu as l'air différente, comme si tu n'étais plus vraiment toi-même, et on s'inquiétait de…

— Vous n'auriez pas du parler derrière mon dos ; l'idée même de parler de ce qui se passe dans ma tête _sans moi_ ne devrait pas vous traverser l'esprit.

— Je sais bien, je suis désolée. Tu sais combien Niall déteste ce genre de compensation, je pense qu'il a essayé de repousser jusqu'à ce que… Enfin, vraiment, je m'excuse pour nous deux, c'est vrai, nous n'aurions pas du. Tu veux bien redescendre, s'il te plaît ? Qu'on tire ça au clair, on ne va pas faire traîner cette histoire, et ce n'est pas la peine qu'on se fâche…

— Ça, vous auriez dû y réfléchir avant de faire vos petites cachoteries.

Elle avait attrapé sa baguette, et d'un mouvement du poignet, fermé les rideaux de son baldaquin. Iphigenia avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire entendre raison après quelques minutes passées à s'épancher seule face à la tenture.

Sa colère avait fini par retomber durant la nuit, chassée par une peine sourde, une pierre dans sa poitrine. Les paroles de ses amis se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé. En y réfléchissant, Pandora réalisait à contrecœur qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Un fossé se creusait bel et bien entre eux. Mais le plus douloureux à accepter était peut-être que cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, dans le fond. Leurs chemins venaient à se séparer, dans une bifurcation qu'imposait la vie. Était-ce si grave ? Ne finirait-elle pas par le regretter ?

Elle referma brusquement son livre et le posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle avait relu cinq fois la même phrase. Il ne servait à rien de s'obstiner à vouloir lire quand son cerveau refusait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la dispute qui la hantait. Elle avait besoin d'en parler, à _quelqu'un_. Ses yeux papillonnèrent de nouveau, explorant le parc désert. Elle se sentait terriblement seule, éveillée à une heure si matinale.

Finalement, un mouvement à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite attira son regard. Elle plissa les yeux. La silhouette était aisément reconnaissable. Un pull aux mailles larges, rapiécé au niveau des coudes, un chapeau dont la pointe retombait mollement, aux dimensions grotesques, et une longue tresse blonde qui coulait dans son dos… Il ne pouvait s'agir que du professeur Likewell.

Un sourire espiègle s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Parfait.

La jeune Serdaigle était remontée à pas feutrés dans le dortoir pour reposer son bouquin, s'était saisie en vitesse d'une cape, enfilée par-dessus sa robe de pyjama, puis avait sauté dans ses bottes. Elle avait dévalé les escaliers de l'aile ouest et parcouru au pas de course les couloirs du château. Quand elle déboula en courant face à la grande porte d'entrée, elle dut s'arrêter un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Pliée en deux, elle massa ses côtes pour faire passer un point de côté. Elle éclata de rire, et ses échos se répercutèrent sur le sol de marbre et les murs de pierre. Elle s'attira quelques regards empesés de la part des portraits encore endormis.

Elle poussa finalement les portes lourdes, déjà entrouvertes. Une brise légère emmêla ses mèches claires, déjà décoiffées par sa course folle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage, puis se fit une visière pour protéger ses yeux pâles des rayons matinaux du soleil d'automne, qui l'éblouissait. Elle espérait que sa professeure ne se soit pas volatilisée. Rassurée, elle l'aperçut au loin.

Elle la rejoignit d'un pas décidé. Elle ne courrait plus. Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu bien de la chance que personne ne la croise dans les corridors ; on l'aurait vite prise pour une hurluberlue. Niall et Iphigenia se seraient indignés de la voir se comporter ainsi ; _cela ne lui ressemblait pas_. Elle-même se dit qu'elle s'était comportée avec une drôle d'insouciance. Mais cette innocence retrouvée ne lui déplaisait pas.

Lors de sa promenade, elle prit le temps de contempler les arbres qui se paraient de leurs teintes écarlates. Surchargés de travail par leurs professeurs, les élèves de septième année n'avaient que peu de temps libre durant lequel vagabonder au gré de leurs envies. Depuis quand n'était-elle pas sortie de l'enceinte des murs, si ce n'était pour assister à ses cours en extérieur ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle prenait de profondes inspirations. L'air frais était vivifiant, et elle se sentait quelque peu étourdie.

Elle arriva finalement à la hauteur de sa professeure. Elle resta encore quelques instants en retrait. Cette dernière ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence. Elle sifflotait un air qui lui était inconnu. Les notes n'étaient pas tout à fait justes, mais la mélodie n'en était pas pour autant désagréable. Elle promenait son regard parmi les profondeurs obscures de la Forêt, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose.

Pandora franchit enfin les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

— Bonjour professeure !

Luna sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux exorbités lui donnaient un air de chouette surprise.

— Pandora, bonjour ! Quelle surprise. Que fais-tu donc dans le parc à une heure si matinale ? Ne devrais-tu pas te reposer de ta semaine épuisante comme le reste de tes camarades ?

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me suis dit qu'un peu d'air frais ne me ferait pas de mal. Vous permettez que je marche un peu en votre compagnie ?

— Bien sûr, naturellement.

Elles continuèrent leur déambulation en silence, longeant toujours la lisière impénétrable des bois. Pandora jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobée, détaillant cette sorcière mystérieuse, dont ils savaient finalement si peu.

— Vous êtes bien matinale également, commenta-t-elle dans l'espoir de lancer la discussion.

— Je préfère profiter du parc quand il n'est pas encore trop bruyant. On y réfléchit mieux.

— Et à quoi réfléchissez-vous donc ?

— Des tas de choses.

Elle restait évasive, au grand damne de son élève. Cela piquait la curiosité de Pandora, mais elle sentit bien qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister. Le silence retomba, et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ne sachant trop que dire. Il était tout de même étrange de vouloir faire de sa professeure sa confidente, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait donc par la tête ?

Peut-être ses amis avaient-ils raison. Peut-être ses parents avaient-ils raison. Peut-être était-elle en train de perdre la tête.

— Vous réfléchissez aux prochains cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

— Entre autres, bien que je n'en ai plus tant besoin.

— Comment cela ?

— Le professeur Brûlopot sera de retour au moins de novembre. Miss Foley va en être ravie.

La voix de Luna était restée neutre ; elle ne voulait pas laisser transparaître son désarroi. Pandora, en revanche, qui ne s'attendait en rien à de telles révélation, ne sut masquer sa surprise. Sa bouche s'arrondit en un « O » parfait, et elle resta coite quelques instants.

— Déjà ? finit-elle par articuler d'une voix mal assurée, ne sachant quelle émotion elle devait exprimer.

— Le pauvre homme se remet enfin de ses blessures. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour sa santé.

— Mais, vous ne pourriez pas rester un peu ? Alterner, le temps qu'il se remette totalement ? Enfin, ce n'est pas à moi de dire ce genre de choses et cela ne me regarde pas, se reprit-elle. Mais vous allez manquer à beaucoup d'élèves.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout. Je ne pense pas que ma place soit réellement ici.

Sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi, ces mots heurtèrent le cœur de Pandora. Elle se sentit un profond élan de compassion pour la jeune femme, et eut presque envie de l'étreindre.

— Il ne faut pas que vous pensiez cela. Vous avez autant votre place que d'autre ; plus que certains, même ! Ne laissez pas les autres vous en faire douter, ajouta-t-elle avec une sombre pensée pour Iphigenia.

À ces mots, sa dispute de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et elle se sentit submergée par une vague de chagrin. Sa place, à elle, n'était pas celle qu'on lui attribuait. Des larmes lui mouillèrent les yeux. Pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient-ils pas se contenter de la supporter, sans chercher à la comprendre ?

Luna la dévisagea, et remarqua le tourment qui marquait sa figure.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Pandora ?

Cette dernière déballa alors tout dans les moindres détails. Son refus de postuler à la formation Médicomagie qui débutait l'année suivante, la confusion et les réprimandes de ses parents, auxquels elle refusait désormais de répondre, l'inquiétude et la distance qui la déchirait, la séparait chaque jour un peu plus de Niall et Iphigenia.

— J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle. J'ai peur de m'engager dans la mauvaise voie et de me retrouver seule. Je ne veux pas m'enfermer dans un cocon qui m'étouffe… Mais je ne veux pas non plus perdre ceux qui me sont chers.

Luna lui offrit un mouchoir et la couva d'un regard bienveillant, et rassurant.

— S'ils t'aiment, ils sauront te comprendre. Sèche tes larmes. Même si cela paraît difficile, prends le temps de leur expliquer ce que tu ressens. Les vrais amis ne veulent que ce qu'il y a de bon pour toi ; et je suis convaincue qu'il en va de même pour tes parents.

La discussion se prolongea jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente se sentit enfin reprendre confiance – en elle, mais surtout en son entourage. Intérieurement, son admiration pour sa professeure se fit grandissante. Elle savait toujours trouver les mots justes.

— Merci, professeure.

Alors qu'elle rentrait au château pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, abandonnant son enseignante à ses propres réflexions, elle n'avait en conscience qu'en exposant ses questionnements personnels, elle avait permis à la jeune femme d'entrevoir une réponse aux siens.


End file.
